Doing the Right Thing
by jenbodiva
Summary: Things could have gone so differently. Sam decides to act like a Supe for once and do the right thing to protect Sookie. Untainted by Bill, Sookie sees her future full of possibilities. Follows True Blood 'verse (timeline/characters/etc) Multiple points of view. Eric & Sookie pairing.
1. Prologue - Sam POV

**Prologue - Sam Merlotte's Point of View**

This was the night. I was finally gonna tell her!

Except, I couldn't! I mean… That's just the wrong way to go about it. You don't blurt out to a girl that you are in love with her. Well, at least you shouldn't to a girl you aren't even dating. I should ease into the big 'L' word.

It would be better to try this the normal way. I could find an excuse to pull her aside later and ask her out. Simple, right? That's what everybody else does, so it couldn't be that hard to ask out a good friend I've known for years.

Right. Except I had talked myself out of it every other night I'd thought of doing just that.

I, Sam Merlotte, am a fucking coward. I've been in love with Sookie Stackhouse for years. I'm her boss. Makes that 'ask her out' thing awkward. But Sookie is special. She's kind and sweet. She puts up with so much from this town that treats her like crap. She's more _different _than our little town knows how to handle. There's not a lot of unusual around here. Just a lot of average folks. Except for Sookie. And me.

Sookie is telepathic. She can read minds. Makes it real hard for her to concentrate some days. She hears everything everyone around her thinks. She told me it's like a bunch of radios and televisions all playing different stations at the same time. Gets pretty noisy in her head. She had a tough childhood. It took her years to learn to block out the thoughts of others. She had to learn not to answer thoughts and only respond to what people said out loud. It's even harder not to show her emotional reactions to things she shouldn't be able to know. People started calling her 'Crazy Sookie' when she was still little. Most people don't actually know what she can do. Most wouldn't believe it if they were told. They wouldn't even want to know. It's just easier for everyone to think she's crazy or stupid when she can't hide what she is from them. She has to concentrate all the time to block outside thoughts. Poor, beautiful, sweet girl.

Sookie likes working for me. She says that I'm a little harder to read than most people and she likes that about me. She said she's had bosses before that thought awful things about her and she had to quit. So, Sookie is a waitress at my bar, Merlotte's Bar & Grill. She's been here for a couple years. I know that dating my employee sounds like a bad idea but this is different. She's such a good person. And, oh, she smells so _sweet_.

I'm not creepy. I swear. I'm a little _different _myself, but I'm not that kind of weirdo. I can smell her the minute she walks in the building. I have extra strong senses. It comes with my DNA.

I'm a Shape-Shifter.

Yeah, Vampires aren't the only supernaturals out there. Vamps 'came out of the coffin' a couple years back. Told the whole world they exist and always have. They called it the Great Revelation. Yeah, _great_. Your nightmares about things that go bump in the night are actually real.

A Japanese company had finally developed a viable synthetic blood. In addition to medical uses, it is now bottled for Vampires to drink. True Blood, as it's called, allowed the Human public to believe the Vampire's cockamamie story about being 'safe' because they _only_ drink bottled blood. Their PR campaign seems to be working for the most part. Humans are fascinated with all things Vampire. The rest of the Supernaturals have not revealed themselves yet. We are still waiting to see how bad the fallout might be if things go wrong before we take the same risk.

Humans are not exactly known for reacting well to change. Eventually, yes, they will become accustomed to the idea that supernatural beings exist. We always have. They will accept that and get over it. What might happen getting to that point is the part that makes me nervous.

That's kinda why I haven't told Sookie what I am yet. I know it's not really fair seeing as I know about her special secret but, I don't tell ANYBODY mine. She would be the first to know who couldn't already tell. Vamps, Weres and Shifters, we can tell each other right away. My 'go to' shift is a dog and my sense of smell is pretty keen. I know any Supe as soon as they are near.

And Sookie is definitely supernatural. She is a little bit human, but a lot more something else, something I have never encountered before.

And so I'd tell her my secret soon... maybe.

Or I'd ask her out… maybe?

Or I would just invite her to take a peek in my head. I'd let her know I'm comfortable with it. Let her 'hear' that I'm interested but that I don't want her to feel weird since we work together. Yeah, that'd work. Then she would let me know if it was safe to take the next step.

Yeah, I know. Still a coward. I've always kept to myself. I know there are other shifters out there but I don't know any. I've met some Weres, mostly were_wolves_, but they tend to stick to their own kind. Were pecking order goes like this: Family, pack, other weres, then other supes (allies first, of course), then humans. I'd always be an outsider even with them.

Shifters tend to be loners or in small packs. With the ability to be any animal, we become very independent. My adopted parents weren't any kind of supernatural. They panicked when I shifted the first time. It came over me suddenly one day. I turned into a puppy. Terrified, I ran into the woods and didn't come back home until I could calm down enough to shift back into myself. I came home naked and scared. My parents didn't even say anything about it. They left dinner out for me and went to bed. I came back home from school the next day to find them gone. The whole house was empty, all except my room. Made it pretty clear I wasn't invited, wherever it was they went.

I've been on my own since then. I figured out I could change into any animal I saw, either a live one or a photo. A drawing won't work. I stayed animal a lot as a teenager. I stole what I needed, keeping to myself for fear of others treating me like a freak. Eventually I managed to be back among people again. I wasn't a nice guy for a long time though. Too much shit had happened. I had done too many bad things either for survival or out of fear or pain. Learning to trust humans or Supes, was a long, rough road. I do pretty good now. I like this town. Bon Temps in northern Louisiana is pretty much nowhere. It's a simple place. People here live close to nature and they don't like much interference from the outside world. It took me awhile to be accepted but I've earned my place in the community. I own the bar and quite a few properties around town. I contribute to the community and I look out for folks here at Merlotte's. Since its one of the few watering holes, and certainly the most successful, my bar has become the social hub of Bon Temps. I know about nearly everything that passes through here. I can HEAR all the gossip. I can even SMELL who's sleeping around. Mostly I don't care. Live and let live. But I like being in the know. I prefer to know what's coming.

I get involved in some things, like making sure Jane Bodehouse, our town drunk, doesn't drive home lit up every night. I make sure Arlene's kids are ok. She's one of my waitresses and she's often 'between husbands'. My part-time cook and bartender, Terry, is a war veteran with PTSD. I help him keep his stress level down and make sure he stays on his meds. But mostly, I keep an eye on Sookie.

She keeps to herself when she's not working, so she's not hard to look after. One day things will change. She'll meet more Supes or decide to use her gift or something else will happen, and her world will get bigger. She'll be in danger. Right now she doesn't know anyone else (that she is aware of) who is special like her. She doesn't know any Vampires and no one else in her family is gifted. (Jason being an infamous womanizer does not count.) She doesn't even know about me. It may be a weak excuse for keeping my distance, but I'd rather protect her then let her know how I feel. Rather her be alone and safe than let her know there are other special beings out there and have her be exposed to them. Though I hate it, I'd rather her think herself a freak than know how _**not**_ human she really is.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Vampire - Sam POV

**Chapter 1 - The Vampire - Sam Merlotte's Point of View**

Just as the dinner rush started to settle in, the phone rang behind the bar. "Merlotte's," I said by way of greeting.

"Hey, Sam. Is Sookie working tonight?" I heard Tara ask. Tara is Sookie's best friend. She is also about as un-like Sookie as was possible to be.

"Hey, Tara. Yeah, she's right here." I looked at Sookie with a smirk as I walked toward her to hand her the phone. Sookie tried to apologize for Tara calling her at work, but it didn't bother me. Sookie was my best waitress. I replied that Arlene was the one who got calls all the time and Arlene heard me. She snarled her defense at me as she passed with a full tray. Her kids called all the time while she was working. She was my second best waitress but fewer phone call breaks would have been appreciated.

I could hear Tara and Sookie's call. Tara had quit yet another job. Sookie tried to tease her about it but Tara deflected, like always, and told Sookie _**her **_boss wasn't an asshole and that 'Sam is totally in love with you'. Guess my feelings weren't that much of a secret after all. Sookie scolded her with a shocked voice and snuck a peek at me. I caught her eye as she blushed and looked away. Tara was on her way to my bar to drink away her irritation over the lost job.

Tara's personality is all snarky bitterness most days. Which is an improvement to the days when it escalates to outright rage. The only time she isn't showing everyone her disdain for the world is when she's under Sookie's influence. Sookie can turn her attitude around like no one else. Those two girls have looked after each other since they were little. Tara protected Sookie when everyone picked on her for being a 'freak'. Sookie (and her Gran, Adele, and brother, Jason) loved and sheltered Tara when her mother would drink too much, which was always. Sook's Gran practically raised Tara.

Jason stood between Tara and Tara's mother, LettieMae, more than once. He also stood between both girls and anyone who tried to pick on them all through school. The older Jason got, the more of a deterrent that became. No one wanted to mess with the star quarterback who was beloved by the whole town. Tara has had a crush on Jason since they were kids. To him, she's like a sister, a serious drawback for her since he's slept with nearly every other female in the parish.

Despite being dumb as a box of rocks, Jason is the town playboy. Not only is he a pretty boy and a jock, he has the same compelling appeal that Sookie does. The only reason Sookie isn't as popular as her brother is because of her gift. For Sookie, every leering thought is a turn off. For her prospective suitors, she is smokin' hot but just too weird.

The evening continued about like normal. I looked to Sookie several times hoping to see some indication that Tara's comment had made an impact or at least an opening for me. Unfortunately, nothing had changed. Sookie had caught herself listening to her customers' thoughts a few times and had to cover it up with her perky smile and attentive waitressing skills. At one point, she got caught up with the other staff who were making lewd jokes around the kitchen window and practically fled in horrified embarrassment.

Innocent was an understatement with Sookie. Despite hearing all kinds of explicit details from people's minds from a young age, she had almost no personal experience with intimacy that I could tell. She looked extra flustered as she came by the bar to pick up her orders and chat with Tara. I felt compelled to be near her. I wanted so much for her to turn to me with her problems. I leaned in to offer myself as she complained about her night. "Anything I can do to improve this one for ya?" I think my true feelings came on a little too strong with the tone of my desperate invitation if her answering look of shock and discomfort was any indication. Disappointed, I backed off slowly.

And thats when it happened.

Sookie's head perked up and she turned toward the door and watched as our newest customer entered and strolled over to take a seat in Sookie's section by the window. He was dark haired and brooding. She stared in his direction for a few seconds and I knew she had already figured it out. I didn't even have a chance to prevent the moment I had been fearing.

"I think Merlotte's just got its first Vampire!" she crowed as she spun around to face Tara and I with the biggest, most sincere smile I had seen on her face in ages.

"I think you're right," I confirmed cautiously. I wanted to stop her but she gushed about how she'd been waiting for this and then was already on her way over to him with her order pad and a bounce in her step. I was so panicked I couldn't get control of myself. I tried to remember that this was a big moment for her. She didn't know of anyone else who was _different _like she was and a Vampire surely qualified as different.

She blushed like a fan girl meeting her celebrity idol as she tried to get his order.

I adopted a casual stance behind the bar but didn't take my eyes off the Vamp. He noticed. Sookie glanced at me before reassuring her customer that I was 'supportive of Vampire rights'. He smirked back and I'm sure he was aware that I was not currently feeling _supportive _of him being in my bar. He ordered a glass of wine for show, since I didn't carry any synthetic blood. Unfortunately, their conversation caught the attention of Mack and Denise Rattray, which burst Sookie's happy bubble. She came back my way to place his order.

The Ratts, as they were un-affectionately known, were the nastiest white trash couple around. They were mean and lewd and always made Sookie feel like taking a scalding shower with a brillo pad after hearing their thoughts. (Sookie had mentioned it more than once.) She refused to give me much detail, but she couldn't stand them. That was saying something since Sookie put up with a lot from everyone. I really hoped that one day they would say something out loud so that I could catch them and ban them from the bar. As long as it stayed in their heads, I couldn't do anything as it would only expose Sookie to more public scorn.

The Ratts joined the Vamp's table and turned on all their oily charm. He didn't seem to encourage them but he didn't tell them to go either as I would have if Denise had wrapped herself around me that way. Sookie didn't like it. In her few moments conversation with the Vampire she had decided that he was 'nice'. She was too naive for her own good. Tara seemed to share my opinion. "You don't know how many people he's sucked the blood out of over the last however many centuries he's been alive!" Back and forth they debated for a minutes.

"But the synthetic blood's got everything...," Sookie insisted. That was about all the delusion I was going to take from her.

"Are you willing to give up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" I accused her. Like any self respecting southern woman she had to admit that her favorite foods were not something she herself would give up with grace. Southern cooking was an institution. I had her thinking again finally.

Not ten minutes later, I was pleased to see that the Vampire left with the Ratts. The pleasure did not last though as almost as soon as I felt myself relax, Sookie came flying around from the back hallway with Tara frantically trying to get her help. "... drain him and sell his blood! We have to stop them!"

"No, we do not! We don't have to get anywhere near that Vampire!" Tara insisted.

Sookie tried guilt, "Tara, I'm very disappointed in your small-mindedness."

That was crap. "Sookie, Vampire can take care of himself. I promise you," I told her.

Turning back to the now empty booth in the dining area Sookie flailed her arms in panic as she realized he was already gone. "Crap!" she huffed and pulling off her apron, ran out the front door.

I was not about to let Sookie walk into this alone but I had a better idea how I could help. After securing Tara as a reluctant bartender, I went the opposite direction from Sookie and slipped out the back door. I live in a trailer near the back of the bar. I ran around to an old stump behind it and peeled out of my clothes. I hate tearing or getting tangled up in my clothes when I shift. I tossed the clothes on the stump and lept into the trees just at the edge of the parking lot listening and smelling for the Ratts, the Vamp and Sookie. They were at the far end of the lot in a popular make-out spot. I could now see it had other uses.

I got there just in time to watch Sookie hurl a length of chain at Mack and see it inexplicably wrap around his throat and tighten. What the hell was that?! He dropped his knife and Sookie leapt for it before Denise could grab it. Denise was her usual gutter-mouthed self as she tried to get Sookie to leave by belittling her. Woman had no idea who she was dealing with. My girl may be innocent but she was definitely not timid. Sookie managed to chase Denise off. Still choking, Mack hobbled behind when Denise threatened to leave him. I was torn between watching to make sure the Ratts actually left and staying with Sookie who was now concerned with the Vamp and his 'pain'. His blood was being siphoned off into donor bags and he was held down with silver.

Hmm, the chains 'holding him down' were nothing more than long silver necklaces. There wasn't much weight to them at all. I know silver leached the strength from Vamps but that seems a little ridiculous that he couldn't defend himself from such a small thing. And I couldn't see anything holding down his legs.

Maybe I should invest in silver door knobs for my bar.

Sookie freed him from his 'confines' and watched in amazement as he healed almost instantly. I realized I had become distracted from the other threat. The sound of a revving engine brought me back into focus. Before I could sound the alarm, Sookie was hauling the Vamp under the trees away from Denise as she tried to run Sookie and the dead meat over on her way out of the lot. Now that he was freed from the silver, Sookie started to fret over the Vamp. She proceeded to 'bless his heart' and fawn over him. Gag me! I would be just fine if the dead guy had gotten deader as long as my girl was ok. MY GIRL. I shifted into one of my usual animals, the neighborhood Collie, and rushed over to Sookie. I stood in front of her, barking at him and making it clear she was not alone.

The Vamp of course knew who and what I was and the message was received. He smirked since he also knew that Sookie did not know it was me. It didn't matter. I was here and he was being watched. With another protective bark and a lick to Sookie's cheek, I sped off to continue my protection from the trees. The Vamp would be aware he was being monitored. Sookie tried to help him undo the tourniquet but he flinched back from her and eyed her warily. I snickered to myself. Shunning her kindness would not win him points.

She called him on being ungrateful for her help. He muttered a none too convincing 'Thank you' and went about removing the IV from his arm. Sookie quieted herself to focus her gift. I'd seen her do this before. I'm surprised she had to concentrate so obviously though. He should have been easy to read since they were alone.

She suddenly burst out in shock, "I can't hear you!"

"Thank you," he snidely repeated.

"No, no, no," She knelt down in front of him and reached up to cup his face in her hands. "I can hear you but... Oh my stars."

Her behavior was shocking to both of us. Most Supes don't take to being touched by strangers, and as far as I know, most Vamps don't like to be touched by anyone unless its about sex or blood. I think he was shocked by her sudden intense interest in him. I was too but mostly I was concerned by what she had just said. She could not read the mind of this Vamp. Maybe she couldn't read any Vampire. I know I was difficult to read but to not read someone at all... Would she be happy for the quiet or distrustful of the silence?

"Aren't you afraid to be out here alone with a hungry vampire?" Though the Vamp knew she was not actually alone, I too was curious as to why she did not seem more afraid. Surely she knew how dangerous this was.

Unfortunately, it seemed she was not afraid. As she backed away she sassed him. Repeatedly. He tried several attempts to get her take or drink some of the blood that was drained from him. He told her that it makes Humans feel more healthy and would improve her sex life... What a creep! Those were but a few of the characteristics of Vampire Blood, or 'V' which was the street term for its use as a drug. Vamps used it to control humans, influence their emotions like obsession and lust. But she didn't want any of that. She said, "I'm as healthy as a horse and I have no sex life to speak of, so you can just keep it." He told her she could sell it, but she was repulsed by the very idea of taking the blood for any reason. Not repulsed about drinking blood, though probably that too, but repulsed that she might be seen to profit from or as payment for helping him. Like the Ratts, this Vamp had no idea what made this girl tick.

Then suddenly, he got interested. And in her face. "What are you?" he asked practically nose to nose with her. I smelled a small wave of panic from her for a moment and I growled just enough for him to hear. He did not back off. He wanted to know what she was, but how could he not be curious. I was curious too. I think he even tried to _glamour_ her. She didn't seem to be influenced, thankfully. She told him she was a waitress and that her name was Sookie Stackhouse. Trying to maintain her southern-bred manners while feeling intimidated she asked him his name.

His husky reply, "Bill," did not have the desired effect. Her face broke into a ridiculous grin.

"Bill? I thought it might be Antoine or Basil or... or," she giggled, "or, like, Landford, maybe... but... Bill? … Vampire Bill! Oh, my!"

'Vampire Bill' managed to break his own spell over her with his completely unromantic name. Thank God! She was entirely amused. He looked deflated but not angry and he pulled away from her.

Aware that she had embarrassed him, Sookie changed the subject. "So... silver, huh? I thought that only affected werewolves." Bill arched a brow. She got flustered, afraid she was sounding naive, "I... I... I'm not implying that werewolves exist. I mean, that's just what you always see in the movies." If only she knew...

Bill asked for her discretion, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't share this information with anyone. We don't like for our weaknesses to be made public knowledge." Honestly, it wasn't that much of a secret, but Vampire Spokesperson Nan Flanagan certainly was not advertising it.

Sookie said her goodbyes and as soon as I was sure that he really was leaving, I raced through the trees to my clothes and hurried into them. I ran around to the front to stand looking anxiously for Sookie's return. I only just made it. If she hadn't been strolling dazedly she would have been back first. She didn't seem to notice my shirt was untucked. At least my shirt snaps were done correctly.

She looked too pleased with herself. I got her typical sass, "I'm fine. And, for your information, not all vampires can take care of themselves." She had no idea how things might have gone differently. I was too relieved to correct her right now.

The bar crowd thinned out and I helped the staff close up. Sookie took off first then Arlene. I saw Dawn was about done and the guys were wrapping up in the back. Tara was still helping out at the bar though I had been back for a while. She did well, far as I can tell. "Thanks for helping me out tonight, Tara."

"How much you gonna pay me?" She was all smiles now so I was a little skeptical.

"Uh... twenty bucks?"

She took a teasing tone, "Sam," she whined, "how do you expect me to work here for twenty bucks a night?"

Ha! No wonder she'd been nice. "I don't expect you to work here and you only covered tonight for what, an hour at the most?" I pulled out the twenty and handed it to her.

"Yeah, but Sam, if I did work here..."

"It'd only be a matter of time before you went off on somebody. I don't wanna drive my customers away."

Normal, defensive Tara jumped in, "I only go off on stupid people."

"Most of my customers are stupid people." Backwoods, redneck bar. It's just a fact.

Tara deflated again. "Yeah, but..." Then she played the one card she knew would sway me, used the one person she knows I care more about than my bar, especially after tonight. "I can help you keep an eye on Sookie. You see the way she was looking at that vampire? That is just trouble looking for a place to happen. She means too much to both of us to let anything happen to her."

Tara is whip smart and fiercely loyal. If only her mouth didn't rule her, I'd happily hire her. She has a valid point, though. I have a feeling I'll need all the help I can get keeping Sookie out of trouble if that Vamp or any other Supes start hanging around Bon Temp.

She got me.

So against my better judgement, I hired Tara for a bartender.

Greeting Jason as he stopped in looking for Sookie, I head on back to my office. Tara had given me an idea. It might be a terrible idea. Or it might be exactly the right thing to do. I picked up the phone to make the official call.

"Fangtasia, the bar with bite. What do you want?" Sheriff Northman's business front left something to be desired.

"May I speak with the Sheriff, please?" I did not want to be doing this, but since it seemed like the best option, I wanted to get it over with.


	3. Chapter 2 - Justified - Sam POV

**Chapter 2 - Justified - Sam Merlotte's Point of view**

It had been a heck of a day.

A local woman was found dead in her apartment. Maudette Pickens worked at the Grabbit Kwik gas station on the main highway. I didn't really know her. She's been in here a few times (main watering hole, right) and she applied as a waitress once a few years back. I hired Sookie instead. Best decision ever! Lafayette is the only other employee who comes close. He's a whiz in the kitchen. I hope he never realizes he can do so much better than my little joint.

A lot of my regulars were here already. The opportunity for nasty gossip always brings people out to socialize. Not only did a young, single girl get murdered in her apartment. The rumors say it was violent and sexual.

And Jason Stackhouse was hauled in for questioning. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Sookie yet. A delivery came in and one of the busboys called out sick. Tara had kicked up her feet on the bar and was reading earlier when it was still slow but she got going when the bar got busier. I didn't even get the chance to yell at her. At least she's not lazy.

Arlene wasn't working tonight. She and the guys were gathered around the pool table kicking back beers and speculating on why Jason would kill Maudette. General consensus was she was fucked to death. Everybody laughed. Well, except Hoyt. Nobody really wished ill on Jason but he is a _total _fuck up. Hoyt, Jason's co-worker and childhood friend, looks up to him. Why someone that sweet would admire Jason is beyond me.

Apparently, Sookie had only just found out about Jason. She stomped over to Arlene, René, Hoyt and the other road crew guys in a huff. "What happened to my brother, René?!"

You could see the 'Oh Shit' face as Sookie put him on the spot. "Ahhh ... ah hell! I promised him I wasn't gonna tell ya, you." His cajun accent is low and thick.

Sookie wasn't letting him go with that. "What happened?"

Since Rene obviously didn't want to answer, Hoyt timidly chimed in with his stuttered response. He sounded like he was 8 years old, not 28. "Oh ... uh ... well ... ah ... Bud Dearborne and Andy Bellefleur, uh... they asked him some questions, and then they just...," he smacked his arm with his hand, "threw him in the back of the squad car." Bud and Andy are Renard parish's Sheriff and Detective, respectively.

Filtering through the explanation for facts, she confirmed, "So you don't even know for a fact that they arrested him?"

René finally contributed, "Well they ... they didn't cuff him or nothin'."

"Sookie, I am so sorry," cooed Arlene.

But Sookie was pissed, "For what?! Y'all are already actin' like Jason's been convicted of killin' Maudette, and we don't even know what they were talkin' to him about. Bud Dearborne just made a mistake! That's all."

"Yeah, yeah it has to be, because Jason's a real stand-up guy." That's kind of you, Hoyt, but Jason is a jock and a stud, not a church deacon!

Sookie knew he meant well but she was still infuriated, "No, he's not, Hoyt. He is selfish, egotistical, and a complete horn-dog, but he is not a killer!" She practically spat the last word.

Though I was turned the other way, I smelled him. The Vamp was back.

Sookie noticed too. How did she know?

She turned slowly as though someone had called her name and she was searching for the face that went with the voice. She locked eyes with the Vampire who was standing by a table in the middle of the room. She walked slowly across the restaurant to him, their eyes locked on each other as though she was under his spell. She wasn't glamoured yesterday when he tried to compel her so why, oh why, was she so drawn to him?

Arlene looked to see what had drawn Sookie's attention away from her brother's situation. She spied 'Vampire Bill' and and turned back to whisper in a voice loud enough for the whole bar to hear, "It's that Vampire!" The whole place stopped to stare between the new town Vamp and 'Crazy Sookie.'

Tara was beside me behind the bar. She looked and smelled just as terrified as I felt. He's got her in his sights. I need to protect her. But how could I protect her from herself.

Vampire Bill knew he had her. He smirked a small smile and said, "Good evening, Miss Stackhouse."

I didn't need to be a telepath to know that the whole place was thinking uncharitable thoughts at that moment. Sookie sat down with Bill. He offered his hand across the corner of the table. She took it and seemed to be strongly affected by something. She tilted her head back with her eyes closed and inhaled a long breath. For just a moment she held an expression of happy peace. Then she opened her eyes, but her smile stayed in place. I guess I had my answer to how she felt about not being able to read his mind.

"Your hand is cool," she remarked.

That took him aback. "Yes... uh ... I'm afraid I'm not as warm as the men that you must be accustomed to."

She laughed softly. "What men?" All Supes could smell her virginity. He was playing coy.

She released his hand hesitantly. "What can I get for you tonight?"

Bill was not giving up, especially after her strange response to touching him. "What are you?"

"I told you. I'm a waitress."

He glanced away and gave a slight shake of his head. "No ... you're something more'n that. You're something more than human." Well, obviously. But since she has no idea...

She gave a small giggle, "I beg your pardon?"

"Sookie ... that's an unusual name ... Sookie." He made it sound like SOO-kuh. Rhymes with cookie, Billy-Bob. "Is it short for something else?"

She still seemed in a daze. What was wrong with her? "Nope. Just ... just plain Sookie."

"May I call on you sometime?" No. Asshat.

But he'd stumped her with his overdone old fashioned charm, "Call on me?"

"Um ... may I come and visit with you at your home?"

"Sure. My grandmother would love to meet you. Oh! That reminds me. Can I talk to you after work? I have a favor to ask you." Her Gran wanted to meet him?!

Bill was obviously turned off by the word favor, "Of course. After all, I am in your debt."

Sookie didn't even seem to notice. "Not a favor for me - for my grandmother. If... if you'll be up... well, I guess you will be. Would you mind meetin' me around the back of the bar when I get off at... probably around 1:30?" No! No! No! She would NOT be hanging around with Vampires in the middle of the night.

And that seemed to be just what he wanted to hear. "I'd be delighted."

He took a moment to glance around the room as though he'd only just noticed all the eyes that had been on him since he entered the bar. "Do you realize that every person in this establishment is staring at us right now?"

Sookie glanced around uncomfortably. She of course knew since she had probably heard every scathing thought. But she was good at deflecting. "Oh, they're just starin' at me because... my brother's in some kind of trouble with the police."

She paused. "Uh ...but Bill, did you know Maudette Pickens?" At least she'd considered it.

Bill couldn't care less. "I did not. They are staring at us because I am a vampire. And you... are mortal." He leaned into her intimately, too close to her face.

She leaned forward too with a conspiratorial tone, "Well, who cares what they think?"

"Well, I want to make this town my home, so... I do." That surprised me. Not gonna happen, Fanger. He suddenly withdrew, "I'll see you at 1:30." and just like that, he was gone.

Sookie seemed whiplashed. She began to take in the room again as the object of her intense focus was suddenly absent. And I could tell, she'd lost her mental shields while she was distracted. Her face showed her pain as she was overwhelmed by all the nasty eavesdroppers' thoughts and she scrunched in on herself. I was halfway to her by then and when I reached her I yanked her dumb ass out of the chair and hauled her down the hallway towards my office. She was pulling and protesting and I didn't care.

"Sookie, You're being a very stupid girl!"

"Who asked you?! I... I can take care of myself!"

Bullshit! "I don't think so! Mack could have cut you up last night!"

"How do you know what he'd have done?!" Right, because I wasn't there. I could have guessed anyway though. I launched her into my office and closed the door.

"Now, you settin' up a date with a vampire?! What do you have, a death wish?!" Perfectly reasonable question, I thought.

"No, I don't have a death wish! I just happen to think judging an entire group of people based on the actions of a few individuals within that group is morally wrong!" That sounded perfectly reasonable... if we were not talking about blood-sucking monsters.

"Well, I will not let you put yourself or this bar in danger! I won't!" If she wanted a strong, supernatural male to control her life, I would happily take the role.

She did not take that well though. "Am... am I fired?"

What? Never! "No! But next time you think somebody's being harmed in the parking lot, pick up the phone and call the police! Do not go out there alone like a goddamn vigilante!" I was flat out yelling by the end.

Her face crumpled and she began to cry. I'd hit her breaking point. I took a breath. "Oh, Chère."

I reached for her and folded her into my arms. She just didn't understand. "Don't you know I couldn't stand to lose you?"

Having her in my arms, it was impossible for my feelings to stay in the back of my mind. 'Feels so warm, I can't help it. I want you. Damn! You smell so good. I love the way you smell. I love you Sookie and I always have. I want to tell you the truth...'

Sookie started to pull away from me just as Tara stormed into my office. "Are you out of your ever-loving mind?! That vampire wants you for dinner."

"I just …" Sookie tried to protest.

"Well, I won't let you just walk into his trap! No ma'am! - over my dead body! You mean too much to me," Tara continued.

Sookie paused for a minute before shaking her head in disgust. "Oh, for heaven's sakes, Tara! Jason is never going to care about you the way you care about him!" Clearly Tara was thinking about something other than what she said out loud. And it pissed her off that Sookie noticed.

"What the... you...? You made a promise! You stay out of my head!"

That was unfair. Tara shouldn't hold that against her. Sookie ... I know how hard for her it's got to be...

She looked back and forth between us again before losing her patience entirely. "Oh just shut up, the both of you, and stop bossing me around! I am a grown woman and I am the one who decides what I do, not either one of you." And with that, she took off.

Tara wanted to follow her. I knew she was sorry she snapped at her. She was just as afraid for Sookie as I was but Sookie needed to cool down. I pulled Tara back.

After a few minutes, Tara and I went back up front. Sookie was back to her tables and didn't make eye contact with anyone. She took orders, passed them on, and deflected all questions about her personal life. I was starting to worry she'd pursue the Vamp just to spite everyone.

Surprisingly, I was really glad I called the Sheriff last night. He was coming by tonight sometime after closing. 'Course with a Vamp, that could be anytime before dawn. I hoped Sookie really wasn't going to meet with Vampire Bill tonight, but whether she wanted me there or not, I would be nearby.

No Vamp was going to get my girl!


	4. Chapter 3 - The Surprise of a Millennia

**Chapter 3 - The Surprise of a Millennia - Eric Northman's Point of View**

Of all the gifts I was blessed with when I was made Vampire, flying is definitely one of my favorites. But, even that could not completely squelch the irritation I felt for the errand I sent myself on tonight. A vampire, who had not checked in with his Sheriff, was in a town where no other Vampires resided and no one ever went on purpose. As luck would have it, he had walked into a Shifter's bar and let himself be captured by drainers. This guy was certainly not off to a good start. Technically, the new resident had 48 hours to check in with me but everything about this seemed suspect.

The Shifter said that one of his waitresses had known something was up and warned the idiot. He still went with the humans and had to be rescued by the waitress again! I am so not looking forward to dealing with this moron. I could have sent my progeny, Pam. She would've hated it. I chuckled. That's not why I didn't send her though. My instincts say this is one I should handle myself.

The Shifter heard the idiot call himself "Vampire Bill." I have my suspicions as to who that might be, but I hope I'm wrong. Please let it be some baby vamp without a maker so I can amuse myself over his stupidity instead of actually having to tolerate him. Not checking in should be an indication of a baby vamp. An older vamp not checking in is usually a sign that they intend to misbehave and are hoping to get away unidentified. If I am right, well... Compton has already been schooled by me on this particular topic a century ago in a brothel in San Francisco. He's part of the reason Pam and I became so well acquainted as a matter of fact.

That part made me smile. Pam was the only bright spot of running into that Neanderthal and his psychotic maker.

As I approached the Shifter's bar, I knew something was wrong. There was blood in the air. But not just any blood. I'd never smelled anything like it. This was sweet and possibly the best smelling blood I had ever encountered. I growled. And someone seemed to be wasting it.

I hurried to hover high above the parking lot near the bar. I registered several things all at once.

There was a small blonde woman being kicked to death on the ground.

There were two foul smelling rednecks doing the kicking and they were laughing. The male reeked of V, beer and crazy. I could see the twitching in his hands and eyes as he channeled his withdrawal frenzy into abusing the defenseless woman in the dirt. The female attacker stank of hate. Whoever the blonde was to her, she clearly wanted her dead. There was a rabid feel to her. She was definitely the more deadly of the two.

The shifter lunged from the bushes as a dog to bite the male attacker just as he was about to land another kick to the blonde's face. Of all the deadly animal choices available to a shifter and he chose a Collie? Great. Yet another idiot for me to deal with.

In the trees, downwind of the attack, stood a vampire. Compton. Fuck. His maker, Lorena, has tended toward the courts of eccentric (and by that I mean vicious and crazy) monarchs since her child left her seven or eight decades ago. I did not want her visiting Area 5 in defense of him if she has sworn to someone like Mississippi or Nevada. Drama and bodies follow that waste of the blood.

But as I looked closer, I realized Compton was stroking his manhood through his pants and licking his fangs. He was getting aroused on the eminent death of this tiny woman.

Immediately, I knew what was happening. These were the drainers that had attacked Compton the night before. This was the waitress that had warned and then rescued him. And he was watching, no, getting off on her beating. For whatever reason he was letting it happen, Compton deserved to be punished. FUCK LORENA! Bill had no honor and he would be held accountable.

The three seconds it took to evaluate the 5 players below me was already too long. In the next second, the female attacker was dead, the male was unconscious so he could be questioned and in a low voice (plenty audible to vampire ears) I said, "William Compton, you will report directly to Fangtasia and hand yourself over to Pamela, my child, for questioning regarding your presence in my area, unreported drainers and your frankly disgusting behavior at this moment. I would not advise disobeying me."

Compton's face showed flashes of several emotions very rapidly; shock, anger, fear, and what might have been shame before settling on a calm blank. He hesitated then took a step forward.

"I owe this woman. I offer my blood for her healing to settle part of my debt, Sheriff."

I growled. So that was his game. Her blood did smell divine. He must have decided to use his blood to claim her as he came to her 'rescue' as her 'hero'. Pathetic.

My fangs dropped. "Go. Now."

He went.

I had already decided that this nearly unrecognizable creature lying in the dirt at my feet was worthy of my blood. She was probably quite pretty, but her face was all gore now. The part of her hair that was still blonde, not red with blood, seemed about the same color as my own. Her curves were lush and her skin had a lick-able tan. But it was what I suspected of her character that drew me. She should not wait any longer.

"Shifter, secure the male inside your bar. The woman is no longer a threat." I said.

The dog whimpered and nudged the girl at my feet.

"I will tend to the girl. Go now." I left no room for discussion. The dog shifted to human and walked over to lift the male attacker and take him into the building. He was not gentle I was pleased to note.

I wanted privacy for this act I was about to perform. I did not share my blood, not with humans. Ever. Intimacy between vampire lovers or when creating a child were more common but still rare. Only my child and maker remained who had my blood in them. But now...

I felt strongly moved by this girl and I had not even spoken to her. I have not looked in her eyes. I have not yet touched her. I did not plan to have her as my pet or child and I certainly do not have human friends. But there was something very strong pulling me here. My instincts are nearly unmatched. I trust them even on the rare occasions that I do not understand them logically, such as now.

Trusting my impulse, I knelt next to her. The wrongness of her battered body fueled my resolve. I pulled her upper body so that her back was to my chest. I wrapped my left hand around her neck supporting her head and positioned so that I could massage her throat if she needed encouragement to swallow. I bit my right wrist and placed it to her lips coating them and encouraging my healing blood between them. "Drink" I said.

From the moment my blood became one with her body, the blood in my own began to warm. Perhaps I should have felt concern, but it felt so right! My blood in her tingled alive her senses little by little. My blood in my own body tingled with pleasure as I began to feel her through our new blood tie. I could feel her body. I could feel her emotions. This was the main reason I sent the Shifter away. A blood tie can be intense and with the pull I felt towards her, I could not predict my response.

She did not know me. She had not seen me. She had no idea who or what I was, or probably, even what was happening to her. She did not smell of any other vampire, so I was sure she probably had never met any other than Compton and he did not touch her enough to leave his scent. Despite not knowing why or who, I felt her trust in me. I felt her hold to me somehow as her body became whole once more. It was... Humbling? This creature who smelled of honey and... sunshine? And what kind of human would rescue a strange vampire? She was a mystery. One I decided would be explained. The need to possess her rose in me. This one would be mine.

She moaned as she began to take control back of her body. My cock immediately tried to respond but I willed it back. I could not treat her as Compton had. At least I would control myself as much as I could. Another moan like that and I would be hard, will or no.

Her mind seemed to come alive suddenly. I felt it reach out but for what I did not know. Then after a few seconds she was back nestled into me. It was like her essence had gotten huge and then small again.

What had just happened? 


	5. Chapter 4 - Nirvana for Me - Sookie POV

**Chapter 4 - Nirvana for me - Sookie Stackhouse's Point of View**

I was drifting. I was beyond pain. My body was broken. I knew this. I remembered the blinding pain followed by the loss of the lower half of me. My belly felt over full and I figured that meant I was bleeding internally. Only fair I guess. I was bloody all over on the outside. I saw some of it before I couldn't see anymore. One eye was too damaged to open and the other closed as the pain took me. I could feel it too. Sticky and searing all over. But now... only the weightless feeling of dying.

Suddenly I spun in the blackness. I was moving. Or more like, I was being moved, and not just physically. I felt a cold strength wrap around me. I felt anchored again to this world and this cold, solidness warmed me. It made no sense but I couldn't really care.

"Drink," A voice said. I would have happily complied with the lovely sounds as it seemed to be connected to the cold/warm strength that was my anchor to life, but I didn't know how. It didn't seem to matter though because as I began to feel myself again, I first became aware of my lips and the thick tingling substance flowing into me through them.

Next came my tongue and the sweet flavor of the essence flowing over it. Mmm, maybe I wasn't anchored to life after all. Surely this could only be something found in heaven. As nirvana slid down my throat, I found my voice and moaned. I swallowed for the first time urging this mysterious pleasure onward. It rushed into my body, tingling and waking every cell as it expanded.

Every nerve in my body awoke and, though I feared it, I did not feel the return of the pain in my broken body. My spine came alive and I felt a tickle flow all the way down to my toes. My arms shivered and my fingers flexed and curled. The blood filled feeling of my belly was gone and my muscles tightened. I did not feel any kind of pain but I did start to feel a kind of pleasant ache. I tugged from my belly down to my lady bits as all my muscles clenched and released with a shudder.

My mind cleared and my extra sense expanded. I was caught in a calm void. The center of it was right behind and above my head. I knew this but that size of it was huge! It dominated all the space around me. I was in the middle of it and it was beautiful. I reached out with my 'curse' and tried to find the edge and when I did I peeked out.

SAM! I could feel Sam. He was in the bar and though his brain was as red and snarly as usual I could pick up that he was focused on tying up Mack Rattray who seemed to be out cold. I could feel his mind too but it was all fuzzy from unconsciousness and drug withdrawal. Even out of it, his brain pulsed with desperate need. There was no one else for a half mile to the nearest house, where everyone was asleep. Blessedly, those sleeping minds were having normal, non-violent and non-sexual dreams. Nightmares are one of the worst parts of being a mind reader. With relief, I pulled back to myself.

I took another swallow. It had only been moments since I had taken that first swallow and now that I could, I reached for my savior. My hands clamped around the cold, hard bar in front of my mouth that held the life-giving nectar. I moaned again... and so did my 'Anchor'. Something told my I should be concerned that I was wrapped in a 'who' and not a 'what', but I wasn't concerned at all. For the first time in my life I was being held by someone, held closely and intimately even, and I was not bombarded by their thoughts. The arms, yes, that's what was holding me, tightened. One lifted and I felt my hair brushed back from my face and tucked behind my ear. My neat ponytail had definitely come loose when I was being kicked and nearly killed.

Oh my goodness! I was nearly killed. Mack and Denise attacked me. Instead of Vampire Bill, the Ratts were there and... I gasped and tried to open my eyes for the first time. They fluttered but stayed closed.

"Hush, Little One. You are safe," came the heavenly voice again. And I knew it was true. I was safe.

The thick, sweet lifesaving stuff has stopped flowing and I licked my tongue out instinctively for more. My savior moaned again. My tongue met only the strong bar over my mouth again but the nectar was gone. The bar moved and a gentle hand cupped my cheek. My hands were clasped around an arm. Why hadn't I realized that before? My protector? Yes. I gave a contented sigh and tried to open my eyes again. This time it worked. It was the Merlotte's parking lot. I guess I knew that. Off to the side I saw a woman's leg by my car. I knew it was Denise but I also knew I didn't want to look too closely. I did not feel her mind earlier. I was grateful not to hear her hateful thoughts but felt guilty knowing it was surely because she was dead.

'Not thinking about it yet!' I reminded myself. I looked at the arm holding me. It was bare, fair-skinned and male. Very male. The hairs on the arm were blonde. I slid my left hand up to the one cupping my face and traced his fingers. I linked his fingers with mine and brought his hand to my lips to kiss the palm.

"Thank you," I said. "I don't know how you saved me, but thank you."

I closed my eyes again and leaned back into him. I still had not seen his face but I felt not a drop of uncertainty. Abruptly I was lifted. My head tucked under his chin and my legs draped over his arm.

Ah! To be held! I had NEVER been so happy to be touched. No nasty or mean thoughts and images to ruin the moment! I felt so peaceful I could easily go right to sleep. A contented sigh escaped the little smile on my face.

My savior began to set me down on the comfy chair on Sam's office and I panicked. I clutch at his T-shirt clad chest and made no plans to let go.

He chuckled. "You seem to have become attached already and we haven't even been introduced." He stroked my hair and back. "You can sleep, Sweet. I will hold you and keep you safe." And just like, that I slept.

I don't remember much else, but what must have been hours later I heard his voice in my ear, "Dear One, I must depart. It will be morning soon and you must return home." He kissed my forehead as he set me into the passenger seat of Sam's truck, and just for a moment, I looked up into his eyes.

They were blue. Ugh, but how inadequate a word! The only way I could describe them is to say they reminded me of the ocean. I have not seen the ocean myself. I've seen movies and pictures, of course. But Lafayette told me a few stories from a cruise trip he took with a boyfriend once. I could see it in his mind and I could feel how the vastness of the open water made him feel. The powerful feeling of the blue sky meeting the blue water and the unseen worlds both below the water and beyond our sky among the stars. The power and awe of that memory in Laf's mind is the only way I can describe to you how I felt in that moment. That 'blue' held so much. Those eyes were perfect and beautiful, but they were not young or innocent. I felt the weight of them for a long moment and then they were gone. My Anchor had set me free.

Sam drove me home. He glanced at me a few times and looked very much like he wanted to talk but decided not to in the end. I kept out of his head. Mine was full already.

My clothes were bloody and dirty. I was sure Gran would be sleeping and I would not have to explain myself. It was all too surreal to explain yet anyway. I assured Sam I could walk and thanked him for seeing me home. I let myself quietly into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I stripped my clothes and tossed them straight into the trash in my bedroom. I would empty it tomorrow so Gran wouldn't find them by accident and have a fright before I could explain.

After the fastest shower I have ever had, mostly just to get the blood out of my hair, followed by a much longer bout with the hair dryer, I crawled between my sheets to dream of ocean blue.


	6. Chapter 5 - Distractions - Eric POV

**Chapter 5 - Distractions - Eric Northman's Point of View**

Much to my pleasure I discovered that under all the blood and torn skin, my little waitress was quite the beauty. I sat in the Shifter's office with her sleeping in my lap and questioned him about the drainers and Compton.

Compton is an old family name in Bon Temps, I was told. The last Compton had died only a few months ago and his rundown antebellum house was unclaimed by any 'living' relatives. Merlotte has heard an electrician gossiping over lunch today about what he thought was a prank call a week ago for an estimate on the Compton house. He thought it a prank because the message stated the new owner was a Vampire and needed the electrician to come by after dark to meet him. There were no Vamps in Renard Parish, so of course it was a prank! Now that he'd heard that there really was a Vamp in town, he was too scared to consider returning the call.

Well, Compton really had taken up residence in Northern Louisiana's Area 5. And he had been here at least a week. It was the smallest of his offenses but at least it was now confirmed.

I informed the Shifter that Compton has been watching the attack. He had clearly intended to use the severity of the girl's injuries to get his blood into her. I texted Pam to have Bill 'detained' until tomorrow night. I did not plan to return to Fangtasia before dawn. Of course, Bill might run which would be more fun for me, but I doubted he would. He was sure to have some reasonable and polished explanation ready for me by the time I got around to him. The shifter stiffened when I revealed Bill's intentions towards Sookie. I reminded him that Bill was by now in my lieutenant's custody and no longer his problem. He did not relax. I demanded he explain why he was still distressed. He seemed unwilling to clarify at first. He paced and muttered for a whole minute before my patience was lost.

"Now, Merlotte!" And he stopped and faced me.

"You know I'm not a fan of Vamps and I know you were surprised I even reported this, so let me simplify my problem right here. I don't trust any of you, ok? But your reputation... You are known to be a cold bastard, but also just. You don't think much of the two-natured but you are fair in your dealings with us. I have a very serious problem, but I don't know if I can trust you with enough of the details that you could help."

I considered him for a moment. The Shifter mattered little to me. I couldn't give a rat's ass about his bar, his town or his problems. But it was Compton that had set him off even after I reassured him it was handled. Compton was my concern. More than that, I was pretty certain what really had him worried had something to do with this pretty blonde Valkyrie sleeping in my arms. Her smell alone was like catnip for Supes. If she smelled even a fraction as good to him as she did to me, it was a wonder he'd managed to keep his hands off her.

Now that her blood was no longer flowing and her sleep has stopped the bombardment of her emotions, the smell of her innocence was obvious. She was untouched by anyone. She had to be in her mid-twenties. It was almost unheard of now for virginity to survive one's teens. This girl was a never ending source of surprises. Perhaps I would keep her around simply to relieve my boredom.

"Let me make this clear to you. I am the Vampire Sheriff of this area, not to mention the oldest Vampire residing in Louisiana. ALL Supe activity falls under my authority here. That includes you. It most certainly includes Compton. And from what I can smell from this delectable morsel, it includes her as well. I am quite aware that whatever seems to have your fur in a knot revolves around her.." Merlotte started a low growl. "Even if she was human, she now has had my blood. That makes her MINE. For now that means only that she is under my protection. For now. What will inevitably follow will be her choice. Is that FAIR enough for you, Shifter?"

It was clear that he wanted to loudly and physically protest that she was his and didn't belong to a Vampire. Lucky for him, he was also aware that he had no leverage. He couldn't have held his own against Bill, let alone me. Bill was turned during the American Civil War. I'm a Viking. I've been a warrior for a thousand years. Merlotte was afraid to tell a twenty-something year old girl he 'liked' her.

And for those same reasons, he needed me. I had the power, authority... and the girl.

That must have occurred to him, also. His posturing... deflated.

"Shit."

"I seriously doubt you are quibbling with me because you are afraid you squat on Compton's lawn." Dog jokes are funny, though I wished Merlotte shifted to something else. I was only getting to rehash the jokes I often use on the local Ware Pack.

Merlotte huffed and rolled his eyes. Then, he took a breath and calmed himself.

"Sookie is not entirely human. I don't know what she is, though. I know all of her remaining family and none of them have any of her... special qualities. Her parents are dead. She and her brother were raised by her grandmother. Jason and Adele are normal. They are extraordinary in their own ways, but totally human. Adele's brother is living but he's estranged. Sookie's cousin is about Jason's age but she ran away a few years back. Might even be dead. She was a drug addict. Everyone else is gone. Whatever the secret to Sookie's otherness is, no one around here knows. So I would appreciate it if you would leave her family alone. I would prefer if you would leave her alone...' He looked down at Sookie clinging to my shirt even in her sleep, "but I'm sure that's not gonna happen."

I just let my arrogant smile speak for me.

"Anyway, I don't think Compton can glamour her. I'm pretty sure he was trying a couple of times. But she sure was over interested in him both times he came into the bar."

"Both times?" I interrupted. "You told me he was only here for the first time last night."

"That's right, but he came back in here earlier this evening. He didn't stay long but he talked to Sookie for a few minutes with the whole damn bar hanging on their every word. Said he'd meet her after work tonight, round 1:30. I walked out with her. I had no intention of letting her meet with that damn Vamp on her own..." He seemed to remember who he was addressing, "er, Compton, well, I thought he was kind of an idiot for getting caught by drainers, an' all. So I offered to wait with her. Compton wasn't there yet. Girl's got more balls than sense sometimes, and she told me to head on home. I only popped into my trailer for couple seconds to lose my belt and shirt 'fore I was back out around the side to meet her at her car. They were already pounding on her when I got there. I didn't smell them before hand. I didn't smell Compton at all." Merlotte looked guilt ridden.

"He was downwind of you. I'm sure that was intentional." He could save his guilt for things he was actually guilty of. "Sookie is not aware you are a Shifter." It was not a question. "You are aware of 'special qualities' she possesses. What is the nature of these qualities? Her mind is different, but I could not determine the nature of what I felt from her." I remembered the feel of her mind's essence expanding and contracting during her healing. I've never experienced such a thing.

"Did you talk to her? Looked like she was pretty much out of it." He was still hesitant to explain to me what was going on.

"You did not answer me, Shifter. She did not speak more than to thank me for my assistance. Are you concerned about what she could have told me? Whatever her gifts, you will tell me, or she will."

"I would prefer not to be telling her secrets to strangers. She's my friend. I've been doing what I can to protect her. I reported Bill and the drainers to you to protect her. I had no intention of having her on your radar. I want her to have a safe, supernatural-free life!" Sam fiercely protested.

I considered him for a moment. He obviously believed what he said. And knowing what he was perhaps he had decided to keep his true nature and his lust for her from her so that Sookie would not be exposed to Supes. I understood his intention, but he was being naïve.

"Even if you could have prevented her from meeting others, which I doubt as she already knows you, she is supernatural herself. She deserves better than to be alone in the world. She might choose it, to live solely among humans, but she should have the option. She should also know the rules. If she crosses the wrong Supe, ignorance will not protect her. If she was aware of what Compton was capable, she would never have been exposed."

The Shifter chuckled at that. "You don't know Sookie. She would have run out after the Ratts no matter who needed protecting. That's who she is."

I considered this for a moment. This testimony proved that I was correct as to the nature of her character, but I worried she had no sense of self-preservation. If she did not take better care she would not make it long among Supes. I was right. She needed to be educated.

"You've proved my point. But you are evading. What other traits does the girl possess?" I would need to solve the riddle of her soon.

"I will ask her permission to tell you. I get that you really, _really _wanna know," he snarked, "but I won't betray her trust by speaking out of turn. Fair enough?"

His attitude needed adjusting, but I could accept this for now.

"Fine. Ask her _permission._ She and I will need to speak again soon."

The shifter and I discussed the drainers and all that was known of them. I called for an escort for the still breathing male. He was encouraged, through glamour, to dispose of his own wife's body and then make it look like he had fled town. He would be chained in my basement alongside Compton tomorrow night.

All through our discussion and my orders, Sookie did not wake. I was pleased by this. I would like to acquaint myself with her during more pleasurable circumstances. I did not yet know how she would respond to the swift and violent nature of Vampire justice. She would eventually see things as they were meant to be, but humans were delicate. And Sookie at least _believed _herself to be human. We would both know her true nature very soon.


	7. Chapter 6 - Hope - Adele POV

**Chapter 6 - Hope - Adele Stackhouse's Point of View**

I put the old cast iron skillet on the stove to cook the sausage for breakfast. The eggs were all whipped up and ready to go on after. I made the biscuits first thing this morning and the coffee was hot and ready. I had the news on the tele like usual but so far nothing I heard had caught my interest. I heard my granddaughter, Sookie, coming down the steps. I poured us each a cup and added cream to hers just like she likes it.

She had a bounce to her step and a glow to her skin this morning. I did not hear her come in last night. I wondered if she saw the Vampire again. I was both nervous and excited for her. I thought Sookie might like knowing someone who was beyond the typical, like her.

"Good morning, Gran," Sookie smiled as she came to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, Dear. You are positively radiant this morning. Did you have a good evening? I didn't hear you come in."

Sookie's smile wobbled. She looked confused about being so happy. That was odd. Then she looked nervous.

"Uh, Gran. Something happened last night. Everything is fine. Let's start with that. But I probably should tell you about what's been going on."

I turned off the skillet and sat down at the table with Sookie. "I'm all ears, Darlin'. What's on your mind?"

Sookie took a minute to settle herself before she began. 'The other night when the Vampire came into the bar, he got to talking with this couple, Mack and Denise. They are just awful people, Gran. I know I've told you about how some folks are just nastier for me to _hear _than others, but those two make my skin crawl, I tell you." She gave a small shudder. "Anywho, the Vampire, Bill is his name, by the way. Bill didn't know any better I guess. I heard what they were planning and I tried to warn him. Gran, they are Vampire drainers! They wanted to drain his blood, ya know, to sell as a drug and then leave him to die. Well, _DIE _die, you know! I came back and saw that he left with them so I rushed out to the parking lot to try to stop them. I was lucky really. I found them draining him down at the end of the lot under a tree. They had him... um, restrained. Denise she had all this equipment. Must be why she carries such a big purse. Gran, you would have been so proud of me! I chased them off and sat with Bill until he felt well enough to go home. I saved him!"

Swollowing my shock, I said, "Well, honey, I am very impressed. Sounds like you did save him. You do know that they could have hurt you, right? I know your heart and you wouldn't have allowed someone to be harmed if you could stop it, but oh Lord, honey, if I had lost you..."

We were both quiet for a minute. We had both lost so many people. Sookie's parents had died when she was little. My son and his wife were heading out for the evening after dropping Sookie and Jason off with me to baby-sit. A flash flood washed their car off the bridge.

My daughter, Linda, was taken by cancer a few years ago. Linda's girl, Hadley, ran away from home before Linda passed. She had gotten herself addicted to drugs and last we heard from her, she'd snuck out of the rehab facility I had found for her. That was more than 5 years ago now.

My husband went missing twenty years ago. Just went out for a walk and never came back. I hope he still lives somewhere and is happy, if he can't be home with us. But I know in my heart he is likely dead. He wouldn't have left willingly. He was my great love.

Then there's my brother, Bartlett. We don't speak and haven't for more than fifteen years now. Some things are just unforgivable.

Too much loss for our little family. But I had Sookie and Jason. They are my joys!

"Well, as to that," Sookie had not been as lost in thought as I had become. "You are right, of course. They're crazy. The humans, I mean, not the Vampire, though he's so different. Gave me a new appreciation for when I get a little too weird for normal folks."

She shook her head, "So last night, Bill came in again. I asked him to meet me after work so I could talk to him and he said he would. He didn't show up though. I told Sam not to wait for me. I was so stupid. I guess I figured I was safe alone in the parking lot. I was still blocking thoughts even though I was by myself. I guess I just wasn't ready to let myself relax after work and I didn't even think anyone but Sam was close enough to hear. So stupid. Dark parking lot, and I didn't use my one advantage." She let out a breath and steeled herself. "Mack and Denise attacked me. They wanted to kill me, I'm sure of it. They were so mad!"

I think my heart stopped for a moment. Thank goodness Sookie did not leave me in suspense for long.

"I was saved. It was amazing. Mack and Denise, they hurt me... but he stopped them and then he healed me somehow. I thought I was gonna die. I think I was pretty badly hurt but he had me drink something and then I was fine. I can't believe they tried to kill me. I'm not sure what happened to them after that. Honestly, I think he might have killed them. I passed out and then after he healed me I was still kinda out of it. Sam helped him, I think. At least he was there for part of it. I couldn't hear his thoughts Gran. He picked me up and carried me and it was so peaceful. I actually fell asleep, it was _that _peaceful."

"Who was it, Sookie? Who was your hero? You said Sam was there too but was this hero your Vampire? Mister Bill? I thought you said he stood you up." What had happened to my little girl?

"Oh no, it wasn't Bill. This man is blonde and tall. And his eyes..." She looked away and blushed, "He has blue eyes."

She looked back at me and her tone her tones changed from one of awe to more matter of fact. "Bill is average height, dark hair and kinda old-fashioned looking. 'Bout the only thing they have in common is I couldn't read Bill's mind either. I wonder... maybe my hero is a vampire too. His arm was kinda cold, like Bill, but I didn't really put that together with what else was happening."

I was captivated by her tale. And scared for her, but here she was sitting in front of me, happy and healthy, glowing even. Maybe this blonde man was her guardian angel. That reminded me...

"Oh goodness! I almost forgot. You got a letter this morning. When I let Tina out, there was a letter on the door with your name written on it in the most beautiful script." Few folks make the effort anymore, you know. Maybe her guardian angel has lovely penmanship. I hopped up to retrieve the letter I had left on the counter.

Sookie looked excited and reached for the letter immediately. I watched her read it and her face ran through so many emotions I couldn't keep track. Eventually she put the letter down and sat quietly for a few minutes. As curious as I was to know what she had read, I decided to let her have her space. I got up and turned the fire back on under the skillet.

As I was turning the sausage I heard Sookie's soft voice, "Gran."

I turned and she was holding the letter out to me. I wiped my hands so as not to mar her precious note and reached for it.

_Miss Stackhouse,_

_It is with sincere regret that I must speak to you only by letter today. My responsibilities require me to tend to certain affairs before I am free to seek out your company again. Forgive me for addressing you so formally. I hope you do not mistake my formality for indifference. My thoughts regarding you are quite warm. Until we are properly acquainted I wish to afford you every courtesy so that you will understand I hold you in high regard. I was pleased that I could lend my aid to you last night. But if I had been informed of certain facts earlier you might not have been threatened. I will prevent further incidents by assisting you with your gifts and informing you as to rules and characteristics of the supernatural community. I understand you have been raised to believe you are human. You are not, or at least not completely._

_I discussed my concerns for your safety with your employer. Merlotte has been aware of you for many years but has preferred to keep you in the dark regarding the supernatural world and the dangers it poses to you. He believed that what you did not know could not harm you. A foolish notion, and one that nearly killed you. The Vampire you met two nights ago is named Bill Compton. He was watching your attack from the trees last night. I believe he intended to use your injuries to claim you as his human. He is now in my custody until further notice. His intentions aside, I found his behavior reprehensible. The Drainers should have been reported and dealt with immediately. He let them attack you. Compton will not be allowed to be a danger to you again, but please use caution when dealing with any Supes you meet. We are all dangerous even when we choose to appear otherwise. You will find you can be dangerous as well. I will enjoy teaching you to defend yourself._

_Healing is a gift rarely given to humans. I, myself, have never offered it and so shall be a learning experience for us both. You will notice many changes to your body and emotions today. I will answer any questions you may have when we next meet but there are things you should know now._

_We are connected. You are guaranteed my personal protection. You will have heightened senses, at least for a while. Use this to your advantage and protect yourself. If you are in danger, I will know it and if possible, I will come immediately to your aid or send you help. I trust that will not be necessary in the short time until we meet again. _

_Eric_

I read it again and then set the letter on the table next to her.

"He's wrong. About the 'not human' part. I'm human, aren't I? Gran?" She started to tear up. I went to stand behind her chair and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"My sweet and special girl." I kissed the top of her head. "You are yourself. Whatever the pieces are that add up to you, I am grateful for them. Including your gift. I know its hard for you sometimes, being different. Even if it means you might be something a little extra than human, it couldn't possibly be bad. You're my Angel, Sookie. Maybe this guardian angel of _yours _knows something about that, hmm?"

I let her go and walked around the table to face her again. "He said he's wanting to help you with your gift and to tell you what he knows." I do wonder now how he knew about her unless she told him. Or, just maybe, he was like her...

"Sookie, did you tell him about what you can do?"

"No, honestly, we barely spoke at all." She was smiling again.

I pulled the sausage skillet off the stove and served us each a few links. As I was putting the rest on a plate, I asked, "You said you couldn't hear his mind. Do you think he could be like you? Maybe like how you keep from listening, he kept you from hearing..."

"Nope, not like that at all. He felt like a... void, I guess you could say. Like a great big nothing. Bill was a blank too, but that was like a blip. He, Eric, was like his presence took up extra space, his nothing is HUGE." She giggled. "But I know it's not because he is simple-minded. There is nothing simple about Eric." The awe was back in her voice. I poured the eggs in to cook.

Sookie buttered up a biscuit and in the quiet our awareness of the television came back.

Reverend Newlin, the pastor over at that Vampire hatin' church, the Fellowship of the Sun, was on the tele. And Boy howdy, was he ever on a tear about something. "...We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence! The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan! Demons! -literally! They have no soul!"

I asked Sookie to click off the set. Too much meanness at a time curdles my stomach.

Sookie, with all her own uniqueness, understood, "I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire."

"I don't either, honey."

Sookie started in on her breakfast as I dished out the eggs.

Her face lit up, "Is this sausage different from what you usually make?"

I shook my head. Same as always.

Sookie seemed puzzled but happy, "Huh ... it tastes so much more complex than it usually does."

Complex was not a good or bad term specifically so I was not sure what she meant. "Oh, dear, you think it's gone bad?"

"No, it's delicious! It's like I can close my eyes and I can see the farm the pig lived on, and feel the sun and the rain on my face, and even taste the earth that the herbs grew out of."

I was puzzled myself for a minute, until I remembered the letter. Eric had mentioned heightened senses. Before I could say anything though, we had company.

My other granddaughter slunk in the back door just as I was putting the skillet back on the stove. "Hey, Miss Stackhouse."

"Good morning, Tara."

Poor thing looks bleary eyed and tired. Wonder if she's having trouble with her mother again. She reached over longingly for the nearly empty coffee pot. Best get her a little pick me up. I put my arm across her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No, you sit down. I'll make a new pot."

Tara looked relieved. "Alright."

I went to make her up a plate for breakfast and the girls started chatting.

Sookie assessed her, "You look awful."

Tara scoffed, "Yeah ... and I feel even worse." Poor thing's got self-pity down to an art form.

There was a pause where Sookie was obviously reading Tara (either her mind or her body language) to save her friend from asking for anything.

"Yes, you can take a shower here." Another Pause, "And you can borrow some of my clothes."

Relieved again Tara breathed out, "Thanks. Any news about Jason?"

My friend Evalee had already called to let me know Jason was sent home late last night. I told the girls. Sheriff Dearborn and I were going to have words about him keeping my boy like that.

I set a full plate in front of Tara and head off to the pantry to grab a bag of coffee. I picked up the bag and started my mental list for the next grocery run.

Sookie's voice came back to me as I neared the kitchen, "… I'll tell you about it later."

Tara's response was a bit rude, I think, "Sookie, sometimes you are just plain dumb."

"Shut up! Its not what you think. He didn't show up but other stuff happened. Like I said... later!"

I guess Sookie didn't want to try to explain to Tara what happened when she wasn't quite sure herself.

I came back in the kitchen and started for the coffee pot.

Addressing me Tara said, "You must be glad they let Jason go, huh, Miss Stackhouse?" She's always had a soft spot for my boy.

"Oh, I can't even believe that they arrested him to begin with. I have a good mind to call Bud Dearborn and chew him out. Jason's a good boy! Everybody knows that." I believed that in my bones. He might need a little extra praying for though.

The phone rang and I hopped over to answer it. "Hello!"

"Oh, gracious! Adele! You will not believe the news!"

"Oh! Hey! Evalee!" I walked into the living room with the phone to give the girls space.

Two calls this morning from Evalee. Bon Temp was suddenly hopping with excitement.

"Adele, dear, there has been another murder!" Less excitement would be wonderful about now.

"What!? No! What happened?"

"Well, you know that trailer over at Four Tracks Corners? That couple that lives in the trailer in the clearing? Well... Looks like the husband went and kill't his wife. One of the high school boys found her. He said he was just driving by. Said there was clothes in the yard and the open door looked suspicious but, Adele, there were drugs!"

"A murder and drugs?" Yes, way too interesting.

"Yes! I bet the boy was there to buy something... illicit, you know, and saw that woman dead. She was still right there in the trailer! They said looks like they had a fight, maybe it was an accident, but he packed up and took off." Rosie, the Sheriff's office receptionist, was Evalee's niece. Catching up with her was always informative.

"Goodness gracious, Evalee! What with the Pickens girl killed just days ago and now this! That is just too much bad news for our little parish."

I couldn't quite recall the name of the folks that lived over there. Not really in my social circle, you might say. But something was nagging at me about that. It would come to me. "Evalee, dear, the kids are here. I'm gonna go talk to them about all this. I'll catch up with you this afternoon, alright?"

"Sure thing, Adele." She hung up.

I hurried back into the kitchen. "You will never believe what happened! Oh. Hey, Jason."

My grandson was here. He was standing halfway in the fridge. "Hey, Gran."

He had a cold sausage in his hand and was making the hungry face. "Sit down. I'll fix you breakfast." That got a big grin and he plopped down right quick.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well, there has been another murder! Over at Four Tracks Corners, you know that rent trailer in the clearing?"

Sookie knew where I meant, "Uh huh..."

"Well, that couple that's been staying in there? Looks like the husband killed the wife and then took off. And Evalee says they found drugs!"

"Wait." Jason seemed to be connecting some dots. "Mack and Denise Rattray?!"

I looked back at Sookie. Oh. THAT was what I was trying to remember. Sookie's attackers were the ones who lived there. Not really sure what to make of what this means. I guess I better shush up until I can speak to Sookie about it privately.


	8. Chapter 7 - Questions - Sookie POV

**Chapter 7 - Questions - Sookie Stackhouse's Point of View**

Well, I guess that answers the question about the Ratts being dead. I was already sure about Denise and now that Mack had been framed for it and disappeared, I suspected he would not turn up alive. I tried to decide how I felt about that. They had nearly killed me. They would have drained Bill and left him for dead. From how experienced Denise seemed with draining a Vampire, I can pretty much guess they had drained and killed Vampires before. They were murderers, no doubt. But should they have been given over to the police? Guess that's one more thing I would have to ask Eric about when we finally talked.

Strange enough, the fate of two killers was far down the list of topics for that conversation.

Eric. Even his name gave me a tingle. His letter left me so conflicted. He seemed to indicate he cared for me. He said he would protect me. How could I mean anything to him when we had barely met? Hadn't really met, actually. I'm not sure I could recognize him if he had shown up at my door this morning instead of leaving a letter.

Except his eyes. Those eyes were not something I would ever forget.

No, we may not know each other, but if this feeling inside of me was any indication, I cared about him too. What did he mean when he said we are connected? I was feeling a lot this morning. I woke up feeling more alive that I have ever felt, like the world was mine and all was well. I bounced through getting dressed and down the stairs following the smell of coffee. Then I remembered last night. Well actually I had been thinking about Eric already. I think I had even been dreaming of him. But I had pushed back everything else that happened. It all came crashing back as I told Gran but it was his letter that left me spinning.

After the bomb about Denise's murder, I excused myself to help Gran with some 'chores'. I had slipped Eric's letter in my pocket when Tara got there. I was NOT ready for the emotional barrage of her visceral reaction. I didn't even know how to feel yet. I didn't need her telling me I was doing something wrong already. When we were out of earshot, I asked Gran to keep everything a secret until I knew more. Jason and Tara were not likely to be supportive of supernatural things. And until I had something solid to tell them about apparently-not-human-me, I didn't want to open that can of worms. I pulled out a towel for Tara and then snuck outside to wander by myself for a bit.

Let's think about what I _do _know:

Who am I?

If I'm not a human, what could I be? I suppose if there are Humans and Vampires and Telepaths, there could be other things, right? Bill's look when I mentioned Werewolves came back to me. I was kidding, but... who knew? He didn't deny it. What about Ghosts or Mermaids or Fairies or Dragons? Dragons seemed like a pretty difficult secret to keep, but hey, if they were magic maybe they were invisible!

Magic? I'm losing my ever-loving mind!

Sam was there last night. He knows Eric. He knows things that he hasn't told me. His mind is harder to hear than most. Eric said he was keeping things from me on purpose. Why would Sam know anything about this anyway?

Wait. If Eric says I'm not human (deal with that later) and obviously I'm not a vampire with my sunbathing addiction... I don't know if Eric is Vampire or something else but there must_ be_ a something else as an option. Telepaths and Vampires and... what?

Sam seems to be in the know about Supernatural things, and also, clearly, not a Vampire. His mind is different but not like Bill or Eric.

Sam is some kind of supernatural.

I collapsed on the ground in the middle of the woods.

Sam, one of my best friends and confidants, had been lying to me. He knew my secrets but had not trusted me with his.

The amount of betrayal and heartbreak I felt over that surprised me. I started to cry. I don't have a lot of close friends. I can count the people I trust on one hand. Suddenly I felt like I had lost a finger. Maybe it was me that was untrustworthy. Maybe he didn't think I would keep his secrets for him like he had for me.

That was crap. Sam knew I had a whole town's worth of secrets in my head, all kinds of things I don't want to know. He didn't tell me for some other reason. And I was going to find out what that was.

But Sam was not my only concern this morning. Not even in the top 5 of most important crazy today.

Eric had suddenly turned my world upside down.

Eric. Now what did I know about my mysterious hero? Definitely supernatural. His mind is quiet. His skin is cool, like Bill. He had me drink something that healed me. He seemed to be an authority figure. He said he had responsibilities, that Bill was in his 'custody'. Is he a supernatural cop? A Vampire Sheriff?

I laughed at my silliness. I clutched my middle and let out a full belly laugh. I had imagined my mysterious, blonde champion in a 10-gallon cowboy hat, with a star on his chest and a six-shooter in his hand telling Bill to stick 'em up!

Maybe he was just a Vampire... elder? Whatever. I guess I was sticking with the idea that Eric is Vampire for now. At least I knew a little about that kind of 'Supe' as Eric had called us.

Us. Supe. I wonder how I would feel about the 'us-soup' when all was said and done. Did I want my world to fill up with all kinds of new species of sentient beings?

I could already hear my Gran in my head. 'What else are you gonna do, Sookie? Stick your head in a hole? You aren't going to make them stop existing just because you stick your fingers in your ears and hum.' Gran. Always my conscience and voice of reason, even when she's not here.

Back to my original question: What did I know about myself as of this morning?

I might not be all human. I might not be human at all. My brain wanted to scream at the thought but I'm saving my nervous breakdown for when I finally had an answer to that.

I put a little perspective on it first. I know I am not dead. I very well could have been. I'm also not 'Bill's Human', whatever that meant. Looks like Eric saved me from the Ratts _and _Bill. Did that make me Eric's human? He said we were connected and that he would protect me. He better not think that meant I belonged to him or something. I mean I know I owe him several thank you's and all but... he just better not think it.

He said my body and emotions would be different today. My emotions certainly have been all over the place. And I remember Gran's face when I commented about the taste of the sausage.

Extra sensitive taste. Check.

I woke up feeling really good. Not just good. Giddy and powerful. Even with the series of shocks I received this morning, I felt great. I looked around at the forest I sat in. Everything was beautiful. Crisp. Clear. My eyesight had always been good so I couldn't really tell if it was better right away. I listened to the animal sounds and the breeze blowing through the leaves. I heard a bird flapping its wings above my head and looked up. A grackle was perched high up in the branches. I watched as it stretched its wings and fanned out its blue-black tail feathers. The blue glistened in the dim light under the trees. Usually I can only see the oil-sheen like glow of blue in bright sunlight. Grackles seem all black out of the sun. That's when I realized... The bird had to be 40 feet up above me. Not only was I seeing the hidden blue in the dim light from this far away but I was also hearing the slightest rustle of its feathers too. Ok, so heightened eyesight and hearing too. It's not like everything just got louder. Just when I focused, I could see more, is all.

Weird.

I really wanted to talk to Eric. If he was busy and couldn't come to see me, maybe I could go to him. Why couldn't he have left me a phone number or something?

If I was a Vampire boss-man, where would I hang out?

Frustrated, I picked myself up off the ground and brushed the leaves and dirt off my clothes.

Ok, if I couldn't do anything about Eric now, I would try to get some answers from Sam. Eric was probably sleeping anyway. It was daytime after all.

Wow. I don't think I could ever do that, be a Vampire, I mean. No sun? I LOVE the sun. It's my one guilty pleasure. I sunbathe every chance I get.

My brain is all over the place today. Sam. Going to go get some answers from Sam.

I went back to the house. I had to get by Tara and Jason and Gran, (at least Gran would understand) and then I was going to get answers from the only person I had access to who knew something.


	9. Chapter 8 - A Shift in Perspective

**Chapter 8 - A Shift in Perspective - Sookie Stackhouse's Point of View**

I parked my car in the Merlotte's lot and walked over to Sam's house. He lived in a trailer home behind his bar. It was only about 10am and the bar didn't open 'til 11. I figured he would still be home. Just as I reached the steps he came out his front door.

"Sookie!" He reached and put his arms around me in a bear hug. "Thank God! Are you ok?"

His thoughts slammed into me. Physical contact always makes hearing someone's thoughts impossible to avoid, even Sam. This is why I don't date. I heard '... thought she was going to die... Fucking Vampires... I should have done something about the Ratts the first time they creeped her out... Fucking Psychos! God she smells good. Smells like him now, though... shouldn't have told him... but she would've died! … Shit Shit Shit... she's so soft... got to keep her away from him... want her so bad...' I pulled out of his embrace but kept my hands on his forearms. I wanted to keep listening to what he knew but I didn't want to keep encouraging his lustful thoughts. I would never have considered listening in before. I have always tried really hard to stay out of the thoughts of my friends and family. I considered it wrong. But Sam had lied to me. I needed answers even if he decided to _protect _me from the truth.

"I'm fine, Sam, better than fine. I feel great." I smiled at him but his relief turned into a glare.

'Fucking Vampire and his freaking blood! She's not going to be be free of him now... got to get her to avoid him... he'll try to control her... own her...' he thought. But what he said was, "Glad you're ok. I was really worried there. Can't believe those psychos attacked you!"

"Yeah. If I'd only been listening, they couldn't have snuck up on me."

"Nah, Chère, can't think like that. I should have walked you to your car. Can't believe I didn't. I think you know how I feel about that Vamp and I should have made sure you were ok." He _was _there though. I could see how he saw me, on the ground, being kicked, the Ratts laughing. I heard a growl in his mind and then the image was gone. Something was off about how he saw the attack. Was he crouching in the trees?

I smiled. "Hey, I'm the one who told you to go on home. I can take my own blame. I was a little cocky, huh?"

Sam smiled but it was forced.

"So... would you like to tell me what kind of supernatural you are? Or would you prefer I figure it out myself?" I asked.

He jumped away from me but not before I saw an image of the bar's neighborhood dog; the very same collie who came to bark at Bill after I saved him.

Sam looked panicked. He turned and strode down the steps of his porch and stopped halfway to the bar's back entrance. He scrubbed his hands through his hair and then crossed his arms still facing away from me.

I followed him but stopped several feet away. I wasn't going to let him not answer but I didn't want to push too hard either. This was obviously really hard for him. Some of my anger at him faded.

"When I was 15..." Sam began. His voice was low and even with my enhanced hearing I took a couple steps closer so I didn't miss anything. "I was adopted. Did I ever tell you that?" I didn't answer. Sam never talked about his past. He knew he hadn't told me. "The first time I shifted, I was only 15. I turned into a dog right there in our living room. My mom saw it happen. I was so scared. I ran and it was hours before I was able to calm down, turn back into myself and come home. My parents left town without me the next day." He turned back to me then, arms still crossed defensively over his chest.

"I'm a shape-shifter. I can turn into any animal."

His own parents had abandoned him. Ok, I couldn't give him too much crap about not telling me, but he wasn't getting off the hook completely. "You came to check on me when I stopped the Ratts from draining Bill." I didn't even really make it a question. Things were starting to make sense.

He seemed surprised that I figured that out. Or maybe just that I wasn't screaming and running away.

"I _am _disappointed in you, Sam. You should have known you could trust me with this. I would have appreciated knowing we had more in common than just work."

His face was warring between shock and guilt. I concentrated to see if I could pick up his thoughts. I only expected to get flashes like normal, but suddenly it was all there. '... knew she'd be mad I didn't tell her... still can't tell her she's not human... I really hope she can't read Vampires... probably would have been scared to death sitting his lap if she could... He doesn't know about her gift, maybe he won't tell her... probably wants to keep her in the dark anyway... manipulate her... I can still protect her..."

"Sookie..."

"Ok. I'm gonna have to stop you before you get started there, Sam. I know you are planning to continue with the lying. I am not having it. You say you are my friend, you need to start acting like it. I know I was naive about Bill. But my eyes are open now and I want to know everything. I already know I'm not all human. At least Eric thinks so. He didn't say what though. I know you've been keeping what you know about Supes to yourself, partially for your own sake and partially to try and protect me. I would hope that you would respect me enough to let me make my own choices about my life. I wish you had told me something about Vampires before I met Bill. I'm not sure what I would have done differently but I now know Bill is a bad guy. He let me get hurt. Eric told me. So with that all in mind, you wanna try again?"

Sam clenched his jaw. "Eric told you, did he?" I nodded. "Did _Sheriff _Northman tell you he's the _good _guy, maybe? Or did he tell you about his own reputation? He's ancient and powerful and deadly. He rules the Vampires in this territory and they are all terrified of him. He killed the Ratts. He might kill Bill, too. He claimed you. He thinks you belong to him, gonna make you one of his human pets. You wanna know about Vampires, Sook? Humans are playthings to them. They can glamour humans, hypnotize you into doing or saying whatever they want. He'll feed from you and use you up. He will use your gift for his own gain. So go ahead, get mad at me for protecting you." He was pissed. What a rant. But I was listening to the inner rant too. Not all of what he said was completely true.

"You are still manipulating me, Sam. You are afraid of Eric, I get that. But you also respect him, at least a little. All Supes are dangerous though, right? I bet _you _could kill if you wanted to," I saw a flash in his mind of him shooting a blonde woman. It was a kill shot, no doubt. I'm usually really good about hiding my reactions to what I hear, but Sam really did kill someone. Fuck! I knew it was written all over my face, my shock.

"You saw that, didn't you?" he asked. His pain and guilt over her death was there for me to read. I pulled back from his mind for a minute. I wanted him to stop thinking about that. I couldn't bear to see it. I looked away from his face.

"Let's go inside. It's too early for a drink but I might make an exception today," he said and I followed him in.

He grabbed a couple fresh glasses from behind the bar then headed toward his office in the back. I followed him trying not to think about my friend and boss murdering someone. I focused on his obvious fear for me and the possible causes. We needed to stay on topic as much as possible. I didn't want to poke at Sam's troubled past. I needed to know about my own future. Maybe one day he would trust me with the rest of his secrets.

We sat down in his office and he poured us each a shot from his private stash. Handing me a glass he said, "I didn't tell Eric about your gift. He doesn't know you are telepathic. He pushed hard but I told him I wouldn't betray your secrets. I hope that counts for something."

"That was good of you, Sam. Thank you. I will probably tell him myself, but I appreciate it." I took a sip and it burned my throat. Scotch wasn't really my thing but it seemed appropriate right now. "He left me a letter this morning explaining a lot of things. He said he's busy right now but that he will see me again soon. I want to talk to him, Sam. I have questions."

Sam looked into his drink. He looked kind of sad. I hesitantly reached out to his mind again, 'can't stop it... love you, Sookie... don't want to lose you...'

"Sam, how do I find Eric?" I knew he didn't want to tell me but I heard it anyway. The memory of a woman's annoyed voice... 'Fangtasia, the bar with bite' echoed in his mind.

I giggled, "The bar with bite? Really, Sam? Where is it?" He was shocked again and not amused but he thought it anyway.

Shreveport. I smiled. "Thanks. I'm not going to go tonight. Eric might come to see me after all. We can talk again later, ok?" I touched his shoulder on the way out and left him to his own ghosts.


	10. Chapter 9 - Excuses, Excuses - Eric POV

**Chapter 9 - Excuses, Excuses - Eric Northman's Point of View**

I rose from my day rest with only one thing on my mind. Normally I would be consumed with my duties as Sheriff, my business interests, Pam's latest way to annoy me, or finding a tolerable Feed-N-Fuck. It's a crude but accurate description of a Vampires most common meal option, post-revelation. Humans call them Fangbangers, another common but no more endearing term for the hordes of humans who seek out Vampires to offer themselves for sex and blood. They made themselves disposable like a bad take-out meal complete with low-budget toy. My bar was full of them and had been every night since I'd opened.

It was convenient but boring. I'd been so bored!

I was bored no longer thanks to one sweet smelling, blonde mystery. I cursed my day rest this morning for the first time in centuries. I wanted to stay with her until she woke and discover her secrets one by one. But not only did the sun call me from her side, but I had urgent duties to attend; one still-living, human attacker and one possible-stalker.

I entered my bar, Fangtasia, through the rear employee door and went straight to my office. We did not open for another hour but I was not interested in interacting with the mundane humans who would be gathering at the main entrance and parking lot.

I still had the scent of her on me and in my head. I did not want it sullied.

When I had left her with the shifter this morning, I had flown directly to my home. I did not bother to shower though there were smears of blood on my hands and clothes from her injuries. As I lay in bed, waiting for the pull of dawn, I looked at the red on my white skin. The blood had dried several hours ago but its smell was still appealing in its sweetness. Giving her my blood had created a blood-tie between us and I could feel her. The tie was muted by distance and likely by her being asleep but I marveled at the awareness of her in my mind.

As I contemplated my other bonds, I could feel Pam's emotions fade out as she died for the day. being several centuries her senior, I would not feel the need to rest for a while yet. My Maker's connection to me was not nearly so clear. Godric had released me several centuries ago from his command and had then muted our bond from his side in the last few years so that I could not even feel his emotions or the pull of his location. I only knew that he lived.

After Godric and I parted ways in the early 1950's, he went to serve as Sheriff in Dallas and I pledged fealty to Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana. As monarchs go, Sophie-Anne is almost tolerable. She's spoiled, un-disciplined, ego-driven and far more confident than her accomplishments would warrant. She's not even 400 years old! But I've seen worse. She lets me rule my area with little interference. Her tribute requirements are hefty but not prohibitive. She seems to think that because she attained the position of Queen it's because she's earned it. She doesn't seem to realize it's because no one else wants it. Monarchy comes with too much paperwork and hassle.

As I looked at the flaking blood on my hands, I was compelled by a desire to know if Sookie tasted as good as she smelled. Old blood does not appeal to Vampires normally. I was not interested in 'food' but because my new little pet's secrets were so distracting. I licked a thick blood spot on my wrist.

My fangs extended and I was filled with heady desire. I had thought of her as a Valkyrie earlier and my imaginings were more accurate than I knew. The mead served in the halls of Valhalla could not have been sweeter. I was consumed with her all the more. Suddenly, I wanted her to think of me. I needed her to want me as I wanted her. I should have spoken to her. She knew nothing of me and I knew too little of her.

According to the Shifter, she was alone in her gifts and _otherness_, vague as that was, and she would especially be seeking answers after her attack. I would not leave her without them until I saw her next. I lept from my bed and sped to my office. I wrote out a note to her and sealed it. Going to my front door, I dropped it in a special lock box I had made for daytime pick ups for an errand runner I kept on call. Bobby wasn't good for much but he should be able to play mailman at least. I texted him to come now to pick up and deliver the letter as I settled back into bed. I slipped into dayrest.

Now as I retreated to the closet at the back of my office for a change of clothes, I chastised myself for my weak need to keep her scent on me. I did not need others becoming interested in her. I did not need her hunted while I was still working to secure her safety and make it known that she was MINE. Few would dare challenge me once I made my claim known.

I quickly showered and changed. Compton would be downstairs waiting for me. I was unsure as to how much displeasure I could show him. Though I found it distasteful and dishonorable, he had broken no rules by failing to help a human. Failing to check in with me was a minor offense unless he was found guilty of some greater intent. The drainers were another matter. Failing to report and/or dispose of drainers was a serious oversight, especially when they had then attacked someone else. Though she was not Vampire, if I leaned on the fact that Sookie was more than human, I had more justification for whatever punishment I gave Compton if the Queen, Magister, or Odin forbid, Compton's Maker questioned me. But using her undetermined supernatural status could expose Sookie to further scrutiny. I would have to consider it further.

I felt Pam arrive and I summoned her using our bond. "Master," she said as she entered the office.

I did not require Pam refer to me as Master, she usually called me Eric when we were alone, but she seemed to enjoy it. She reveled in the fact that she had such a powerful Vampire for a Maker. This pleased me.

"Compton is secure downstairs, yes?" She had texted me last night that he had arrived. He had waited two hours to show up but at least I was not tasked with tracking him down.

"Yes, he was displeased that he would have to stay here for the day to wait for you, but he was persuaded to comply." She smirked and I wondered if she'd had to take silver to him to get him to stay. As my Lieutenant she had the right if he was misbehaving but I sensed more enjoyment than irritation from her. I would discover soon enough whether he was willing to cooperate. And I wanted to know why he took so long to report to Fangtasia.

I nodded. There was little on my desk that needed attending to as I had been caught up before I left for Bon Temps last night. I stood from my desk and beckoned her to follow.

Behind a secure door, concrete stairs descended to a basement level 'multi-purpose' room. There was little down here most of the time. A storage area held a few spare coffins and a hidden supply room held what might be called 'rainy day' supplies only Pam and I knew how to breach. Various other treasures were hidden in the walls that even Pam did not know about. I trusted Pam completely, but what she did not know, she could not be forced to betray. Currently a spare coffin sat off to the side of the room secured with silver chain. I assumed Compton rested inside.

In the center of the room cuffed to an iron bar, was the male Drainer from Sookie's attack. His body gave random spasms due to V withdrawal. The main reason that humans should not be allowed Vampire blood as a drug is because the effects were unpredictable and extreme. Humans could simply have a heightened sexual experience, vaguely similar to taking the human drug Ecstasy, or they could go on a killing rampage with superhuman strength. Witches sometimes saw visions brought about by their own magic, while others merely hallucinated. Some became powerfully addicted while others did not at all.

The giving of blood as I had done with Sookie last night was entirely different. I understood from my Maker that the intention behind the sharing played a part in its effects. Our blood is considered sacred. Many believe that the only time blood should be share is to create a Vampire progeny. When the Vampire gives blood from the source, as opposed to stolen/drained from a Vampire, a connection is created. A Vampire can create a human thrall for purpose of controling them. This was more common before the Great Revelation so that Vampires might have a human companion to take care of their needs without being able to reveal our secret. A human thrall could become obsessed if manipulated too often or if given too much blood. Too much glamour could damage the human also. A completely mindless human was of little use. I always preferred to glamour the human to forget me only once and only when necessary. Keeping a human pet around had never appealed to me. My employee, Ginger, was the closest I'd ever come and she was more Longshadow's or Pam's pet than mine. What little mind she once had now resembled the cheese with holes in it humans were so fond of from being glamoured so often. She'd witnessed more than she should have over the last couple years.

I decided that Compton was to go first. I actually had little interest in the human other than identifying his network of buyers, if any, and then his death. I'd let Pam have her fun with him.

I nodded to Pam indicating that she should release Compton's chains and open the coffin. She used gloves to protect herself from the silver. Compton's eyes found mine as soon as he was released. He stood before me and then nodded his head in a show of respect. "Sheriff."

"William Compton. It has been many years. You've made quite something of your arrival in my area. I thought you had moderated your behavior since leaving your Maker's side. Was I mistaken?" Bill and Lorena had left a trail of bloody bodies everywhere they went for decades after Bill was made. He claimed he had eventually grown disgusted by the waste and convinced his Maker to release him. I had been in court 3 decades ago when he had requested residency from Sophie-Anne in New Orleans. The Queen had not been interested in accepting someone who was unable to clean up his own messes and left evidence for the human authorities to find. Bill had plead his case and she'd accepted him. I'd heard nothing of him causing problems in Louisiana since then.

"Sheriff, I have no intention of causing any trouble in your area. I have embraced Mainstreaming and only wish to take up residence in my ancestral home." Mainstreaming was the term used for those wishing to live among humans and exemplify the public image desired by the Vampire Authority. That image was the illusion Vampires only drank synthetic blood and were peaceful. It was always a lie, as far as I could tell. I knew of no Vampires older than the Great Revelation who adhered to it in private.

"And Miss Stackhouse?" Bill stiffened.

"I am embarrassed to say the smell of her blood overwhelmed me. I am still young enough that I feared I would be driven to attack rather than defend her," he lied.

"Bill, we are creatures of deception. All your youth tells me is that you still have much to learn." I moved faster than even his eyes could detect being nearly 900 years his senior. I had him around the throat and forced him to his knees. "Let's try this again. Explain yourself."

Bill was not a timid creature, I'd give him that. He glared up at me and growled. I only smiled down at him. He had nothing. Disobedience, suspicious behavior, followed by lies only confirmed to me there was something more a miss here than negligence.

"Sookie is mine," he said.

My smile evaporated. My fingers tightened on his throat. Luckily he had no need to breath, as it was impossible now.

"Your lies are getting worse. Not only is Sookie NOT yours and never has been; she is mine." He did not attempt to move but his whole body grew still as only Vampires can and I sensed his fear. "She met you two nights ago when she saved your miserable undead existence. I would expect gratitude would be more appropriate than unfounded claims. This is your last chance, Bill. I have no problem with ending you. As far as I am concerned, you were aiding drainers in addition to your other infractions. Tell. Me. Now." And I waited. We stared each other down for several minutes. Eventually, I felt his body shift ever so subtly and I knew was ready to talk. I loosened my grip. Slightly.

"I am the Procurer for Queen Sophie-Anne. She claims Sookie for herself."

I froze and my grip tightened again. NO! No. That spoiled princess would never get her pampered fingers on Sookie. I'd kill her first!

Where had that come from? I did not even know the girl. I did not know what she was and here I was practically swearing treason for her. For her, my very own Valkyrie...

Stupid as it was, I knew I'd do it too. I'd kill Sophie-Anne and take that God-awful crown of hers for a slip of a girl. Clearly I'd been bewitched.

"That's a shame," I said calmly. I continued to give nothing away with my stoney expression.

Bill looked confused. "You will release her to me?" He tried to hold back his surprise.

"Oh, no, Billy-Boy. Sookie isn't for claiming. Miss Stackhouse is under my protection, but she isn't human. The Queen has no right to take her." I paused for effect. Bill was so young compared to me. I would use that to my advantage. "You've smelled her, even her blood. You _know _she is not human." I looked at him expectantly.

He only looked confused, uncertain. He had no idea. He knew only that she smelled incredibly good; good in a way that no human ever had though. That helped my argument. Whatever Sophie-Anne had told him, she had left out the details of Sookie's mysterious _otherness_.

I decided it was safe to push it. "You _do _know, don't you, Bill?" I cocked my eyebrow and waited.

"I... haven't encountered her kind before. I was... unsure." Yeah. I could enjoy playtime now that I had the upper hand again but I still needed answers.

"The Drainers, these Rattrays, tell me, did you arrange for the attack on yourself, or only the attack on Sookie?" I was taking a leap but my instincts were solid. I knew he was to blame somewhere in all this.

"I... They introduced themselves to me two nights ago at Merlotte's. I could tell the male was an addict." Bill's gaze shifted to Mack Rattray who was chained not ten feet from him. "I glamoured them to tell me their intentions while the shifter was out of the room. I knew they planned to drain me. I asked them about Sookie since she seemed to dislike them. Her Majesty was not sure if she was Psychic or Telepathic but knew it was one of those. Sookie obviously knew what they intended. She was trying to tell me not to go anywhere. The Drainers told me she was considered crazy by the locals, a little slow mentally too. So I let them 'capture' me after I glamoured them. They would have only taken a little before releasing me unless Sookie appeared. Her Majesty wanted to know if her gifts could be useful."

I interrupted him, "Of course she is useful. And potentially powerful. I'm surprised she used you instead of coming to me. You blundered it so impressively, you could have gotten her killed. She should have sent me." I knew why she didn't, of course. Whatever Sookie was, one whiff of her and I would have never turned her over to anyone, Queen, King, or Authority. Sookie was mine and I feared it would take everything I had to protect her.

I commanded Compton to remain for the rest of the night. I needed to get a head of the situation. How could I protect Sookie when neither of us knew what she was?

Psychic or Telepath?

There were Psychic and Telepathic humans, of course. They were just witches of varying types but that's not what Sookie was. Her otherness was not human. Of course her mental abilities could be related to her human side, a human-witch relation plus a supernatural element, but witches has a distinct aroma. Frankly, witch magic stank and witches usually needed to have some intention to their powers. Sookie had no idea, according to Merlotte, about the origin of her gift.

Mostly she just did not smell of witch.

I really didn't know if she was psychic or telepathic. She had been attacked, something that her gift, whichever one, should have prevented. Either she had no premonition of her near-death, which seemed both unfortunate and unlikely, or she had not heard the thoughts of her attackers for some reason. Both options puzzled me.

Would the powers-that-be not let her see her own death coming? Or was she distracted enough not to hear the thoughts of those two vermin-humans?

My logic leaned towards a busy evening leaving her distracted which equaled Telepathy.

What creatures were Telepathic?

I was stumped. No real creatures that I knew. I'd had a psychic-witch once. It hadn't lasted long. I think she knew it wouldn't. She was psychic. She must have known. She died quite happy, though. I made sure of it.

The thought of Sookie's death, though, was NOT happy. My body tightened, prepared to do battle at the mere suggestion. What magic was this that compelled me toward this wisp of a girl?

I released Pam to proceed with the human's questioning and confined Bill in a secure area where he could not hear them. I needed to plan. I had a great deal to process and a small window of time to prepare. Sophie-Anne would come for Sookie unless I found a way to hold her off. Bill would lurk around us both waiting for his opportunity. He wasn't going to give up his assignment and I could not hold him indefinitely.

I would need to discreetly call upon all my resources. I needed both information and, likely, powerful allies. I considered my list of options:

Godric - Despite our distance, my Maker would respond to my need. He is over two thousand years old and could offer valuable insight.

Dr Ludwig - With any luck, the supernatural doctor could identify Sookie's genetics right away. She was only a phone call away. Please let it be that easy.

Nora - My Vampire sister, Godric's only other Progeny, worked for the Authority. She had access to resources I didn't. I would have to ask for assistance as Family and hope her political affiliations would stay out of it. It would be a risk and likely only as a last resort.

Pythia - No, the Ancient Pythoness was truely my last resort. She was too powerful and no one ruled her. She could use us for her own ends or kill us before we knew it had happened.

Dangerous options...


	11. Chapter 10 - Do or Do Not - Sookie POV

**Chapter 10 - Do or Do Not - Sookie's Point of View**

Eric didn't come to see me. He said he was busy and so I shouldn't have expected him, but I did. I stayed in with Gran and told her everything I knew. I even told her how I felt about Eric even though I knew it was kinda silly and that I didn't know him from Adam. I told her I was not going to use my mental shields as much becasue I wanted to get better at using my telepathy. She understood, what with a murder and Vampires and criminals making Bon Temps a little more _interesting_ than we normally liked. I would still try to keep out her thoughts so we could both have some privacy at home. She said she didn't mind, only that she didn't want either her worries or preoccupation with daily inconsequentials to distract me. I figured we'd be fine.

Since I'd decided to use my gift more instead of blocking it, I would listen as much as I could stand at work. I knew if I could get better at it I might find a way to be less miserable with it. Maybe there were other Telepaths who could teach me. My shields did seem stronger since I was healed. I wanted to try to filter thoughts instead of blocking everything.

The next afternoon, as I bopped from table to table taking dinner and drink orders I listened in to Tara and her customer. "Hey, sugar. Make momma another stinger, would you?" Jane Bodehouse slurred out her request.

Tara, Miss Call-shit-as-she-sees-it, leaned across the bar and spoke her mind. "You listen to me, Jane Bodehouse. You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't no man in here gonna wanna take you home. Sam will have to call your son to come and get you just like he always does, even though everybody knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?" Her voice was calm and matter of fact. It seemed to confuse Jane.

"What'd you just say to me?" she mumbled. All she really heard was '...listen... man... home... ashamed...' which then made her think of Mike Spencer, the parish coroner, and an intimate encounter they'd had a few weeks back. He had licked her toes. Ewww!

"I said any particular brand of cognac?" Tara answered, cool as a cucumber, pleased she'd gotten away with her smart mouth. Jane only saw her serious face but inside Tara was laughing. I felt bad but I almost laughed myself.

Cognac was something Jane understood. Her slurred voice went back to vaguely flirty, "Ah ... no ... whatever you have that's nice and cheap."

I was waiting on a table of three college age kids. Their IDs showed they were all barely 21. Frat boys by the thoughts coming from them. Dirty and obnoxious. "So you want loaded skins and a pitcher of Bud. Is that it for y'all?"

"Yes," they said in chorus but the one closest to me was thinking 'Yes, if you serve them nachos off them perfect titties, we'd all be mighty obliged. Ain't nothing I like more than lickin' food off...'

Stupid pervert kid, "OK then …"

As I turned to leave the kid was still on about my assets, 'That's a fine ass too.' Too bad he couldn't leave his perversion in his head. He just had to act...

As soon as I sensed him reach to pinch my backside, I spun around and grabbed his wrist. I was fast and strong now. I had him before he could actually touch me and he wasn't getting out of my grip. The surprising part was that when my skin touched his, he got what felt like an electrical shock from me. Not only him, but René had come to my aid from the next table over and my 'jolt' had gotten him too. I wasn't holding on to René so he jerked away, but the kid who had attempted to grope me was not so fortunate. He had yelped and then cringed back from me as he fought my hold.

"Ahh! What was that?"

"That was you trying to put your hands where they don't belong, Buddy." I flung his arm back at him.

"No, not that. You zapped me or something. You got a taser hidden somewhere?"

Since I was in shorts and short sleeves, that was unlikely. "Static electricity, Kid."

René leaned over the kid, "Ah-pologize."

Rubbing his wrist the kid said, "Sorry." He didn't look like he meant it in the least but he wasn't happy either.

"You best leave da ladies here alone, see?" René told the kid, his Cajun accent thick as ever. "Merlotte's issa nice place and we wan'ta keep it dat way. Maybe you an' your friends should fin' someplace else to eat, yeah?"

One of the guys glared at René. "Don' look at me, you," he said as he glared back.

The kids looked a little freaked and slunk out of the booth and out of the building.

Looking back at me René said, "Yous gave me a hellva shock too, girl. Better you got t'em than me, though. I's likes to break da kids arm off. Yous gonna be alrigh'?"

"I'm good, René . Thanks."

"You remind me of me babé sister, you. I hope to God dat somebody will stick up for her if some Azzwhole ever does her dat way." René was remembering an argument with his sister about the Vampire she was seeing. She had fang marks on her neck and he was pissed. He'd seen me talk to Bill. I hoped that wasn't why I reminded him of his sister. I gave a shaky smile and walked over to the bar to give Tara my drink orders. Seemed like everybody had more experience with Vampires than I did.

As I took a breath, thinking about what the hell the jolt of electricity I had felt could have been, Sam caught my eye.

"Sookie, when you get a minute, can you come on back to my office?"

"Sure, Sam." It was possible he's seen all that. Maybe he could tell me what had just happened.

I did one last sweep through my tables and then called out, "Dawn, can you keep an eye on my tables for a few minutes? I'll be right back." When I heard her, "No problem, Sook," I slipped down the back hallway to Sam's office.

His door was open and he was sitting in his desk chair turned toward me. I smiled at him and took a seat in the opposite chair. I tuned my mental hearing away from the bar patrons and focused on Sam. He wasn't thinking in words so much as emotions at the moment. He was cautious and apologetic and there was a sense of waiting to him. I went ahead and spoke first.

"So, what did you see? I'm not really sure what happened a few minutes ago. That is what you wanted to talk about, right?"

His brow furrowed and he said, "I didn't really see it so much as I smelled it." His eyes narrowed. "Smelled like lightning. Did you shock that kid with a thunderbolt, Sookie?" I laughed and so did he, our tension from yesterday broken. "I wouldn't blame you if you did smite him. I would've helped René and broke his other arm." I don't think either of us would've actually hurt the boy, but I appreciated the moral support.

"Seriously though, that was weird, right?" I asked him. That was so not static.

"Sookie, do you know anything about where your gift comes from? Did your Gran tell you if anyone one else had it? Grandparents? Cousins? … a great-great-great grandfather Greek God who likes to throw lightning bolts?" He chuckled and I grinned. I wish!

"Gran said her husband, Gran-daddy Earl, used to know things, secret things. He might have been telepathic, too. He went missing when I was little so I don't remember that about him. I didn't really understand it about myself at the time. Gran only just told me last night. I don't think she knows for sure. He never told her he was Telepathic but raising me, I think she figured it out." I'm sure if Gran-Daddy had told her anything, Gran would have told me sooner. How could he have kept it a secret from his wife? I couldn't keep complete strangers from at least knowing I'm weird and I've tried.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about myself, Sookie. It was selfish of me. I was afraid you'd reject me." I must have made a face because he quickly said, "I know that's unfair. But I had another reason too." He took a steadying breath. "I was afraid that if I told you about other Supes, that it would get you involved in the Supernatural community and there is more bad there than good. I was hoping you could stay out of that mess. I hate it myself. That's why I live out here in this small town away from all that craziness... I guess there is no running from it though. It found its way into Bon Temp too."

I shook my head at Sam, "I see that's what you wanted, but it wasn't right for you to make that decision for me. If you were so worried, you should have told me what to be afraid of, what to look out for, so I could take care of myself. You're not my keeper, Sam."

I could see from his mind that he _did _see himself as my keeper, my protector. He saw me as his. He wanted me to be his. Unfortunately, I didn't see him that way. He was my friend and my boss, and the friend part had taken a beating from his lying.

"Sook, I won't... I want you to know I'm here for you. You can come to me anytime and I will tell you what I know about Supes, ok? I just want you to be careful. Eric _is _dangerous. I don't know that what he'll say will be the truth." What I heard from his head was that by being open with me he hoped that I would come to him _instead _of Eric.

I was annoyed but decided to accept Sam's attempted apology. I still resented his reasoning. I thanked Sam, gave him a hug and said I needed to get back to my tables. My frustration must have showed on my face because as I left Sam's office and passed the kitchen door Lafayette said, "Baby girl, don't even let that get you down."

Sometimes I thought Laf was the real psychic people mistook me for. I wondered what he'd noticed. "Don't let what get me down?"

He smiled, "Don't let nothin' get you down. It's the only way to live." He turned to the other cook, "Ain't that right, Big John?" I smiled and kept going.

I heard the Big John grunt a "Right" before I was out of earshot.

I shifted my 'hearing' to the front of the restaurant and as I scanned minds I heard my Brother's name in both Tara and Dawn's minds. I considered not listening but Dawn was remembering an argument she and Jason were having about a Vampire bite Jason saw on her. I decided to keep listening.

Dawn was tallying a ticket as Tara poured a pitcher of beer. Tara had asked her about Jason. Tara was practically sick with envy since she'd realized Jason had been seeing Dawn again. They'd been off and on for a couple years. My brother didn't date with any intention of permanence but Dawn was really pretty and liked to _date _nearly as much as Jason.

Dawn was laughing, "He's probably pretty pissed off at me right about now, but ... hell, he probably deserves it." She'd left Jason tied to her bed with silk scarves after their argument over Dawn's Vampire bite marks had riled them up for kinky sex. Ew! Dawn was thinking of the bite marks and the bar where she met and was, um, very intimate with a blonde Vampire. She wasn't thinking of his face but of his body and long blonde hair and the way he held her against the wall while he... Oh my God! I was shocked. Did Eric have sex with Dawn. My Eric? I was weirded out. I tried to tune back into the conversation Tara and Dawn were having.

Tara was saying, "You know, I have to say I'm surprised you and him got back together."

Dawn laughed, "No more than I am, baby. Believe me."

"Think it's gonna last?" Tara probed.

Dawn was starting to pick up what everyone else already knew, "Is there a reason you want to know, Tara?"

Playing it off Tara said, "No... but ever since I've been friends with Sookie, I've just gotten a kick out of watching Jason's escapades with women, you know." She shrugged.

Dawn nodded knowingly and walked away, "Sort of."

I waved at Dawn as I came into their view, "I'm back, Dawn. Thanks."

"Table four got another pitcher. René just asked for the check. Everybody else is still good," Dawn said as she passed me.

I nodded and went to go tally the bill. Standing by the register I heard the news story playing on the television overhead.

"In other news, a tragic car crash has claimed three lives. Paramedics..."

There was a round of laughter at one of the tables and I lost the rest of what was said.

I turned to Tara, "Hey, turn it up." She was looking at the TV too.

The story continued, "... Reverend Theodore Newlin, his wife, Yvette, and their 18-month-old daughter, Bethany - all pronounced dead on arrival at Baylor University Medical Center. There were a total of seven other casualties as well in the freak accident, apparently caused when a freeway sign fell onto Westbound Interstate 30 last night..."

Reverend Newlin was the head of the Fellowship of the Sun church, the one that hated Vampires and told anyone who would listen that they were of the Devil. Whether his death and the deaths of the other nine people were due to an accident or caused by sabotage, Vampires were sure to be blamed.

Nothing was ever easy...


	12. Chapter 11 - Into the Lion's Den -Sookie

**Chapter 11 - Into the Lion's Den - Sookie's Point of View**

I waited until dusk to leave my house for Shreveport. I wanted to leave earlier, like, yesterday. Literally. If I'd known where to go when I'd woken up, I probably would have run straight to him. I wanted to go yesterday afternoon when Sam's thoughts let it slip that I could find Eric at the Vampire bar in Shreveport, Fangtasia. Fang-tasia. Apparently Vampires have a strange sense of humor. I wanted Eric to come to me last night. I know he said that he would come soon, but I was too impatient for answers.

And to see him again.

To see him for the first time. I had a sneaking suspicion that Dawn's Vampire and mine were one and the same. I didn't want him to be though. It made me feel irrationally jealous. Didn't I tell myself that Eric _wasn't _going to claim me as his 'human'? That I belong to myself? And here I was feeling like Eric was mine, just because Dawn had sex ONCE with a blonde Vampire.

I was being ridiculous.

As I drove down the highway I tried to be rational. We weren't anything to each other. He'd saved my life. He'd carried me while I was injured. These things meant a lot to me but they were probably nothing to him. He was probably just going along minding his own business all superhero-like when he saw my attack and came to my rescue. Last night he was probably rescuing some other damsel. Probably a brunette... with dimples and short-shorts... Someone pretty and well liked and normal... like Dawn.

Shit!

Think of something else, Sookie! I wonder what a Vampire bar is like? I didn't know what to wear so I grabbed a pretty white sundress with red flowers on it. I'm wearing my red ear rings with matching purse and heels. Would Vampires think red was in bad taste or good? Crap! Would red make them think I want them to bite me? Lord, I hope not. Maybe I should have asked. Maybe I should have gotten someone to come with me... No, everybody I would have asked was working tonight. I wouldn't have asked Jason, not that he was available. I quickly backpedaled to keep the memory of Dawn's thoughts of Jason from coming to mind.

Yuck!

Eric better not like that sort of thing...

I could feel myself turn beet red as I realized where my train of thought has escaped to... again. I had Eric on the brain.

I found the right street easy enough. The parking lot was nearly full already. I found a spot and took a moment to check my appearance in the rear view mirror. Steeling myself I reached out my mind to check the parking lot for safety. After the Ratts, I was never going to be careless about that again. A couple of women (and one man) were doing final appearance checks as I had done. Their makeup was all goth-like and black. Their mental reflections didn't appeal to me. There was a couple making out two cars over. Several people were near the door, some of them void-minds, like Bill-not Eric, and in the alley at the end of the row from my car, there was a human and a Vampire. The Vampire was feeding on the human. I couldn't hear her, the Vamp, but the human guy was really enjoying himself. Pain, pleasure and obsession were screaming from his head.

I slammed my mental shields up and tried to calm my panicked breathing. Nothing to worry over. It was clearly consensual. I wanted to be horrified, but the pleasure he felt...

I shuddered. Sink or swim, Sookie. Eric has my answers but beyond that, I just wanted to see him, to know him.

I got out of the car and headed to the door. There was a bouncer in leather. He didn't stop me. I must have looked ok. Just inside the door, to my right was a counter with a guy wearing leather shorts and... some straps across his chest? He was taking a cover charge for the club. I waited for him to finish with the customer ahead of me. As I stepped forward I heard, "Sookie Stackhouse."

Instead of Eric, or even Bill, who were the only Vampires I knew, it was a woman's voice. I turned to look at her. It was Dominatrix Barbie.

No kidding.

We sized each other up. She was beautiful, blonde and really tall. I think the leather boots with the 6-inch spiked heel helped with that last part. The rest of her was all skin and leather and shiny latex. Wow!

"Come right on in, Doll-face. No charge." Her lips twitched but it was more of a leer than a smile. I was very glad she was a Vampire. I did not want to know what she was leering about. I tried to smile back as I walked past her but I'm not sure I pulled it off. Smiling was forgotten as I looked around. It was like a Vampire theme-park. Vampire movie posters and art lined the walls. There were signs everywhere that said things like 'No biting on the premises' and 'Leave at your own risk.' Bizarre.

My shields were still up and I know I should probably drop them but I wanted a little back up first. I needed a drink.

I don't drink much. It was hard to hold on to my shields when I drank, but since I was planning on listening anyway I was hoping it would take the edge off my anxiety about, well, everything.

I wandered towards the bar through the crowds of humans and Vampires dressed in leather, vinyl and not much else. I had to walk around a dancer up on a small platform dancing with a pole. He was mostly dressed, even had a little hat on. Some of his motions were at super-human speeds. Must be another Vampire. Huh.

A well tattoed Native American was bartending. I didn't need to see the fangs he was displaying to know _he _was a Vampire. Deathly danger oozed from him. I said hello and asked for a gin and tonic. When I do drink in public, I keep it simple. The bartender poured it in a matter of seconds and as he passed it to me he leaned forward looking intently into my eyes. I wasn't sure that that was about and was about to say something when he glanced over my shoulder and immediately backed off.

"On the house," he said then turned away to take another order.

Curiouser and curiouser. I was starting to understand what Alice must have meant.

I downed half of my drink quickly and then dropped my shields.

Suddenly, HE was in my head from a dozen different minds. Behind me, seated on a throne across the bar from me was Eric. Shoulder length golden hair framed a gorgeous face with a dimpled chin. An open, sleeveless leather vest was all that covered his torso and it didn't cover much. He slouched insolently and made eye contact with no one.

If I had been looking with my own eyes I would have kept on admiring him but I was also hearing the lustful thoughts of the bar patrons. They all wanted him. Few were brave enough to actually consider approaching him. A few women in the bar had approached him successfully. Had been with him. Dawn had. It was him I'd seen in her memories.

Not one of them pictured his eyes though. Not one thought of being held by him the way he had held me. No one thought of him the way I did. All that was in their minds was fear and sex.

He was a God to them. How could they not be in awe of him? He radiated power.

And he was sex incarnate.

And I still wasn't looking at him. I turned around and sought his face. He looked up, right into my eyes. From across the bar I felt him, like he was in my very blood.

I eased away from the bar and slowly crossed the room to him. His eyes never left mine nor mine his. I paused at the edge of the raised platform/stage his throne sat on. His gaze was heavy but he gave nothing away with his expression. I tried to take a deep breath but it caught halfway in and held as I stepped up onto the stage. A foot away from him I stopped.

"Eric," there was almost a question in my tone.

"Sookie," his reply didn't question at all. It was warm. Apparently I was 'Miss Stackhouse' no longer. He gave the smallest smile and held out his hand for me. I took it and my breath relaxed as my face filled with a smile.

His smile broadened and he guided me into the seat next to him. He did not release my hand and I didn't complain.

"You are scrumptious. This dress is quite the improvement over your last outfit, though you look good in red either way."

"Thank you," I replied automatically. I was confused. My last 'outfit' he'd seen me in was my Merlotte's uniform, standard black shorts and a white t-shirt with a green logo. Nothing I was wearing was red. Besides, I was covered in... Oh. Blood.

I blushed, not sure if I was embarrassed, scared, angry or what.

"Yes, red is your color." He brushed a feather light caress of his other hand across my cheek so fast I almost doubted it happened. Suddenly Dominatrix Barbie was standing in front of us.

"Pam," Eric said something to her in another language and then in English, "this is Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you've met. Sookie, this is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, my Progeny."

"Nice to meet you, Pam. How did you know who I was, before, at the door?" I turned to Eric, "And what do you mean by 'Progeny'?"

Eric answered first, "I made her Vampire. She is my child." Pam replied right after as though finishing his sentence.

"And you smell like my maker." She leaned in and smelled my hair, "Plus something else. Something... sweet." She licked her lips and leered at me again. She really made me uncomfortable.

"Pam. Sookie is Mine." His tone was soft but commanding. I stiffened. Pam leaned away again and nodded to Eric. "I won't be back tonight. Mind the vermin."

And just like that. We were gone.


	13. Chapter 12 - Thicker than Blood - Eric

Chapter 12 - Thicker than Blood - Eric's POV

Sookie was coming. At first I was unsure if she was merely heading towards Shreveport or if she was actually coming to see me. Our fledgling bond began to pulse stronger within me. She was nervous. I was just beginning to pick that emotion out from what had been simple awareness of her last night. Bon Temps was just too fucking far from me to pick up on her regular emotions. If she was afraid or hurt I would know it. Pleased, nervous, sad and other more meager emotions would not reach me here. But, in my desire for her to come to me, nervous was promising. It was expected.

I still had not decided what to do about Compton but a decision would need to be made before dawn. If I could find a solution to keeping Sophie-Anne at bay, I would send him out, chastened, but more my spy than hers. He would need a proper punishment first, of course.

Yes, Sookie was a few minutes from entering the city at her current rate and her nervousness was now accompanied by anticipation. Excellent. She would have to cross town to get here so I assumed I would have at least twenty minutes to plan.

"Pam," I spoke softly into the room. I accompanied the call with slight push into our bond. She was flirting with a red-head in a skimpy halter top and I knew she would be less inclined to respond promptly without the nudge.

She stood in front of me in less than 20 seconds. She had taken a moment to convince her meal to stick around. I didn't begrudge her that. "Pamela, I will have a guest arrive shortly, a guest I do not want intercepted. You have 15 minutes with your new toy, then you will take over at the door."

Pam pouted. I arched a brow at her and she knew I would not be swayed by a tantrum now. "Fine," she grumbled. "Who's coming to dinner?" She changed her tone to a coo.

"I'm sure you will know. Run along now."

If there were not human and vampire witnesses present and she did not know it was beneath her, Pam would have stuck out her tongue at me. I could feel her desire to sass me through the bond, but she knew better. She would never disrespect me in public. Privately she had a _little_ leeway.

I texted one of my underlings to do some background checking in Bon Temps. If Sookie, who might be resistant to glamour, was out-of-town tonight, my associate ran less of a risk of being noticed. I gave her all the relevant information I had on Sookie's life: Brother, Grandmother, estranged Uncle, missing cousin, employment with the Shifter, and a Vampire neighbor who would not be making an appearance tonight.

Thalia is older than I am but fiercely loyal to me. I saved her life once. She returns the favor with small errands like this. She refuses to get involved in politics and so she would never do any task much more complicated than this fact-finding errand. I was not concerned that she would reveal what she knew to the Queen. She loathed Sophie-Anne. I reminded her that no one should know she'd been there and that NO ONE was to be harmed. After reporting her findings to me tonight, she would promptly forget all she knew. That was fine with both of us.

Ten more minutes. She would be here soon. I wonder how she knew to find me. The Shifter surely could have told her but I doubt he would offer the information freely. Maybe she knew a fangbanger. I suppressed a self-satisfied smile. I only hope my reputation preceded me. I felt some insecurity from her but it was fleeting. Perhaps she was concerned about the welcome she would receive. I had not actually invited her here. Interesting.

The fangbangers were as grotesque as ever tonight. Flaunting themselves wearing 'clothing' that left nothing to be fantasized about; they crowded the dance floor gyrating their bodies. Any other night, I enjoyed the allure my bar provided to tempt the eager and curious so easily into my grasp. Tonight they were insignificant. Insufficient. Not her.

She was here. I would wait for her. She was coming to me, so there was no need for me to leave my chair. No reason at all. I did not need to go out to the parking lot and see what was taking her so long. No, certainly not. I felt a little flair of disgust and then panic from her but both emotions were quickly smothered. She remained nervous but her determination was far stronger.

"Sookie Stackhouse," I heard Pam say. Clearly, I did not need to explain to her who she was to meet. Even if she did not smell of me from my blood in her, Sookie stood out. "Come right on in, Doll-face. No charge." I felt Pam's hunger for the scent of Sookie's blood. I didn't bother to suppress my glare. Sookie smelling of me was in itself a statement of my claim. I had a feeling I would need to formally, meaning verbally and possibly physically, make clear my claim to Pam. If my own progeny was willing to flirt with MY human, this was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.

And there she was. Beautiful. She stood out from the sycophantic fangbangers like a dove among crows. She was even more alluring than I had imagined. Ethereal in her white dress. The red flowers a tease across the virginal fabric. She wore her hair down around her shoulders and it shimmered golden even in the dim light. Her legs, tan and tempting, made my fingers itch to trace their length.

She did not look for me, or at much of anything but made her way with purpose toward the bartender. Here was her first test, and mine, as to her vulnerability around Vampires in my territory. Longshadow is part owner in my bar. He should have no question as to how I would respond to anyone attempting to take what is mine. She ordered her drink and he made it without incident, but when he passed it to her, he caught her eyes. Unbelievable! He was attempting to glamour her. I growled. Only the Supes here would hear me and my meaning was clear. Mine. He lifted his eyes and met mine for a moment. He knew how stupid he had been. Right under my nose. We would be having a conversation about respect soon, but now was not the time.

I kept her in view but did not stare. Too many were watching me after my possessive growl and I needed to keep them in view as well. Sookie took a long drink and then stared into her glass. I felt her emotions shift around. Surprise, awe, lust, jealousy, oh my, and something else... Some warm affection I could not define. But her nervousness was back in force. She turned around.

My eyes snapped to hers. MINE. I felt a pulse within me call out to her and I knew she felt it.

She started toward me. To the rest of the room, I'm sure it appeared as though I had glamoured her to come to me but this compulsion was a natural one between us. It was all I could do to stay in my seat and attempt to look unaffected by her. My eyes belonged to her though. Nothing else mattered. She finally stood before me. "Eric," she said with hesitation.

"Sookie," I'd only just held back from adding 'My' in front of her name. I needed to get a grip on my control but I did show her a little of my pleasure.

She smiled as she visibly relaxed. I could not help my answering smile but I kept it smaller than I was feeling. I took her hand and seated her next to me. I did not sit with humans on my throne. Another statement of Sookie's significance and my claim. The skin of her hand was golden and warm. She glowed like the sun itself and I wondered if everyone saw her that way or if it was a spell she wove just for me.

"You are scrumptious. This dress is quite the improvement over your last outfit, though you look good in red either way." I thought of the taste of her blood on my hands the other morning and resisted the urge to trace the flow of the red flowers across the curve of her breast. Soon.

She did not immediately follow my meaning and I let it hang in the air as I took in her lush form. She blushed and I ghosted a finger across it to test her warmth. I planned to see her skin turn that color with passion very soon. "Yes, red is your color."

Distracting nymph. We had things to discuss. I called to Pam through our Bond and she stood in front of us immediately.

I spoke to her in Swedish first. "Pam, I know you have been itching to meet the latest addition to the supernatural zoo. Behave." I continued in English, "This is Sookie Stackhouse. I believe you've met. Sookie, this is Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, my Progeny."

Sookie was polite but eager, "Nice to meet you, Pam. How did you know who I was, before, at the door?" She turned to me, "And what do you mean by 'Progeny'?"

The true meaning of Maker and Progeny could only be understood by Vampire but the short answer would do for now. Pam was eager to give her answer though, "And you smell like my maker."

Pam sniffed against Sookie's hair, "Plus something else. Something... sweet." She licked her lips. I wanted to slap the hungry expression off Pam's face. I couldn't believe I was feeling so possessive. I'm sure she assumed I would share Sookie. I'd never cared much before. But Pam had never seen me claim a human as my own, except for her, of course.

"Pam. Sookie is Mine." I would allow for no confusion. Sookie and I had things to discuss and no one could be allowed to overhear. I left Pamela to mind the bar and swept Sookie into my arms before she could object. I used my Vampire speed out of Fangtasia and then took to the air.

It took Sookie a good ten seconds to come out of her shock and take a look around. When she realized she was flying through the air high above Shreveport she shrieked and flung her arms around my neck. She was in no danger of falling of course. I had one arm around her back and one behind her knees. As she clung to me she buried her face into my neck and crushed her breasts into my chest. It was unintentional, of course, but I was quite enjoying it.

I chuckled at her. She breathed into my throat, "You can fly?! How is it that you can fly? And next time… WARN a girl first! You nearly gave me a heart attack." I chuckled again.

"You are perfectly safe and your health was in no danger. I can feel you, Sookie. I told you. We are connected. Drinking my blood not only healed you, it created what is called a Blood-Tie between us. There are many benefits. Have you heard of this before?" Whatever she had possibly heard was likely to be incorrect.

She forgot to be afraid as she looked up to my eyes in shock. "Blood! I drank your blood? Oh my God! I didn't realize. That… You… It did NOT taste like blood. It was sweet and thick and…" I felt her pleasure as she remembered. "It was kind of… yummy. Even half out of it, it was amazing," she finished shyly.

I smiled at her. "I'm glad it was as pleasurable for you as it was for me." She blushed.

She turned thoughtful for a moment then concern took over her face, "I'm not gonna become one of those V addicts, am I? Like the Rattrays?"

"No." I stroked my fingers across her back. "V Addicts drain Vampires. They do not drink from us directly or with our consent. Intention matters. I do not wish you harm. Some pets do grow obsessed with their Masters. Perhaps you will become especially fond of me, Sookie?" I nuzzled her cheek with mine. "That would please me."

I suddenly realized she's gone rigid in my arms. Her hands had left my neck and were now pushing slightly against my shoulders. The Blood-Tie... I had not been monitoring it, instead enjoying the feel of her in my arms. She was angry, a slow burning indignation was building within her. I looked at her face. Her eyes were flashing with fire. Hmm.

I arched a brow at her.

"Obsessed?! I am not obsessed with you. Nor are you my _MASTER_!" she snarled. "And did you just call me a pet? Like I'm your dog to come when you call? How dare you! Do you think I'm like those crazed groupies in your bar, _Mister_ Northman? That is NOT gonna happen. Take me back! Take me back right now!"

She clenched her fisted knuckles against my chest. She wanted to strike me. I could feel her holding back the impulse. She valued her life enough not to assault someone holding her hundreds of feet up in the air. We still needed to talk. I needed to break her little illusion of autonomy, for one thing. She would be mine or she would be the Queen's slave. Her days of naivety had come to an end.

I tightened my grip and flew us toward the swamp. I had an isolated safe-house there that she would be unable to leave without my assistance.

We landed on the deck surrounding the house and I carried her in. I set her on her feet and enjoyed her clutching me as she stumbled to get her balance back.

"Where are we?" she demanded as pulled her hands away from me.

"Somewhere we can speak freely, Miss Stackhouse. It is abundantly clear you are naïve to the point of suicidal. I personally find your brass quite a turn on," I gave her my full leer before continuing, "but many Supes, Vampires in particular, would kill you for speaking so rudely."

She swallowed visibly and pressed a hand to her stomach but she didn't back down and she didn't look away. Good girl. She wasn't afraid of me exactly just, finally, being cautious.

"You walk alone into a Vampire bar looking," I pressed my nose to her neck and inhaled, "and smelling," I looked back to her eyes, "like Vampire bait." I stepped away from her and indicated the overstuffed chairs behind her. I would rather keep touching her but I could be patient.

For a little while.

We sat. "I will forgive your overreaction for now. We need to discuss your abilities and your safety."

Ignoring me, she pressed her own concerns, "You told Pam... 'Sookie is Mine.'" She used her hands for air quotes and dropped her voice when she imitated me. If she were not so infuriating I would have been laughing. "What did you mean by that?"

I could feel her trying to reign her temper in. She knew that she needed answers and was obviously attempting to be civil.

"I have claimed you as mine. Other Vampires are forbidden from pursuing you. It means you have my protection. Since you have had my blood recently, for now you smell of me to other Supes. Vampires, Weres, Shifters.. they will know that to harm you will earn my... attention." I smiled. It wasn't my pretty smile.

"I know that you have lived a sheltered life out in Bon Temps." I felt Sookie's irritation again. "Sheltered from Supernatural politics, that is," I smirked. "But you no longer have the luxury of either ignorance or hiding. You are Telepathic, am I right?"

Sookie started in surprise. "How.. How did you know? Sam said he didn't tell you."

"He didn't. Why didn't you realize your boss was a Shifter?" I was pleased to know I had guessed correctly, but there were still holes in the story that I needed filled.

"Sam's tough to read. People's thoughts... well, I guess, Human thoughts... are just always there. I have to consciously try to keep them out of my head. Sam though, he's nice to work for because I can't hear him as well. Well, I couldn't. Its been easier the last two days... Course I've actually been trying since I found out he lied to me."

"We have been keeping our secrets from Humans for a long time, Sookie. Vampires are known now and you see how much difficulty we are having. Shifters and Weres might reveal themselves soon but they aren't out yet. Do you tell everyone you meet you can read their minds? Of course not. I agree that he probably should have told you about himself for _YOUR_ benefit. Having kept my nature from humans for more than ten centuries, let me assure you that MY trust will not come so easily."

I gave her a moment to digest that. She was looking at her hands and I could feel both guilt and curiosity coming from her. After seeing her reaction to me, I imagine she had been hard on her boss as well.

She looked back at me, "You are a thousand years old?" I nodded. Her eyes widened.

"I'm sure my Gran would love to talk to you about your life." It was my turn to be shocked. I raised _both_ eyebrows.

"Your Gran-_Mother_?"

"Oh yes. She's a history buff. In particular, she's interested in the Civil War, well, the American Civil War, but I'm sure she'd love to talk about any of your history."

"Hmm. Perhaps." I might be curious to meet an elderly human woman who would want to talk history with a Vampire but I found it unlikely she would enjoy it. The truth is more bloody than in the history books. "For now it is your history and your future which are my concern." She nodded.

"Sookie." She was already looking in my eyes but I wanted to bring her full attention to me. I might still succeed where Compton and Longshadow had failed. I attempted to pull her will into mine. I felt her curiosity but I did not feel her will come to me.

"Facinating. It seems the rumors are true. You cannot be Glamoured."

"You just tried to hypnotize me? Why?" She was more intrigued than irritated. Good. Progress.

"I saw my underling attempt it earlier and your Shifter believed Compton had tried. I needed to confirm it myself. This will be helpful."

"Well, yippie. I'm glad you can't trick me into hopping on one foot or being your un-willing pet, but why is it helpful to you?"

She really did not understand. She thought this was about me. Well, I would get what I wanted in the end, but that was merely a fact, not the issue at hand.

"Bill Compton was sent by a powerful Vampire to collect you for her collection of human pets. If I had not arrived when I did, he planned to force his blood on you and use his influence to keep you under his control."

"He could do that? Kidnap me and control me?" She seemed both sad and angry at his actions. I hoped she had not actually LIKED him. Maybe he could stay chained up for another night...

"He would have tried. Since he cannot simply glamour you to accompany him, which I'm sure was his original plan, he arranged for your attack by the Rattrays. But Compton is not the issue anymore. His employer will be a problem. She is... someone of authority. Technically she is my superior." I detested referring to her in that way. "Not only did she send Compton to kidnap a _supposed_ human from my area, but I am unwilling to have your fire snuffed out. Her pets are not allowed to be..." I grinned, "willful."

She rolled her eyes at me then sighed. "Ok. So let me get this straight. Some important Vampire woman wants me for a... pet? She sends an employee to basically kidnap me from my life. You swoop in and save me just in the nick of time. Now instead of being her pet, which you say would suck," she grimaced at her unintentional joke, "I get to be YOUR pet and... what? Be a more willful slave?"

I growled. "I really do not care for your low opinion of me. So far I have saved your life, prevented your kidnapping, killed your attackers, imprisoned your stalker, and given you information that your friends and family seem to have withheld. In addition I have offered my protection. Both my business partner and my child had their eye on you in the bar. I told you I am planing what amounts to treason against an authority figure. There is willful and then there is incurable obstinance."

By the time I had finished she was nearly in tears. She was completely horrified to realized she had insulted me so much. Good.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean... I... I just don't understand anything about your world and I just assumed... when you said... What... What DO you want with me? Why would you do all this?" She held back the tears but she was ashamed and very sorry. And sincerely confused. Since I wasn't entirely sure why I was doing this either, her confusion was understandable.

"Do not keep pets. Mostly, I am following my instincts. Stopping your attack, and giving you my blood seemed like the... necessary thing to do. Normally I would not have interfered. I definitely would not have given a stranger my blood. But you are different. I do not yet know why. I do not even know what you are. I have never encountered a being like you before. Its possible you are unique. It seemed a waste to let you die or to let an inferior creature such as Compton take you."

I leaned forward toward her. "And I was drawn to you. I'd like to believe it was me specifically you enchanted. But maybe you weave your spell on everyone."

She gave a hesitant smile and leaned toward me. "I'm... drawn to you too. I'm sorry. I was afraid you weren't who I had hoped you were, who I had assumed you were from your help and your note. Sam said some pretty awful things about you but I knew he didn't entirely mean them. He's scared of you but I wanted to trust you. I just... I can't stand the thought of being owned. What you said about Pets and Masters, the way you said 'Mine' just freaked me out. I... like you. I want to like you anyway. Maybe we can try this again another night, and I won't make assumptions and you won't get all high-handed and we can get to know each other. Would that be ok?"

It was a fair request and I very much liked the soft semi-flirty smile on her face. It was enchanting. I wanted more of it. "Yes. Tomorrow then. You will come to me and we will... get to know each other." My smile was not flirty. It was a promise.

I swept her back into my arms AFTER a warning this time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and breathed in my scent with a contented sigh. I felt her pleasure. Excellent progress. I hoped she would be tasting my skin with her lips next. I took her back to her car at Fangtasia and with only a glancing kiss to her cheek, I saw her on her way. I looked forward to tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 13 - What Dreams May Come – Sook

Chapter 13 – What Dreams May Come – Sookie's POV

_I gasped for breath and my tormentor chuckled, a deep rumble in my ear. I clutched at his arms trying to will them away from me but it was no use. I was at his mercy. _

_"I can't… Please!" My voice trembled. I knew I could not last much longer. Any second now and I would give in. _

_"Yes. You can. And you will. Right now, Sookie. Now!"_

_And I did. His fingers had stroked me in the most sensitive of places, tormented me until I cried for mercy. My body wept for him and my muscles clenched. No one had ever done this to me. Only I had ever brought myself to orgasm before. And now HIM, my blue-eyed angel. HE made me feel things I never had let myself hope for. For the first time I could let myself relax and enjoy the pleasurable touch of a man. Oh and what a man. What Pleasure!_

_I came so hard I screamed. _

…and it woke me up. Blessedly the scream was only in my dream.

The orgasm was not…

That was two nights ago.

Last night was worse…

_"Eric!" He was inside me, his chest behind me as we lay on our sides. He held me to him as he thrust deep, slow strokes. His hands roamed my body, stroking and teasing. One hand teased a nipple. It grew taut and extended, as though reaching for more. The other hand played my clit like a Master. And that 's what he was, a Master, and I was his instrument. _

_My moans grew louder, adding to the music of our love making. His lips and teeth teased my neck. _

_I needed more. I needed to see his face, his eyes. I wanted to grow even closer to him. _

_I called out his name again and looked at him over my shoulder…_

_And all I saw were fangs dripping with my blood. _

I woke up with a scream... again.

I was panting. My skin was flushed and my thighs were damp. But I wasn't actually afraid, strangely enough. I totally should have been. But I was just freaked. It had been a total mood killer. Blood. My blood. Yuck! I had wondered all day about how drinking blood could possibly be sexy.

Ha! That was before I knew. Eric's blood was definitely sexy.

And now I couldn't sleep. I had been on such an emotional roller coaster tonight I'm surprised I didn't have whiplash.

Eric was gorgeous! And completely terrifying and intimidating! And a thousand, _freaking_ years old! How do I even comprehend that? Oh, and not to be forgotten, he's a Vampire Sheriff.

My little joke about the cowboy hat and gun was laughable now for an entirely different reason. Anything would look sexy on Eric, and the gun? What were guns compared to his growl? If I hadn't been so mortified that I had treated him so unfairly, I probably would have run in fear from that rumbling growl. I had been so mean. So ungrateful for all he had done. He saved me, and protected me, and cared for me when he had no reason to do so.

And what do I do? I throw a temper tantrum. Smooth, Sookie. Way to show him how mature you are!

I flopped over to my other side. I flipped the pillow and gave it a couple good thumps, just because.

I'm a waitress from nowhere. Telepathic/possible-non-human aside, what could he possibly see in me?

I decided to drop it for tonight. This line of thought was NOT going to help me sleep.

Tina, my cat, let out a whine at my restlessness. I'd disturbed her sleep so I decided to let her out. A grumpy cat wouldn't help me sleep either.

Crawling back between the sheets I closed my eyes and remembered his smile. It felt so good to be in his arms. I could feel his fingers stroking up and down my back. I could feel his hair tickling my fingers…

_My arms around his neck, I held him close and leaned in to nuzzle him. He smelled so good. I pressed my lips to his throat and trailed tiny kisses up toward his ear. I pulled myself closer and pulled his ear lobe between my lips, teasing him softly with my tongue. He began to vibrate, his chest rumbling against mine and I realized he was growling again. This time there was nothing angry in his growl. It was predatory though. I turned my kisses to his jaw and made my way towards his chin. When I ran the tip of my tongue through the little crease in it, his growl become louder and turned into a moan. His lips captured mine then and I knew my teasing had come to an end. _

_When I was finally reduced to incoherency from his kisses, he pulled back to look at me. _

_"This is the beginning," he said. _

I opened my eyes. My whole body was trembling. I had not awoken with another scream of pleasure. I had not even been as aroused as I had been by the last two dreams... But I was feeling it in a much deeper place.

Oh Lordy, Sookie, you are in serious trouble.

Knowing sleep was impossible and the sunrise only an hour away, I gave up and started my day.

* * *

A/N: Hi all! This _tiny_ chapter was not originally planned but it begged to be written. I hope you enjoyed it!

Coming Soon: While Sookie tossed and turned, poor Dawn did not survive the night. :-( Much drama to come in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think.

-JenBoDiva


	15. Chapter 14 - He Ain't Heavy - Sookie POV

Chapter 14 - He Ain't Heavy - Sookie's POV

I started my day feeling energized despite getting very little (restful) sleep. I had the day off. And tonight, I would go see Eric and have a real… could I call it a date? Yes, a date.

I decided to make good use of my energy doing chores for Gran. I could always take a nap this afternoon. I gathered up my laundry to sort, emptied the trash cans, swept the kitchen floor, and cleaned my bathroom… all making as little noise as possible while Gran was still sleeping. When I heard her start to stir, I went outside and started on mowing the lawn. I planned to start the laundry as soon as she finished her shower. I didn't get that far though. By the time I was only half done with the front yard, Gran came out to meet me.

"You are awfully energetic this morning, Darlin'. Does that mean your outing went well, or not well?" She came over to give me a kiss on my temple while I was still turning off the power.

"Both. But we ended on a good note. G'Mornin, Gran."

"Oh, Dear. Well come on inside. You need to eat somethin' if you are gonna try working off all that nervous energy of yours."

I wasn't actually hungry yet but I knew better than to try arguing with a renowned matriarch, especially when she was MY matriarch. Besides, she was probably right. She usually was.

And I really did feel better, more grounded, after my breakfast and a glass of juice.

I told her about my meeting with Eric. Well, most of it. I admitted I had been rude without real justification. She gave me a look, a little pursing of her lips, but said nothing. I let her know that I was sure he liked me but I definitely left out the leers and Fangbangers' thoughts and the pet/master explanation. I did tell her about Bill and his boss and how Eric was willing to get in trouble to protect me. She was worried. I hated to tell her but I knew I needed to. What if Bill showed up or another Vampire? She needed to know not to be too courteous to strange Vamps, or any stranger for a while, really.

Gran was growing very fond of Eric and she had not even met him yet. I hoped she still liked him when she did. Bill would have been easy for her. He had that thick southern accent and old style charm. Yeah, really old. But Eric was not southern. Not even from this continent, I would think. A thousand years old. I saved that little tidbit for last. Gran's eyes glazed over and I excused myself from the table. I don't think she noticed.

I finished the front lawn and then pulled weeds for a while. Gran liked to tend to the garden herself but it was getting harder for her. Weeds weren't the fun part anyway.

I took my shower, started the laundry and had pretty much decided that an after lunch nap would be just the thing, when my cell phone rang.

I checked the ID and answered, "Hey."

"Hey Sookie, it's Sam. Could you do me a favor?" Of course, no sleep and Sam would want me to come in.

"Well... maybe..." I wasn't going to commit too early.

"Listen, I'm set to open for lunch in about 20 minutes, and Dawn still hasn't shown up for her shift." Gosh darn it, Jason Stackhouse! If he put Dawn in a sex-coma, and I had to cover for her, I was really gonna be pissed.

"Um, Sam, I have plans today…"

Thankfully he cut me off before I needed to explain more. "No, no, I'm not asking you to come in. I just need you to run by Dawn's and wake her up. She probably just overslept."

No problem. I could do that. If Jason was there though, I wasn't going in. I told Sam ok, hugged Gran, and took off across town.

Across town is a five-minute drive. Dawn and Arlene and half the renters in town lived in the same cluster of apartments and rental houses. Dawn was third on the right…

I parked in front of her place, right behind her car. Good. She wasn't over at Jason's at least. I stepped up to her door and knocked. No answer. I couldn't hear anyone in the house. I realized I had fallen into old habits, leaving my mental blocks up in public. But I hesitated. Just because I couldn't hear anything didn't mean Jason wasn't still over. The last thing I wanted was to get a flash of their minds 'in the act'.

I braced myself and lowered my shields.

Nothing.

Jason wasn't here. But neither was Dawn. Maybe they were at Jason's house after all. I leaned my ear toward the door when I discovered I could hear something faintly coming through it. Since I knew the house was empty, I reached for the knob. Surprisingly, it opened. She left her house unlocked? I know that wasn't uncommon in these parts. We didn't always lock our doors either, until Jason moved out. But this seemed weird. As the door opened, I realized the sound was Dawn's alarm clock. A sick feeling settled in my belly and, almost against my will, I followed the sound.

Dawn. She was still in bed. Even knowing I had not heard her mind. Even with the alarm blaring and her eyes staring sightless… It took me several seconds to comprehend what I was seeing.

Dawn. Was. Dead.

I must have screamed. My throat hurt. I swallowed and called out, "Help! Somebody call..." My shout cut short as I turned and ran back towards the front door, only to smack face first into Jason's chest.

"Sookie?" His voice was weak as he peered over my shoulder, taking in the sad scene behind me. "D... Dawn is... Is she... What...?"

His hands were full. He had flowers and a bottle of Gentleman Jack. A makeup-sex-kit if I knew my brother. He dropped the bottle and the flowers, and wrapped his arms around me. I was so very glad he was there just then. Not for him. I hated for him to see that. But for me. I needed my big brother.

He held me for a couple of minutes while I cried. He was trembling slightly. This had to be harder for him than me. He and Dawn were _close, _in a way. Well, as close as Jason ever got to women he slept with. Dawn and I weren't really even friends, just co-workers.

"Dawn?" Miss Lefebvre, Dawn's next door neighbor, let herself in. She was in a house dress, the kind that looked like she wore it every day. It was threadbare and sad, like the rest of her appearance. She didn't have anyone in her life, which was sad, but she made up for it by being in everyone else's business. While I understood that, it gave me less sympathy for her. That and she was shooting hateful looks at my brother.

"I heard a scream. Where's Dawn?" She was trying to peek around us into Dawn's room. I didn't think Dawn would have wanted us all gawking at her body, so I took Jason's hand in my right one and put my left arm around Miss Lefebvre's shoulder.

"We need to go outside. And we need to call the Sheriff." I was still leaking tears but the panic coming off my brother's head and the suspicion coming from the neighbor pulled me back into focus a bit.

Jason had a lot of explaining to do.

He hadn't killed her. Not that I suspected him of it, not really... But he'd be acting squirrely since Maudette and now he was seriously freaking out. His head was a little mushy, that's how I could tell. It's like he'd gone stupid. Or, well... *cringe* Stupid**_er._** My brother wasn't born with an overabundance of brains, and what he did have, he didn't tend to use.

What I was picking up from both of them right now was that Jason and Dawn had a screaming fight last night. She'd thrown him, half-dressed, out of the house and fired a gun to chase him off. And he'd cussed at Miss Lefebvre. That's what _she_ was focused on most at the moment. Thank goodness I'd gotten her out before she'd seen the body. She'd be screaming 'Murderer' in two seconds, flat.

I walked us over to the neighbor's front stoop and sat them both down. I managed to give Jason a 'keep your mouth closed' hand signal without her seeing and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey Kenya, It's Sookie" I said when I called the station. I was glad it was her instead of one of the guys or Rosie-the-gossip. Kenya was a good cop. I didn't waste time on how-de-dos. "Dawn Green is dead. She didn't show up for work. I'm at her place. I think ya'll better come on over here." After a heavy pause, she confirmed the address and reminded me not to touch anything.

I had stepped a little bit away but Miss Lefebvre had picked out that Dawn was dead. I barely got the phone off before she started flailing at Jason and leapt away from him. "What did you do?"

Jason finally snapped out of his shocked silence. "What? I didn't do anything"

I tried to take my soothing voice, "That's right, Miss Lefebvre. I found her. Jason didn't have anything to do with this."

"I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse. I heard y'all fightin', then she took a shot at you, and you ran off. And now she's _dead_." She was a little freaked out but mostly she was thrilled to have something important going on with her. Ugh! Some people seriously frighten me. Her neighbor is dead and she's excited she has something to tattle to the Sheriff. Jason is going to have a really hard time today…

It wasn't my favorite day either. Deputies Kevin and Kenya arrived first and we just stayed outside while they took stock of everything. It was an awful sight. Dawn's skin had been kinda grey with death and there were blue-purple bruises around her neck. As much as I tried to get the image out of my mind, that was all I could see. I kept hold of Jason's hand and tried to give it regular, soothing strokes in hopes of keeping him from freaking out any more than he already was. He was sure he was going to jail. But his loudest thought was that he was too _pretty_ for jail. My Goodness! Was no one concerned about the dead girl?

When Bud and Andy arrived, they directed the three of us back into the living room. Andy questioned Miss Lefebvre and Bud talked to me. At least Bud was respectful out loud. He thought Jason was trash and figured I wasn't far behind, if the rumor about Bill Compton and me was true.

I'd need to squash that rumor publicly soon. Not for the reasons the town would think, though. I obviously have no issue with Vampires, but Bill Compton needed to be even more unwelcome in town than he already was.

Mike Spencer, the coroner, was truly a sick puppy. I had thought I was creeped out before about him, Jane Bodehouse and the toe licking… But he was in Dawn's bedroom with her and he was… admiring her.

_Would you look at that? A fine pair of perfect, natural breasts. I'd have laid down money that they were fake. Well done, God. Now and then, not so well done, letting her die like You did._

Sick. Pervert.

Andy was enjoying Miss Lefebvre's tale because he desperately wanted my brother to be the murderer. He had always disliked Jason, but these days it was becoming more of a loathing. He was angry that he was not more liked and respected in town and as jealous as he was of Jason's popularity and notoriety, he wanted Jason to pay for having what Andy didn't.

Seriously! Was no one looking for true justice? No way was my brother going to take the fall just because Andy was mad Jason got more sex than any three people in town.

As soon as Bud was done with me, I needed to get some air. I stood out on the porch hoping for a reprieve from the nastiness inside, but if anything it was worse. There was a crowd of people milling about all the way down the block. No one was closer than a house away because of the crime tape but they were only there to gawk and gossip! Their thoughts came at me all in a muddled clamor. I was about to raise my mental shields in defense of my frayed nerves when one mental image stood out.

It was Dawn. She was as dead in that thought as she was in the image I had been battling back for the last hour, but fresher. The marks around her neck were red, not purple or blue or gray. Her face flushed from choking, not yet white with death. That thought had to be from the killer. Oh my God! The killer was here. The image was gone before I could really focus on it. I had no idea who had thought it. I knew it had come from the street in front of me and not from the house behind me. Not a cop or Jason or Miss Lefebvre. I scanned the street. I needed to know who my suspects were.

Arlene, Hoyt, and his mamma, Maxine were standing around Arlene's car in front of their place across the street. Rene was heading into the house and arguing with Arlene about doilies of all things. Sam was getting out of his truck. Lots more: One of the boys from the road crew, the guy who owned the Grabbit Qwik, three girls I knew from high school who were thinking that the rumor that 'Crazy Sookie' was involved was true, and a couple dozen more…

I tried to focus on them a few at a time to see if I could figure it out, but there were too many of them and they were all thinking such horrid thoughts that I eventually had to stop. I had a headache and I was missing far more than I was picking up anymore.

Just a few minutes break, I told myself.

I was sitting on the front steps, head in my hands and trying to relax when Sam wandered over.

He was being sweet. He appologized for it being me that found her. It would have been somebody. I was just thankful she was found sooner rather than later. It would have made the horror even worse. Sam wanted to close the bar today. I wasn't sure I disagreed with him. Normally I would have offered to help him today but I had Jason to think about.

Speaking of... I could hear Jason's voice coming closer. Andy told him to 'shut it' just as the front door opened. Andy nearly took my out with the screen door, but I still had my quick reflexes and jumped away. He had Jason in cuffs and was hauling him out by his elbow. Oh God. No! No, no, no.

"**_Detective_** Bellefleur, what do you think you are doing? My brother did not have anything to do with this." Andy tossed Jason sideways into the backseat of the police cruiser and turned back to me. I dropped my shields so I could hear what Andy was _really_ thinking.

"This is a police matter, Miss Stackhouse. He's goin' in for further questioning."

I was lucky that a frightened expression on my face was appropriate at that moment because there was no way I could have hidden my reaction the overheard thought otherwise.

Jason was freaking out in the back of the car. Andy believed he was guilty of murdering two fangbangers (Mike had already mentioned seeing the bite on Dawn) and Jason had a whole vial of V in his pocket! Crap! I wanted to open the car and take it from him and then smack him upside the head for having it in the first place, but I didn't want Andy to know. Jason was trying to think of something to do with it. Unfortunately he did. And before I could do more than slap my hand over my mouth to muffle a scream, Jason popped the top and swallowed the whole thing. He stuffed the empty vial in between the seats and peeked out to see if he'd gotten away with it.

Feeling bad for thinking he'd upset me so much, Andy finally stopped hollering at my, as he had been for the last couple minutes. I hadn't heard a bit of it.

What had Eric said about V and how bad the effects were? I was rooting for that slim chance of no-effects and no-addition but was seriously concerned I wasn't going to get my say in it. They didn't catch him with the vial, but he was going to start showing some kind of symptoms soon. And he was on his way to the Sheriff's office. I had to help. Maybe I could get him out before something happened.

Jason may not be the best brother, but he was mine. I told Kenya I was going with Jason and I flew into my car to tail the cruiser through the crowd.


	16. Chapter 15 - Sometimes, Freebies Ain't F

**Chapter 15 - Sometimes, Freebies Ain't Free - Jason Stackhouse's Point of View**

Ok, I have to fess up. I ain't been at the top'a my game recently.

But it ain't my fault! I was just goin' along, workin' and gettin' pussy like I always do and then things just go to hell in a hatchet. Maudette was a kinda weird… accident, sorta. I shouldn'ta even been there. I can do a lot better than Maudette Pickens. Ever'body knows that. I guess it was just an off night and she was just available, ya know? I just stopped in for a case a beer at the Grabbit Quick and Maudette was gettin' off work, ya see. Beer **_and _**pussy, it was like a freebie, and I couldn't turn that down. I'd a had to buy a man-card, or somethin' if I did.

So, like I was sayin', I went home with Maudette. (I left my beers in the truck, though. Cuz we was at her house and I coulda just drank her beer.) So we was on her couch and I was doin' my thing. I was down there between her thighs and I was doing it real good too cause I didn't even notice until after that she had a coupl'a red marks there. I knew right quick like they was fanger bites even though she tried to pretend they ain't. She told me she got paid a thousand bucks to get bit. Who the fuck pays a thousand bucks for that kinda fucked up shit? I thought she was a prostitute cuza that but she got pissed and said she ain't. Which was good cuz I don't pay. I mean, look at me. Chicks'd pay me if'n I was that kinda guy. But I ain't.

Anywho. Turns out she's pretty kinky and crazy. She recorded the Vamper sex. That dude was fuckin' crazy. Weird skeleton tattoos an' bald headed. He had her chained up to the ceiling and was going at her from behind so fast I could barely see it all. I couldn't decide if it was the hottest shit I'd ever watched or if it was just plain ol' nasty, and not the hot shit kind…

Maudette got me real distracted so it didn't really matter. You can tell when a girl's practiced and she had practiced a lot. While I was gettin' a blow tho I was lookin' up and saw the sex-chain dangling from the ceiling. Well things kinda got worked up from there and we ended up givin' the chain a try. She really was a crazy one, the rougher I got with her, the more she liked it.

I ended up putting a little choke on her while we was cummin'. It was a little wild. She came so I thought she liked it but then after, she weren't moving. She was still hangin' from the chain and when I tried to shake her, she looked dead.

I won't deny, that freaked my shit out. I grabbed my clothes and high-tailed it outta there. I didn't know what to do but I decided I needed to be somewhere else. I headed towards Merlotte's which is where I woulda been if I hadn'ta stopped for beer. I realized I might need one a them alimoneys. That thing where someone swears you was with them when some shit went down, even tho you weren't. I was sure there would be some left over pussy at the bar even though it was close to closin' time. They'd be desperate and so was I. Ain't the time to get choosy.

Prol'em was, place was all cleared out time I got there. I checked with Sam to see if my Sis was still around. Didn't want her picking up my thoughts but she'd be ok for an excuse too. "I didn't do it, Bud. I was with my sister. Honest, man!" But she'd gone home already too. Then my miracle walked past me.

Dawn Green. My favorite lay. Hands to god, she's the hottest single babe in town. Legs til Texas. Pink nipples I'd lick til Sunday. Damn. I was the luckiest dude I know. I wrapped my arms around her and worked my magic. She played hard to get but when I followed her out to her car she gave me that look… So I followed her home.

The rest of the night was great. But the next day sucked ass. The mornin' wasn't as bad as the afternoon but I heard from Hoyt that my very own sister was pickin' fights with crazies in the bar. I went over to Gran's aroun' lunch time to give her what-for. Tturns out she was just fightin' Mack Rattray off. Course she shoulda stayed the hell away from that Vampire and then there wouldn'ta been no problem, but I'm glad she kicked his ass. Cuck-sucker goin' after my sister with a knife. He's gonna get it again next time I see him.

Dawn was playing a little coy on the phone when I called her after lunch. I knew she'd give in though. Just as she was sayin' yes to seein' me tonight, Bud and Andy pulled up to the construction site where me and the Road Crew boys was workin'. I'm the supervisor. I'm good at it. It's hard work, supervisin' is, lots a deli-gatin'… All that stuff.

I knew I was in trouble when then looked at me like that. I tried to be cool. I'm pretty cool so it weren't too hard but then Andy said they'd already seen a tape of me fuckin' her and I knew there was no way ta get outta it.

I told Rene to take over for me and I went to the Sheriff's office with Bud and Andy.

That sucked.

First they made me wait around a while. Then when they finally got around to talkin' to me they just asked a lot of questions about before an all. I didn't know what they was getting' at. I mean, It's not like I choked her cuz I was mad er nothin'. I was just sexin' her and I guess I got carried away.

A couple hours into it they finally showed me the tape…

I did look good but I couldn't even enjoy it cuz I was terrified I was gonna go to jail. And when I look like me, somebody'd prolly show the video around the jail like a new car ad and my ass'd get used up the first day.

Shit Shit Shit! I was, Honestly-God, crying by the time we got to the end and I realized I didn't do nothin'. Maudette weren't dead! The bitch'd been fakin'! I woulda been pissed but I was so relieved that all I could do was grin and shout, "I didn't do it!"

Andy was pissed. You'd a thunk he'd a wanted me to kill'er. Like when you get to the end of movie and it ain't nothing like what you thought it'd be and so ya feel like the whole couple hours were a waste. (That's why I bring a date to movies.) My sister says that about books sometime. She went on a rant about this story where the girl got stupider and then ended up with the friend-zone guy at the end. (Was that like the end-zone for girls?) I asked her if there was still sex in it and she got pissed and walked away. Maybe it was the girl being stupid that made her mad. I don't read more than magazines so I didn't really get it. Why read where there's movies an' football…

Free at last! Once I got outta the station, I was feeling' sucky again cuz... my day sucked. Even though it was well after midnight, I went over to Dawn's and she made it all better.


	17. Chapter 16 - The Cold, Grey Skin of Dawn

**Chapter 16 - The Cold, Grey Skin of Dawn - Jason's Point of View**

Dawn was hot, I mean like, real hot. Just like the last time we was hangin' out, we practically never stopped fuckin' every minute we were together. I might'a thought 'bout getting married if it were like that, but it ain't. And I knew, even with Dawn, just like last time, the only thing more tempin' than great pussy, was **_new_** pussy. But this was just right for now. Or at least I thought it was…

I was tryin' to get Dawn to play hookie from work so we could have more sex but she was still getting dressed like she meant to go. I didn't think she meant it, I mean, she still had me tried up to the top'a the bed like she was plannin' on doin' something. She played like she was pissed that I'd woke her up at 3am, but since we'd both lost count of her orgasms since then, I figured she was just playin' with me.

"So call in sick. Sam won't mind."

"One, Sam would mind, and two, we've had sex, like, three times today. At this rate, we're gonna burn out by the end of the week. And then you're gonna get all weird and closed-off, and I've already been down that road with you, baby." She was _really_ fuckin' with me. Maybe she wasn't even workin' today and was gonna spring it on me with another blow job. I'd forgive her for that.

I was still waiting for the punching line when she finished her make up…

"But…" I struggled a little against the scarves holding me captive.

"Well, I'll be back by midnight." She looked at me with a smirk.

"Hey! You're not... You're not leaving me here like this." It was only, like two or somthin'.

"You just better be happy that's all I'm doing to you, baby." Her grin got bigger.

"What?" She was playin' this too far. She even kissed me G'bye.

"You can just think of it as foreplay," she said as she slid out of reach and out of the room.

"Foreplay my ... Dawn!" I heard the front door. "OK, this ain't funny, Goddamn it!" But then I heard her car start. I started fightin' against the scarves for real now. "Goddamn it! Dawn!... Bitch!"

But she was gone.

It took me a couple hours but I worked my way free a bit at a time. I was gonna make that girl pay somethin' fierce!

* * *

I heard her gigglin' as she came in from her car. Did she really think I'd still be tied up and waitin'? Crazy bitch. I'd get my revenge. I raided her stuff for some hose to cover my face and found a robe and gloves for the rest of me. I was already turned on just thinkin' about the make-up sex we'd have afta I scared the livin' shit outta her. I had ta hold back a laugh as I hid in the dark for her to be close enough.

I captured her as she came in and she gave a little shriek. I turned my voice all creepy and gravelly like in the horror movies and said in her ear, "You kept me waiting." She struggled and mumbled a plea. I knew she'd figure it was me but I hoped to scare her into thinkin' it might not be. "I don't like to wait. I need to taste you again."

Part of her bein' pissy with me was cuz when I woke up this mornin' I noticed she had fang marks on her chest. She'd fucked a Vampire too. Now I know I was a little pissed because I might, maybe, be a little jealous. Dawn'd said I was the best she ever had and no fanger was gonna change that but, still it was a little creepy. She'd fucked a dead guy. That's fucked up!

Since I ain't good with keepin' my mouth shut, I decided to distract myself with more sex. That works good for me.** Less thinkin', more sex**. That worked fine til after when I mentioned the mark and she started goin' off on not want'n me showin' up in the middle of the night, like I owned the place. That's how we ended up in round three of our sex-a-thon today… and how I ended up tied to the bed.

Pretendin' to be the Fanger she fucked seemed like the best revenge. "I don't like to wait. I need to taste you again."

"Come on, Jason."

I threw her on the bed and trapped her lower body. "I probably should've told you I've got a highly addictive nature. I'm ... I'm gonna get some more of that sweet stuff out of you. I guess you don't have too much of a problem with that." Now she was scared. Perfect. "Don't fight me. Because I will hurt you. What are you to me? Just another idiot slut who puts out for vampires. Here we go. I know you liked it." She tried to move but I had her well pinned. "Slow down. I'm in no hurry. I just drained that poor fuck you left tied up to the bed. Very considerate of you, by the way."

Her eyes went wild, and she looked around, like she might see my dead body somewhere. Hey, at lease she looked worried for me. "Oh, God! Where is he? Oh, no!"

She started to struggle and shout in fear now. Ha! "Which part of him?" I growled. I really liked this scary voice. I thought it was kinda sexy.

Almost in tears she plead, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

This game was good. See if she tries to do something like that to me again! "What do you expect me to do? You lay him out like an all-you-can-eat buffet ... although he did put up quite a fight." I was 'bout ready to burst from laughter, so I knew the game was up. Dawn started looking around for something to help her and as my laughter burst, I pulled off the mask…

She was freaked… then stunned… then relieved… then pissed!

I did a little happy-thrustin'-dance over her and I could feel my grin split my face.

She slapped me. It was hot. "Oh yeah!" I said. She slapped me again. I grabbed her to me and showed how hot it made me. "Just think of it as foreplay, baby." More slaps. "Do it again. Do it again." I dropped into my horror voice, "Give me some of that sweet stuff." She giggled and I got me some a that _sweet stuff_!

* * *

So… _much_ latter, we were… ya know… again. But as I looked down at her I saw those fanger marks again and everthin' went wrong.

And by wrong I mean… soft.

That ain't ever happened to me before. I have a _well-earned _reputation.

I got off'a Dawn and laid down. Where the hell went my motto, 'less thinkin', more sex'? All I could see was that bald & tatted creepy fanger. There was nothin' hot about that!

"What's wrong? Jason, baby, what is it?" Dawn asked me.

I decided to try a little honesty. "I hate that you've been with Vampires." I figured she's understand that. It was fucked up!

"And how exactly is that any of your business?" She was gettin' a little pissy.

Usually Dawn don't need stuff explained to her. That's usually me. "They're fucked up, Dawn. They're freaks. They're fuckin' dead! What's wrong with you, lettin' somethin' nasty like that even touch you?"

"For your information, that was the best sex I ever had in my life." I let out a snort of disbelief, cuz I knew it ain't true. "And who are you to judge?! You fuck anything with a space between its legs."

"You're lyin,' 'that was the best sex you ever had,'" I mocked. "You told me I was the best sex you ever had!" And it was the truth damn it. It'd better be!

"And then you stopped callin' and comin' to Merlotte's... and then I met that Vampire."

Thanks to my unwelcome, horror-porno image that stopped our fun, I had to ask, "Which Vampire? Bald-headed? Tattoos? Crazy?"

She laughed at that, "No, actually, he had a lot of hair. I met him in Shreveport at the Vampire bar."

"And you just let him bite you?" I accused.

"Yeah, and I'm not... I'm not ashamed of that."

I snorted, "Yeah, well, you ought to be."

Her pissy voice was comin' back, "You ought to get off your high horse."

I think I had plenty'a right to be pissed, "Was that who you thought I was tonight? When you started rubbin' up against me like a cat in heat?" I didn't figure when I was plannin' my joke she'd a _preferred_ I'd been the Vamp.

She started rubbin' on me a coo'd in that sexy voice a hers, "No, baby. I knew all along it was you."

I didn't buy it for a second, "You're a lyin' sack a shit! You woulda fucked that Vampire and let 'em bite you if'n he showed up tonight."

She flipped the sheet off, givin' me a nice view a her sweet ass and started gropin' the floor lookin' for clothes. "All right! Now this.. is getting boring. And I think you should leave." Shit! I didn't mean to piss her off that much.

I laughed it off though. "And you gonna throw me out? I don't think so.

She had her panties on and was pullin' one a them girl-tanks over her head now. "This is my house!"

I settled back into the pillows, "And I ain't goin' nowhere."

She flipped her robe over her shoulders and turned to give me a look I didn't like, "God, just because you lost your hard-on doesn't mean you have to have a fuckin' meltdown! Believe it or not, Jason, the world does not revolve around your dick!" She turned and huffed outta the room.

I called after her, "Where you goin'?

She snarled back, "To get a cigarette!" I lifted the sheet and shook a fist at my usually un-failing side-kick. Dawn was still yellin' at me, "It isn't like I do't know that you're a great fuck. It happens to every guy at some point or another." Jesus! Did she hav'ta go and say it? I grabbed the now useless condom offa me an' threw it toward the side a the bed. I knew she had a can over there somewhere.

"Would ya stop talkin' 'bout it? Please!"

Dawn came back in with sexy smirk on her face and raised both arms to level a gun at my head. "Every guy except for Vampires."

I started laughin'. I waved a hand at her to let her know I knew she was foolin' and grabbed Dawn's dental floss from the side table. Since this was a dumb fight, I figured it was as good a time as any for it. My Gran taught me to take good care'a myself and the ladies like my smile.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" She still had that sexy smirk on her face.

I laughed again, "Ha! You should be."

"You do not own me, Jason Stackhouse. And if I want you out of my house, better get your sorry ass out of here!"

Still runnin' the floss through my teeth, I paused to scoff at her and said, "I ain't goin' nowhere." No woman ever kicked me outta her bed, and I ain't startin' now.

"Oh, yes, you are." She dropped one hand and turned the gun to the right, firing a round off into her bedroom floor.

I flung myself outta the sheets and put my hands up. She was pointin' the gun at me again. We've had some riled up, sexifyin' flights before but she ain't never pulled a gun on me. Maybe she really did want me to go...

She started across the bed, so I backed away a step or two. "You are obnoxious and full of yourself and dumber than a box of hair... And now you can't even get it up? There's no reason why I should be seeing you anymore."

"You're fuckin' crazy." Her look weren't sexy no more. I figured it out. Thems 'crazy eyes'. Sometimes they look alike. Gotta watch out for that...

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Now get the fuck out of my house."

By this time, I actually wanted to go. Ain't no pussy, no matter how good, worth gettin' shot fer. Well... prolly not.

"Let me get my pants on." I reached one hand for my jeans and left the other hand stretched out towards her like ya do with wild animals so that don't go crazy on ya. Guess nobody told her what the hand thing meant cuz she kept with the crazy.

"Hmm... I don't think I feel like waiting." She used a sexy teasin' voice but she turned and fired another round into the floor. Her landlord was gonna be pissed!

I yanked my jeans up my legs and grabbed my stuff barrelin' towards the door. She yelled, "Get the fuck out!" and believe me, I was git'n.

"Goddamn it woman!" I nearly tripped gettin' outta the house barefoot, with my jeans barely clinging to my hips. It was a dang miracle my cock weren't still hangin' out. She flung the rest of my clothes and my other boot at me when I was outside.

"That's right, you get the fuck out of my house! Limp dick mother-fucker! Why don't you go try and fuck your grandmother with that limp dick!"

That ain't right, talkin' bout my gran-mama like that. And callin' me limp where people might hear? "Bitch! I can get it up! Bitch!" She'd slammed the door closed by then so I figured I was talkin' to no body but as I turned back to my truck I saw the neighbor woman standin' there gawkin' at me. "Yeah, you heard me. Your neighbor's a crazy bitch!"

That pissed the neighbor-lady off. Good! I was pissed and I didn't mind sharin' it around. I got in my truck and threw my clothes to the far side. I slammed the door. "Goddamn blood suckers! Fuck!" I hollered. It was their fault. I was more a man than any dead fuck. I just needed to prove it.

* * *

Ok, I knew it was, maybe, not my best idea, but I thought Lafayette Reynolds might have somethin' to give my problem a little... lift.

He's one a them out there guys. I've known him since we was all kids. His cousin, Tara, and my sis are best friends. Both him and Tara gots crazy-mamas and no dad. An' Laf, he dresses kinda wild like. I heard some gay guys wears dresses an' stuff like chicks, but I ain't never seem 'em do nothin' like that. But he dresses in wild bright colors that I ain't never seen no other dude wear and, like, leopard print and stuff. Plus he wears make up and them fake eye lashes. I guess it's a little strange, but Laf is just hisself. Ain't no body else like him around here. I know he got picked on like Sook and Tara did when they's in school, but he's a big dude. I work with him on the Road crew. Mans got muscle. Ain't nothin' girlie about how hard he works. He's also a cook over at Merlotte's. And... well, I ain't never asked him about it before, but ever'body knows you can get drugs from Laf. So the next mornin', I went to his place to get some help.

When he first opened the door I thought he was pissed but he gave me a big grin and called me 'hotness'. From any other guy it would'a been worth punch 'em for, but that's just how he talked to me, and well, I am hot.

I told him needed his help and he invited me in. He was wearing gold pants and no shirt, which kinda made me feel even more embarrassed about what I had to ask him. Bet he never needed any man-drugs.

So as embarassin' as it was to do, I asked Lafayette if I could buy some Viagra from him. Son of a Bitch laughed at me. He don't even sell it, he says, cuz its legal. But he had somthin' else he said'd do. Actually what he said was he had somethin' that 'Give you wood so hard a saw couldn't cut through it.' Which was definitely something I could use.

Turns out what he had was V. Gets it from a Vampire 'friend'. Seriously, seems like ever'body's fuckin' Vamps now.

Told me not to tell anybody cuz Vamps don't like dealers. Like I'd really tell anybody I went to went to Laf to help get my dick up.

I weren't too sure about it at first but then he said, "Do you wanna fuck and have the best sex you have ever had for both you and your lady friend?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said it like one a them chants. It was exactly what I wanted.

I stared at the little tube of blood like it was the blood'a Christ his self, my savior. If I fucked like Lafayette promised, Dawn'd have ta take me back, right?

He handed it to me and was still talkin' but I only half listened, "Take one, maybe two drops of this. No more. Any more and things might get a little intense, and I don't mean in a good way." I nodded.

I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Thanks, man. Appreciate it," as I got up to leave. He grabbed me though and stared me down.

"Ain't nothin' free in my world."

"Oh ... can I pay you later? I need to run to the bank." I owed him $600 for the little tube he gave me.

"Fuck you think I am?" I didn't really understand the question but Lafayette got up and locked the door. "I don't run a layaway program and I ain't interested in institutin' one."

"Aw come on, Lafayette. Isn't there some way you can let me pay you this afternoon?"

Laf had what he called a 'better idea'. I didn't really think it was...

He has his own website. Ya know, like porn and shit. Not that I did that. No, fuckin' way. I hate video camera, 'specially this week. He just said I could dance for the camera in my skivies and that'd do. He'd make the money back that way. I didn't want nobody to see me and then when he said a lot of pervs would see it, I 'bout walked out... He threw a mask at me and started the music. I put it on, and danced.

It was kinda fun once I knew weren't nobody'd know it was me. I got into it, even with Laf sayin' things like 'Shake that ass' and 'Ooh lover, you gonna make me clutch my pearls'.

I got out of there with the blood and went to get booze and flowers. I'd be all set...


	18. Chapter 17 - Custody - Sookie POV

**Chapter 17 - Custody - Sookie's Point of View**

I was right behind Bud, Andy and Jason when they took him inside the station. My telepathy was on high alert. I tried to follow Jason into the room where they wanted to question him but Bud told me I wasn't allowed. I sat down in the lobby and focused myself on the three minds as the officers asked Jason over and over what he knew, what had happened and where he was when Dawn was murdered. Jason didn't have a good alibi. After the fight he'd gone home, gotten drunk and tried to think of a way to get Dawn back.

It wasn't so much Dawn he wanted back as his pride. He felt insecure about Dawn having been with Vampires since the gossip was that Vampire sex was the best. Maudette had shown Jason a video of her having sex with a bald, tattooed and, obviously, crazy Vampire. No wonder Jason was freaked out. Neither Bill or Eric were anything like that. If I'd met the bald Vampire first, I probably would be just as wary of them as Jason. Maybe I could introduce Jason to Eric and let him see the difference. Not that Eric wasn't a bit... ok, _a lot_ scary. But it was just that he was so obviously 'other' and very powerful. Maybe intimidating more than scary...

Neither Bud nor Andy's heads were very pleasant right now. Andy was sure that Jason was a pervert who killed women. The scenarios he was considering in his head were not very creative but they were plenty nasty. Someone had sex with Dawn and Maudette after he had killed them! ... There were no words to describe that horror! But the imagining of it keep playing on a loop in Andy's mind with my brother as the star villain. I really wanted to hate Andy right then. And I really, really disliked him, but he also believed it. The fact that he had no good reason to believe it was true didn't seem to occur to him. He was absolutely certain. Luckily Andy wasn't a great cop or a great detective. I didn't think he'd get very far in building a case against Jason. 'Course in such a small town, public opinion could get a person convicted just as easily.

Bud's thoughts were bad too but for an entirely different reason. He was sure a Vampire had killed both girls. That the girls were strangled, raped and still had all their blood did not seem to dissuade him, and neither did the coroner's statement that the Vampire bites were not recent. Bud was interested in going on a 'man'-hunt of his own. He planned to visit the Compton house and see if Vampire Bill would admit his guilt. He assumed he would not be able to convict a Vampire of murder, but hoped if the town thought he was guilty, someone else might stake him. He hated anything supernatural. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, Bill was not going to be home when Bud went calling.

I was learning a lot about local law enforcement today and I was deeply ashamed of them. I hoped Eric was a better Sheriff, but I had little doubt about it. Besides, as _intimidating_ as Eric was, I doubt anyone broke the law more than once.

I tuned back in to what the three were saying out loud to each other and not just thinking. Andy was having Jason confirm his story, again. I think this was the third or fourth time, "So you had a fight. She took a shot at you with a gun, and you just left? Didn't see her again till you showed up with booze and flowers and found her dead this mornin'?"

Jason seemed bored by this time. He was pigging out on some vending machine pastry Bud had given him when he complained about being hungry, "That's my story, and it ain't gonna change."

Jason rolled his eyes but Andy internally did a fist pump in triumph, "Except it just did change. You just admitted you're the one who found her, not Sookie."

"Uh, no I didn't. Uh, you're tryin' to trick me! It don't count if I get tricked. Does it?" I had to agree with Jason. That was a sad attempt at entrapment.

Bud was bored but Andy was still visualizing the murders, "Make you hot, Jason? Killing girls and stickin' it to 'em?"

Eww! Jason was disgusted as well. "No."

"See, I think it does. I think it turns you on."

"Sounds to me like it turns you on," Jason said. He was half right. Andy was riled up but it was more like he was on the hunt than sexual. Thank God, because, that was just gross!

Bud thought Jason's come-back was funny. He didn't respect Andy much. Bud was usually polite like a good southern man and Andy was the best of his options for detective and maybe even to take over as Sheriff one day. Bud didn't think women could be good lawMEN even though Deputy Kenya Jones was, I thought, by far the best Bon Temp had.

Andy was pissed that Bud had laughed but he kept up his interrogation. "Tell me, is that how you do it? Kill 'em then fuck 'em? Or do you fuck 'em and then kill 'em? Or I know..." Andy stood up and leered at Jason across the table. "You strangle 'em as you're fuckin' 'em, don't you, you sick fuck?"

Oh Shit! Oh no! Oh no! No! Something about the way Andy was riled up was getting to Jason. The V was kicking in. Jason was getting light-headed. He felt like he was getting sick. All his blood was rushing... Oh my God! If anything was going to convince me to shield my telepathy and never be tempted to peek again, this was it. Jason's _body_ was getting very excited. But his mind was terrified. He was not the slightest bit turned on by the talk of his two dead bed-mates or by the presence of Bon Temps Worst, but his body had other plans. Even Jason seemed shocked by the size of the growth that was making itself known against his jeans.

Andy was still on his rant. "How many other women you done this to besides Dawn and Maudette?"

"Maudette? I...I didn't...I gotta use the bathroom." Jason hunched over and lunged for the door.

Andy didn't want to let him leave but Bud let him go. I pointed Jason towards the bathroom door in the lobby and stepped between Jason and the lawmen as they followed him out. I delayed them as best I could. I told them Jason looked a bit sick, and why wouldn't he be. He'd just seen the dead body of a friend. Anyone would be upset. Especially once the initial shock wore off. Right? That was going well, until Jason screamed in agony from the bathroom.

Bud and Andy flew to the door. Andy tried to open it and found it locked so he pounded on it hard. "What the hell you doin' in there, Stackhouse?"

I knew what Jason was doing and I really which I didn't. He'd tried to relieve his... problem. But it hurt! He'd actually collapsed on the ground and broke out in a sweat. He was, right now, attempting to clean himself up and was not having a lot of luck. He hollered, "I'll be out in a minute." I needed another distraction.

"Come on, Sheriff. He'll be out in a minute. What's wrong with you?" Maybe embarrassment would work. But just then, an awesome distraction walked into the station.

Tara was here. "Sheriff Dearborne. Andy. I hear you guys brought Jason in." I smiled at her, HUGE. I was game for whatever she had planned.

Arrogant Andy was still being belligerent, "So?"

Tara was calm though. If they had known Tara like I did, they would know that was her you-are-about-to-have-your-ass-handed-to-you voice. "You chargin' him with anything?"

Bud attempted to behave professionally and not like he was just trying to break into a bathroom. "Not yet."

Arrogant Andy said with fake coolness, "Just askin' him some questions."

Tara's coolness wasn't faked, "I assume he's been properly Mirandized, then."

Our fine lawmen acted like they had never even heard the word.

Now comes Tara's you-are-a-fucking-idiot face, "Please tell me you informed him he has a right to have an attorney present."

"Maybe. Doesn't matter though, 'cause he's got you here now," Andy snorted.

Uh oh, he shouldn't have gone there. Andy did not have the wits to tease Tara and get away with it. "Is that funny 'cause I'm a woman or 'cause I'm a black woman?"

Andy said, "I thought it was funny, you know, just 'cause you can talk like a lawyer, but you ain't one."

"How do you know all this anyway? You been takin' night classes?" Bud asked. I wonder now if our Sheriff really _didn't_ know that he should have read Jason his rights... I checked his head. He'd forgotten. Seriously? Andy cuffed my brother, put him in a cop car in front of God-n-everybody, hauled him into the station and he **_forgot_ **to read him his rights. Now I was pissed.

Watching Tara out law the lawmen was making me feel a little better though. She's always been my favorite ally. "School is just for white people looking for other white people to read to 'em. I figure I save my money and read to myself." You tell 'em, smarty-pants!

Jason finally made an appearance. He was surprised to see the four of us waiting for him outside the bathroom. "Sook... Tara?"

"We are leaving, Jason," I said.

Tara added, "Yeah, We're gettin' you out of here."

Andy wasn't about to let that happen, "Like hell you are."

Since Tara was still way in the lead with Bud/Andy, I let her keep leading. "You chargin' him with anything?" she asked.

Jason eased away from the bathroom and stood behind us. I wanted to tease him about hiding behind girls, but I realized he was attempting to hide the evidence of his _condition_ from the guys. I swallowed my panic over the V and focused on Tara's battle with the law.

Bud didn't want to keep Jason anyway so he said, "She's right. We can't hold him."

Andy scoffed, "He can't say where he was last night. The least he coulda done was make some shit up."

Jason had said where he was. Andy just didn't believe him. But Jason tried again, "Listen, I told you where I was. I was... home alone. Sleepin'."

Jealous Andy said, "You never sleep alone, Stackhouse, and you know it!"

Just then Tara's thoughts spoke directly in my head. 'Trust me, Sook!'

She used her sincere voice, such a contrast to her usual fuck-you voice that even I wanted to believe her, "Guys, he was wit' me."

Andy was quick to call bull-shit, "If y'all were together last night, how come he don't seem to know it?" It was true, Jason looked pretty confused.

"Because I asked him not to tell anybody about us. And he's just surprised to hear me bein' the one blabbin' about it. Aren't you, baby?" She looked up at him with all the real affection she held for him. Tara had probably imagined having a real relationship with Jason so many times, she barely had to pretend.

Jason wasn't as convincing, "Umm... yeah." He looked at Andy and at me, then nodded. He really was confused. I think it wasn't just his normal dumb. I think his brain was still suffering blood loss, cause of... ya know... and he was still light-headed.

Andy didn't want to believe it. "Wha...?" He turned to Bud, looking for an ally. "You buyin' this?" Bud didn't seem to have any real opinion on the matter. He didn't think Jason killed Dawn so he didn't care who he slept with. Everybody already knew Jason slept with any woman he could, so what did it matter.

I had managed to turn my face into Jason's shoulder before either Bud or Andy thought to check with me. I felt Bud's scrutiny. I needed to decide what my reaction was supposed to be.

Tara was still being convincing and she solved my dilemma about how I should react, "People think just because we got vampires out in the open now, race isn't the issue no more. But you ever see the way folks look at mixed couples in this town? Race may not be the hot-button issue it once was, but it's still a button you can push on people."

I hugged my brother around the waist and looked at Tara, "Oh, Tara honey, you know you could have told me. I love you both. I'm so happy you two are finally together!" I turned to Andy and Bud, "I figured they were seeing each other, but I didn't know that was why they didn't say anything yet. I'm ashamed of this town sometimes. Anybody who is different gets treated badly." I turned to give Bud a pointed stare. He swallowed visibly with the smallest amount of shame he would allow himself. I heard his thoughts. Vampers were evil, but maybe Miss Stackhouse should be treated a little kinder.

He turned to Tara, "Would you be willin' to go on record with this?"

Tara didn't hesitate, "Yes."

After getting caught failing in his duties, he wanted to be clear now, "Understandin' you're lyin', you'd be guilty..."

Tara was way ahead of him. She was committed, "Perjury." She nodded. "I know. You got a Bible? I'll swear on it right here. Jason and I were together last night and it was a beautiful thing." Thank you, Jesus, for Tara Thornton. She wrapped Jason in her arms and put her head on his chest. I wrapped my arms around both of them from Jason's other side and gave Tara's hand a squeeze.

Bud took us all in and gave a shrug, "OK. You're free to go."

Andy started cussin' as we walked Jason out of the station. Jas was walking weird, kind of a waddle. I hoped they didn't notice. He had his arms around us both and I spied Tara's car right behind mine. I steered us that way.

"Tara, I need you to stay with Jason. I know you are supposed to work today, but there is no way he can be left alone."

"The hell you say, Sook! I don't need no babysittin'!" Jason turned to Tara, "Not that I ain't really, really happy that you did that for me, Tara. But I'm out now, so we're good."

"You are a long ways from good, Jason Stackhouse!" I told him in an angry whisper. "You are still a suspect. Andy completely believes you are guilty and he's gonna keep on you. We have a killer in town and I don't want you left without an alibi. The murderer was outside of Dawn's apartment when we were there!"

That got their attention. "Oh my God, Sookie! Who was it?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. I know got a flash of Dawn right after she was killed from their head. It was someone in the crowd." I was really freaking out about that. I knew a lot of those people. Was it possible that someone I knew, someone who might even be a friend, was a killer? I HAD to keep using my mind-reading to help. I knew the police wouldn't believe me, but I had to try. I'd stunned my brother and friend into silence.

"Jason, you HAVE to make sure you have an alibi as much as possible right now. And with the romance you two just sold to them, you should probably stick together. It will cause suspicion if you don't keep up the act. Can you do that, Jason? Tara?" I looked at each of them in turn. Jason was thinking about not going to jail. Tara, surprisingly, was NOT thinking about how she would get to play girlfriend with Jason. She was only thinking of protecting him. THAT is why she's my best friend.

"Good." I didn't need to wait for them to say it. "Now. Jason. What the HELL is wrong with you? You swallowed a whole vial of V?! Are you out of your mind?" I smacked his arm as hard as I could. I was still pissed even if I was more worried at the moment. "How long have you been taking V?"

"What? Sook! Stay out of my head! It was really more of an accident. I was stuck with it in the car..." Tara had turned to look at him like he had grown an extra head.

"OK so it was your first time. Why did you have V anyway..." I heard the answer before he could respond. "Are you serious? Lafayette sold it to you?" Tara gave a sort of growl. She was as losses as her cousin as I was at Has. Then she snickered. I turned to her. I'd seen in her head what she had seen this morning. She'd been at Lafayette's when Jason was dancing in his underwear on camera. She'd peeked through Laf's beaded curtains from the hallway. Neither of then saw her. Eww! I turned back to Jason. "You stripped for Laf in exchange for drugs?! For Dawn? Do you... Did you love her, Jason?"

"What? No! I just... We..." I'd seen why. I held up my hands to stop him from trying to explain.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Eww! Ok. Not that its ok, _what_ you did, but _why_. Eww! Jason!" I took a breath. "You are in so much trouble." I took another deep breath. I was really mad AND scared for him. "Jason, I think you might have OD'd. Tara. Please stay with him today. I think I might know someone who could help. An **_real _**person of authority unlike those two bunglers in there and he should be able to tell me if you are gonna have side-effects from the blood. Well, more side-effects anyway." I shuddered. Jason owed me HUGE for this.

Jason went with Tara who promised that he wouldn't leave her sight.

I went home to change. To Fangtasia I would go...


	19. Chapter 18 - Daddy's Little Girl - Pam

**Chapter 18 - Daddy's Little Girl - Pam's Point of View**

I knew my Master's new pet was on her way to the bar tonight. Even if he had not told me the feelings of anticipation and lust radiated from my bond with my Maker. I was pleased the little blonde breather would be here soon, actually. I knew Eric would fuck her tonight. That's all it would take to get him out of this obsessive funk he had been in the last few nights. I was a little irked that he was even pursuing her. Don't get me wrong, posession of a telepath would be a great boon to him. It would be an advantage to his position. And stealing her right out from under the Queen's Procurer was especially juicy. But my Master did NOT pursue humans. He didn't need to. He was a Viking Vampire God and humans bowed to him. The throne in the bar wasn't even necessary. They bowed and begged him to fuck, feed, kill and turn them, every night. I was very surprised when Eric returned last night and did not smell of sex. When I asked him why he didn't fuck his little honey-blooded human, he said they talked. Talked!

Eric was downstairs entertaining Compton. I really hated that bitch when I first met him. Of course, I was still human then. He and his cunt of a maker, Lorena, were rampaging through San Francisco leaving piles of bloody corpses in their wake. Lorena is a psychopath. Compton was a couple of decades old by then and instead of being well-trained in how to perform a clean feed and glamour, or even a discreet kill, he knew only the grace-less hunt and slaughter of a newborn Vampire.

Unlucky for me, the lovers decided to hunt in my brothel for several nights in a row, feeding from and killing my girls. Unlucky for _them_, I met Eric. He saved me from a would-be rapist and murderer as I was returning home late. The villain was dead before he could touch me and I was left eyeing my perfectly dressed, tall, blonde savior as he licked the blood from his hands. I'm sure he would have glamoured me to forget him after, but I wasn't afraid of him. In my profession, I was very familiar with human monsters. In my years as a prostitute and a Madam, I had met too many. Even killed a few of them when necessary. But this beautiful monster before me didn't scare me, not like the now dead human had. I wasn't afraid for my life. Perhaps my soul... I think I'd have given it to him if he'd asked. I didn't know until the following night that I would give him my life too... Both of them. I begged him to take my human life from me and I have given him my un-dead existence as well.

And that honey-scented blood-bag didn't deserve his interest, no matter what she was.

Compton and his Maker had been driven out of town after being made to apologize and pay me for the murdered girls. Compton mellowed after he'd shed his Maker's leash years later. As far as I'd heard, he caused Sophie-Anne none of the grief he caused me. And we would have heard. She's a whiner and hates _other people's _messes. Now Compton was our problem. Well, not so much a problem as a play-thing, really. He was nothing compared to Eric. And though I was younger and therefore not as strong as Bill, I knew in a fight I would outmaneuver him. Lorena had taught him posturing and arrogance. My Maker taught me cunning and strategy. Age wasn't everything.

I felt Eric's blood lust spike as he delivered Bill's punishment. Bill claimed to be mainstreaming, the Authority's term for playing nice with humans. Eric decided his punishment should support his intentions. Bill would be losing his fangs, an encouragement (requirement) to drink True Blood exclusively for a while, promote the image of a tame Vampire and a reminder to mind his manners. I snickered. Bill had also given up more information about the Queen's knowledge of Sookie.

The last time I visited the Queen's over-done palace in New Orleans, I'd noticed her preference for one of her pets. Sophie-Anne is a collector of tasty blood donors. I wouldn't normally have noticed one more exotic human, but that was exactly why I did notice. The spoiled Queen had her pets collected for her from around the world and glamoured into total submission. This one was very different. She was a blonde and busty southern girl. Not an exotic thing about her. She was definitely more my type than the Queen's. Of course, it's _her _Queendom. Why wouldn't she sample the local flavors? Then I got a whiff of this 'Hadley'. Yum! Not surprising now that I knew she's Sookie's cousin. Sookie smelled better though. At least now we knew why the Queen decided to go hunting in Bon Temps.

Eric's awareness suddenly shifted in the bond. A moment ago, he was enjoying blood lust as he de-fanged Compton. It was a good, familiar feeling. It made me hungry. Now his attention diverted completely from his duties. No longer blood lust, he was feeling plain old lust and a hunger. He must have sensed his new pet's approach through the blood tie. I signaled Ginger to open the bar for the evening. Sure enough, the first face at the door was Sookie Stackhouse. And oh my, she looked even tastier tonight than last night. Last night she wore a white dress with a tease of red flowers on it. Tonight she'd left off the tease and came dressed in all red. Tiny red straps over her shoulders held the gathering of fabric covering those magnificent breasts. The cloth dripped over her curves to a handkerchief hemline. The red was like a siren's call, as it clung to hips and thighs. I couldn't see a panty line and, believe me, I looked.

She took a cursory glance around the bar and, determining that Eric was not in the immediate area, came directly to me. I was sitting on Eric's throne.

She stopped on the dance floor in front of the platform, not making the assumption she could resume her previous place of honor next to me. I was honestly surprised by her lack of typical, human arrogance, but the night was still young. She gave me a sweet smile and a nod, "Hello, Pam."

I was not smiling, but I was due to treat her gently as long as she held Eric's regard. "Well, Little Miss Sunshine, lovely to smell you again. I do hope that dress is a promise and not a tease. Looking for your Master?" Gentle was relative. I'm a natural bitch, not a coddler.

"I'm looking for Eric, yes." She spoke calmly. I was a little put out that I hadn't ruffled her feathers. Sookie glanced to the side and cocked her head, like she was listening for something. She looked back at me. "Eric is downstairs?"

That disturbed me. How would she know that we even _had_ a basement, let alone that Eric was there? I gave her a hard stare and didn't answer.

She gave a quick glance around to indicate the other Vampires and humans in the room. She lifted a finger and pointed to her temple and raised an eyebrow. Her Telepathy. Of course. But Eric said she couldn't read non-humans. If she had lied to Eric, he could deal with her. I rose and crooked a finger for her to follow me.

As we descended the stairs to the basement, I felt the backlash in the bond when Eric realized I was bringing Sookie down with me. He didn't stop me but he was very angry. I wanted him to have the opportunity to question her about her lie without prying ears. We stopped at the bottom of the steps and Eric turned from Compton to face us. Eric was not wearing a shirt and his chest had a light spray of blood from the de-fanging. Billy-boy was on his knees, head down with blood dripping from his mouth and down his shirt. "Pamela, I assume you have an excellent reason for bringing Sookie down her when I specifically told you to stay with her in my office until I could join you." I felt his disapproval. I hated that feeling.

I gave him my how-could-you-doubt-me smirk and said, "She knew you were down here. I thought you said she couldn't read us." I turned to look at the ungrateful girl and waited to discover what she had to say for herself. She didn't even look at me but held Eric's gaze. She was brave. I had to give her that.

"Sookie? That is curious. How did you know I was here?" He returned her gaze calmly. He wasn't showing the anger at her I was expecting but he wasn't angry with me anymore either.

"I guess we didn't really cover this last night, huh? I can't hear your thoughts but I can feel a kind of void where your thoughts would be. Does that make sense? And your void is different from the other Vampires here. It's a lot bigger. It was just a guess that you were one of the two voids I could feel below the dance floor. But then when we were heading down, one of your waitresses, Ginger I think, was worried. You told her not to come down as long as Compton was here but Longshadow told her to bring a case of True Blood down a few minutes ago. She's having a small panic attack about it. She doesn't want to disobey you, but she's afraid of the other Vampire." Her story telling done, she waited patiently for Eric's response.

Eric turned his gaze to me, "Did you hear that, Pam? I have a large... _presence_. Who knew?" He smirked at our private joke. Yes, Eric was larger than the average monster, and we weren't talking about his height.

I smiled back. "Yes, your EGO is huge." Poor little Sookie was in for a rough night. Though curvy, she was a tiny little thing, and Eric was not. The way he was eye-fucking her in that dress, it wouldn't be fit for rags by morning.

"Please inform Longshadow my order was for HIM to bring down the case of blood, not a glamourable human. Tend to Ginger and meet us in my office."

I was dismissed but it would only be for a few minutes. I was considering a bet with myself as to how long before the human was a puddle of orgasms in his office. I spoke to Longshadow and Ginger then zipped in at Vamp speed to join them. The door was closed but since I was expected I didn't bother with knocking. If I happened to get a peek at Sookie's _**ass**_ets I would not mind at all. I still hoped Eric would share when he got bored with her. I assumed she preferred men, but I could be convincing and am an excellent teacher.

I expected him to be sitting at his desk, and I expected her to be sitting on him, or kneeling in front of him, perhaps, receiving a very special lesson on proper blow-job techniques. What I did not expect to see was the two of them sitting side-by-side on Eric's couch, holding hands. What the hell was going on with my Maker? I am sure my horror showed on my face, not that he needed a visual cue. The bond between us was wide open. I WAS horrified.

Eric arched his perfect brow at me and pushed a feeling of caution to me through the bond. It was a warning. If I did not control myself, he would command me. A Maker's command could not be denied. I would be compelled to comply. Eric had considerable control over me but he rarely used it. The warning that he would was very telling. He could, and would, command me to comply with... whatever he had in mind for this girl. He didn't need to. I would follow Eric's lead wherever he wished to go. No one was more loyal to him. His own Maker had cut him off decades ago and he knew I would NEVER abandon him that way. Whatever he needed from me, it was his. The problem was that I didn't know what he wanted. None of his recent actions made any sense to me. Eric had a lust for living but he never grew attached to ephemeral things. And humans didn't last long. I pushed my feeling of confusion back toward him in the bond.

He gave a small nod to acknowledge that my confusion was valid. Damn right, it was valid. But I knew he would finally explain. "Sookie was just telling me how exciting her day has been. Apparently two fangbangers have been murdered in Bon Temps in the last week. Sookie's Brother, Jason, has been blamed, but she assures me that he is not the guilty party. He is, however, handicapped in providing his own defense against suspicion." Sookie blushed and Eric grinned down at her.

My curiosity peeked, I asked the question, "Handicapped, how?"

"He's an idiot." Eric's grin got wider as Sookie blushed deeper. He enjoyed the view as much as I did.

"I didn't say he was an idiot, Eric," Sookie said as she shot him a disapproving look.

"You implied and you weren't terribly subtle." Sookie made a tsk sound as she looked away from Eric, probably trying to will away her blush of embarrassment. Eric continued but he dropped the teasing, "He has been with both women. Well, them and half the parish as I understand so the connection is only relevant because he was with them within hours of their murders. They were strangled and their corpses violated. They both had Vampire bites on them, but they were old and neither was ex-sanguinated. It's possible it was a hate crime against fangbangers. Sookie, can you identify the Vampires they had been with?"

Sookie seemed to curl in on herself and her eyes dropped to her lap. The confident woman who met the eyes of a thousand year old Vampire when accused of lying was now contemplating the pattern of her solid red dress. I could not understand this girl. I looked to Eric, assuming he would read her emotions. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face back up to meet him. I read caution and concern from him. He was not just curious but worried about this reaction.

When she finally met his eyes again she uttered the word that she had clearly been choking on, "You." She swallowed and continued. "You were with my friend Dawn, the one who was murdered last night. Jason had seen her bite and was feeling insecure. They had a fight. She was... remembering you..." She glanced towards the door, just over my shoulder. "She remembered you in here actually." Eric didn't respond to her, but waited for her to continue. "Maudette was with a white, bald guy with a skeleton tattoo. She showed Jason a video of... you know. It scared him. Probably why he fought with Dawn over you. I mean, over being with a Vampire."

She reached into her purse. "I brought pictures of both girls." Eric glanced at them and then handed them to me. I did recognize them both. I had not tasted either though.

"The other Vampire's name is Liam. His nest does not come here often but they were here a few weeks ago. So far both girls have Fangtasia and your brother in common. Do the police have other suspects?" Eric asked.

Sookie gave a delicate snort of anger, "Yeah, the Sheriff Dearborn thinks it was Bill Compton. He has irrational dislike for anyone or anything different. Vampires are an easy target. Detective Bellefleur is jealous of Jason. Believing he's is a pervert and murderer is making him feel better about himself. There's more but the other thing I needed to talk to you about is V. I'm... I'm wondering about the symptoms and how to know if someone has overdosed."

Eric did not like where this was going, "Is this about your healing? We have already discussed this."

Sookie looked down again. She was embarrassed and I was very curious as to why. "No. It's not about me. If someone swallowed a whole vial of V, what would that do to them?"

"Well, that depends. He could go into a murderous rage, fuck and strangle his lover to death. It's a possibility, one of many. The most likely outcome is death for the V addict." Eric was barely keeping his anger leashed.

Sookie's eyes snapped to Eric's. Her embarrassment turned to terror. "Oh God! Please tell me Jason won't die! He's not an addict, at least not yet. This was the first time. He only took so much because he had it in his pocket when he was arrested." She started to cry and buried her face in her hands. "Leave it to my brother to die of a hard-on trying to impress a girl."

I knew Sookie had misunderstood Eric's words. He'd done it deliberately. But her description of her brother's plight brought on by his own idiocy was too much. I roared with laughter. Sookie's head whipped up as she glared at me. I didn't care. Even if the kitten had claws, her anger was nothing more than cute. If Eric didn't kill the brother right away, I might play with him for a while. I hadn't had a male pet in decades. If he smelled anything like Sookie or Hadley, maybe I could deal with his idiocy. I laughed again. Eric wasn't amused.

"Since you are in such a good mood, you can go to Bon Temps to gather information on these murders. I will handle Jason and the supplier. Sookie, is there anyone in the Sheriff's office who isn't incompetent?"

Ugh! He's asking the human's opinion. "Yes. Deputy Kenya Jones. Please be nice to her though. Please? She's a good woman."

"Yes, be nice." Eric smirked. "And Pam..." Eric gave me a pointed look. Yes. I know. Behave.

* * *

Author's note: I really wanted to develop Sookie & Pam's relationship more here, but it just isn't time yet. More to come.

Please review and tell me what you think of my Pam.

Thank you! - JenBoDiva


	20. Chapter 19 - Getting to Know You - Eric

**Chapter 19 - Getting to Know You - Eric's Point of View**

Sookie had impressed me tonight. Her behavior was calm and collected, so different from last night. We were both making the effort to ask before we assume. I felt her exchange with Pam upstairs and was amused at my child's failed attempt to get a rise from her. Sookie had been showing outward calm but on the inside she was mostly fierce determination. I wanted to know what had her focused like the point of an arrow.

I felt Sookie's eyes on me as I cleaned Compton's blood from my chest and slipped my shirt on. Of course she wanted me. I was enjoying that feeling. Only fair. I wanted her to distraction. I left my shirt hanging open so I could continue to enjoy her gaze. Compton didn't bother looking up from the ground until I spoke to him.

"Bill, I know you have met this woman but considering your earlier confusion I think a second introduction is necessary. This is Sookie Stackhouse. Look at her." I waited until he met Sookie's eyes. "As far as all Vampires are concerned, she is Mine. And I protect what is mine. Are we clear?" He nodded. "Speak, Compton. There will be no more misunderstandings."

"Yeth, Theriff. Thookie is yourth. I underthand," his missing fangs impaired his S's.

I chuckled, "I guess that will have to suffice." Longshadow zipped (vamp speed) into the room with the case of True Blood. He set it at the bottom of the stairs and then with a brief nod to me, zipped back out again. I watched Sookie follow his rapid movements with her eyes and she didn't flinch when he moved passed her. I wondered if she had tracked his 'void' from upstairs. I would explore this development with her more next time she came to Fangtasia. "The blood is for you. A gift, as I know how much you enjoy the vile stuff. Do not feed from a human until your fangs regrow fully. I will be monitoring you. Stay here until the bar closes at 4, then you may go home. You will not contact any of the Stackhouses. You will not even accidentally run into them about town, especially at Sookie's work. You will not contact their friends and neighbors. I will know. Do you understand?"

"Yeth, Theriff." I resisted my mirth the second time, but only just.

"Excellent. You will check in with me or my Second here twice a week until further notice. If I find your behavior acceptable and you still wish to continue to reside in Area 5, we _MAY_ revisit your restrictions. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yeth, Theriff."

I stepped away from Compton and reached my hand out to Sookie. She took it. I was inordinately pleased. I took her to my office and sat us on the couch. I wanted to continue with this easy manner we had begun. I felt she would be even more receptive once we had discussed whatever she was holding on to.

"I have other plans for this evening, but I sense you have something of an urgent nature to discuss with me. Yes?"

With a sigh of relief, Sookie began her tale. My, my, I had underestimated Bon Temps. She had obviously rehearsed her story as it was very concise. I appreciated the brevity and she had finished by the time Pam joined us. Ginger had probably taken a few extra minutes to defuse. She had been glamoured too much and tended to scream when frightened (or when otherwise over stimulated, which was why Pam kept her around). I tolerated her because she was loyal without being bought or glamoured to it.

I had felt Pam's confusion and irritation over my protection and pursuit of Sookie. I had not taken the time to explain to her my reasons. She would launch into all the reasons why I shouldn't and I was not yet prepared to convince her. 'Because I said so' would only piss her off and probably worry her. I kept secrets from Pam but they were few and for her protection and mine. This was different. We were potentially in danger because of my decisions and I still could not provide her a rational reason why I had made them and continued to make them.

It wasn't until Pam burst into the room and stared at me in horror that I realized I had not let go of Sookie's hand since I'd taken it in the basement. As a matter of fact, I had cupped her one hand in both of mine and was stroking it with my thumb. I enjoyed touching her. I wasn't about to stop like a child caught in a wrong. I could feel Pam's questions through the bond. I sent first caution so she would know not to speak out of turn and then acknowledgement. She controlled her expression. She was still upset and confused but would be patient.

I was prepared to send Pam to investigate in Bon Temps when Sookie asked about V. That was when I realized I had already begun to trust this girl. I never trust humans, or at least unglamoured humans, with anything important. I had taken her to one of my safe houses. Of course, she would never be able to find it again, since I took her by air and she spent most of the flight hiding her face. If she knew V addicts or suppliers and had not told me, I would be furious. I tried to calm down. We have only really spoken once before and I didn't give her much opportunity to tell me all her secrets, let alone all the secrets a telepath knew about others. I would make sure to explain priorities to her tonight. I did not need this night to become more complicated. I wanted her. I did NOT want to kill her. I realized I did not feel any deception coming from her, only concern. Her brother. Of course it would be her brother. The innocent brother accused of violent murders. Right.

So I threatened him.

She didn't seem to realize that, which was my intention. She did give me more information though. Not yet an addict. Swallowed the blood to prevent the police from finding it. Well, at least he saved me the hassle of removing police records.

Pam did not share my disdain for the situation. She laughed. Twice. She clearly found such blatant stupidity amusing. She wouldn't find it amusing if I made her Stackhouse's babysitter. And just to be spiteful I might refuse to let her feed from him. I think he'd stop being amusing in the first hour. I sent her on her way.

"Sookie, we have a great deal to discuss, but not here. Will you accompany me for a drive?" I was asking for her trust. I needed to know if she was worthy of mine. I told her only yesterday my trust would be difficult to attain. She was making a liar of me already.

"Of course, Eric." She smiled at me. Before I could give away my weakness we stood, and with her hand still in mine, we moved to the main room of the bar. I signaled to Longshadow that we were leaving and we moved toward the door.

"Wow, you have a lot of fans here," she said. I smiled imagining the erotic images of me that she must be seeing from my 'fans'. But her feelings were muddled and a little overwhelmed.

So, I asked her, "Oh really?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "And what are my _fans_ thinking about, my sweet Sookie?"

"They hate me." She said it so matter of fact, as though she was used to it and even expecting it.

"What?" I let go of her hand and instead wrapped mine around her waist, and pulled her into me. I turned to the room and growled. The humans staring at us recoiled.

She let out a laugh. "Thanks, but they still hate me. When you scare them, they just want you more." She started to say something else but she suddenly stopped walking and turned her head to scan the crowd again. "Eric," she whispered. "There is an undercover cop here. They are looking for something they can use as an excuse to raid the bar. They haven't found anything tonight, but they plan on coming back regularly until they do." She looked into my eyes with all of her worry for me.

She wanted to protect ME. This tiny, breakable girl wanted to protect a thousand year old viking warrior.

Valkyrie, indeed. Whatever she knew, or didn't know about V and V dealers, she had no malice towards me and mine. I would stop suspecting her until I knew for certain.

"Thank you. I'll take care of it. Come." I pulled her tighter to me as we left the bar I directed her to my Corvette. While Sookie buckled in, I sent a text to Longshadow to let him know we were being monitored. He was to 'tidy up' the basement and do nothing to draw attention.

I drove in the general direction of Bon Temp but did not want to take her directly there. I wanted my alone time with her.

"Your customers are very strange." Sookie began. "We get a lot of rednecks in Merlotte's and I thought they were difficult to be around but your customers are obsessed with you. How do you deal with that every night?" She looked over at me and her curiosity turned to doubt. "Well, I guess you probably like it though, right? All those... er, willing donors... and stuff."

"They are convenient but I find them lacking... especially these last few days."

Her blush threatened to turn her golden skin into a match for her dress. Ugh, her dress, her skin... Her brother's idiocy had temporarily distracted me from my lust for her, but alone with her now, her smell unmolested by the unwashed masses, it was almost unbearable for a moment. Yes, her brother could wait, I needed her. I turned off the country road we had been meandering down and toward an abandoned property I knew of only a few miles away. I had considered purchasing it. I might still, but for now it was nearby and free of any more distractions.

I pulled just far enough down the private drive to be hidden from the road and stopped the car. "Eric..." Sookie began but before she got to the end of my name, I released her seat belt and pulled her across the car into my lap. I put my hands on either side of her face and pulled her lips to mine. Yes! She was too stunned for a moment to respond but then she moaned and I took advantage of her parted lips. She was so innocent and incredibly appealing. Her mouth was delicious. She responded instinctively. I pulled back slightly when my fangs threatened to lower. I did not want to cut her unintentionally. _Intentionally_ was another matter. I leaned into her neck, kissing and licking the vein there. I could almost taste her blood through her skin. Were this anyone else, I would have taken her body and her blood by now. But she wasn't anyone else, this was my little Valkyrie and she was an innocent. I _would_ be gentle with her, at least in the beginning.

"Sookie." I pulled our faces just enough apart to look in her eyes. She was all desire and her eyes were a little out of focus. She had put one of her hands on my chest just inside my still open shirt and the other was along side my neck. She ran her lower hand under the edge of my shirt and her fingers grazed my nipple. I moaned and let my fangs drop. It startled her but she was not afraid. Her eyes were locked on my fangs and I could see and feel her curiosity. And because it was her... I would allow her to discover at her own speed what it meant to be with a Vampire.

I am unapologetic about what I am. My Maker gave me a choice when he found me dying. I chose to be the companion of Death. I have never regretted it. My choice was for life, and I have lived these thousand years with more passion for life than I ever could have as a human. Sookie would find no hesitation in me about my nature. She slowly leaned forward into another kiss but instead of my lips, she kissed first one fang and then the other with her pursed lips. Then she slipped her tongue between them and curled in around my fang. A Vampire's teeth are very sensitive. We can feel how deep to pierce the skin and the strength in the pulse of blood. The stroke of her velvet tongue nearly broke my control, but when she nicked herself on me and I tasted her fresh blood for the first time, it snapped entirely.

I groaned her name as I claimed her mouth. My hands slid down to her thighs and flipped her to straddle me, putting her knees on either side of my hips. My fingers slid down under the soft fabric of her dress and back up to her hips. I ground her soft center against my now painfully hard erection. She gasped into my mouth and cried out a mangled, "Eric!"

"Yes, my Lover." I left her sweet mouth and tasted her skin from lips to cheek, earlobe to jaw. I trailed open-mouthed kisses down her tempting throat to the top of her breasts all the while rocking her lower body along mine. I did not forget her innocence. I did not thrust myself into her wet heat as I desperately wanted to do. This one was mine. She was not a used up fangbanger to slake my hunger with and throw away. Sookie was Mine. She was more. And quite possibly I was Hers. That thought sobered me. I wanted her, needed her maybe, but I was the one in control. With one last kiss to the curve of her breasts and one soft peck to her lips, I set her a few inches further down my legs so I could regain my sanity.

"You threaten my control, Lover. That is quite impressive. But unfortunately I think we must stop for now."

"Did... Did I do something wrong?" she asked with insecurity creeping into her heart.

I took her face in my hands and pulled her to my chest. "Not a thing. But I don't think you want me to take your innocence on the hood of my car. Tempting, but not very romantic." Romantic? Where did that word come from?

She giggled. "No. I guess not... Wait." She sat back to look at me. "You know I'm a virgin? Was I THAT obvious?"

I smiled at her. "Sweetness, you smell of innocence. I knew you were a virgin the night I met you in Bon Temps." I gave her another kiss and, reluctantly, settled her back in her own seat. "Now, what I don't know is WHY a beautiful temptress such as yourself has saved all your charms for me. I'm grateful, but curious. Are all the men in your quaint little town that stupid?"

Sookie gave one of those cute little snorts again. "No. The problem wasn't them exactly. It was me."

Now it was my turn to make an inelegant noise, but I didn't snort, I growled my words, "I doubt that entirely."

"Well, we can share the blame I guess. It's not too _romantic_ to listen to a teenage boy think constantly about if he can touch your boobs and if they are real or whether you are really blonde 'all over'. Turns out grown men are much worse, or at least more creative. It was impossible to date. And being intimate... forget about that. Touching makes my telepathy impossible to shield. It's like they are yelling every pornographic thought. Besides, most people think I'm crazy. It's not like they'd believe me even if I told them. It would just freak them out. Lord knows, I hear it enough from the people closest to me. My brother and my friends have made me promise not to listen to them, though I've broken that promise the last few days. Too much has happened. I can't even imagine how much worse it could have been if I hadn't been keeping tabs on things! Jason had been acting so squirrely that I might have thought he was guilty. Turns out he's just afraid of that Liam guy. Oh, that reminds me, I was kinda hoping that if he met **_you_**, he might not think all Vampires are bad. Right now, his perspective is a little biased."

"Did know you ramble when you are nervous, Lover?" I grinned at her.

"Um, yeah. Can't shut me up..." I took her hand back in mine and brought it to my lips. I kissed and nibbled between sentences.

"First, your brother. It is imperative that as Sheriff, I handle this situation in a certain way. I will need you to trust me. For you, I will do my best to keep him from harm but it is my responsibility to protect the Vampires in my territory. Do you understand?"

Her voice caught in her throat. She tried to answer me but was on the verge of tears now so she just nodded. She swallowed and tried again. "But Jason didn't hurt anybody. He wouldn't. He's not like those drainers. He could never do that! I know it."

"The V came from somewhere. I will need to glamour Jason to reveal his supplier at the very least." Sookie's fear doubled. I sighed. "You already know who it is, don't you?" She pulled her hand from mine and buried her face in both of them. "Sookie. Please tell me what you know."

She needed a minute to compose herself. She was wrestling with her decision. She knew I had a duty to uphold. She hoped I would consider her when I dealt with her brother and whomever else ended up being involved. But she was afraid. I felt her protectiveness and fierce loyalty for someone as she'd felt toward me in the bar tonight. What would she do now that she realized her loyalty might be split?

"Sookie? This may not turn out the way you would like, but I'm asking you to trust me. If the dealer has tortured or killed one of my kind, what would you have me do? Hmm? Let them go free to torture and kill more? Continue to sell V and there by encouraging more addicts to become drainers? If it were humans being killed, would you hesitate?" I forced myself to stay calm. She would answer.

"It's not that." She cleared her throat and continued. "The person who gave Jason the blood, he _**is**_ a dealer and I know he sells other drugs too. He also works two regular jobs. I don't know what he spends the money on but I assure you he's not living the high life. He's almost as much of a pariah in Bon Temps as I am. And he's one of my few good friends. I tell you this because I want you to know that I know this man. I know the good and the bad. He's pretty much family. He may not be perfect but I know, KNOW, that Lafayette isn't a drainer. He would never. He's been abused enough in his own life. He would never hurt someone else. Not like that. Not torture. Not murder. I swear to you. How ever he's getting the blood, there had got to be another explanation. Do you accept that?"

I considered her. Yes, fiercely protective. I preferred her protecting me though, instead of protecting _from_ me. "I feel your conviction. I will keep that in mind when I question your friend. Will you accept that there are consequences to your friend's actions, even if it is only the selling of Vampire blood, and that I must respond accordingly?"

She met my eyes and held them for several seconds before taking a deep breath and answering, "Yes. I understand. I... I will try to accept that."

I nodded. "Who supplied V to Jason?"

"His name is Lafayette Reynolds. He's a cook at Merlotte's. He works with Jason on the road crew. He's my best friend's cousin. Her name is Tara. She's with Jason tonight by the way. 'Cuz, my awesome best friend gave him an alibi for last night. I asked her to keep an eye on him. Besides I was worried about the side effects of the V..."

Sookie's phone rang from inside her purse. She pulled it out and answered it quickly after looking at the ID. "Tara? Is Jason ok?"

I could, of course, hear both sides of the conversation. "Hey, Sook. He ain't ok actually. He's... Oh my god. It's worse. W.. He tried to, ya know, relieve some of the pressure, if you get what I mean, but it's not working."

"Eww! T.M.I. Tara! And I know, he did at the station too." she shuddered. I grinned but held back my snicker. "Is there anything he can do? Um.. I mean.. Oh I don't know what I mean..." I did snicker then. I got a glare but she didn't really mean it.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know." I reached over and took the phone from her. Sookie muttered a '"Rude," at me but didn't try to take it back.

"Tara. Don't go to the hospital. I will have a doctor come to you. Where are you and Jason now?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Eric and I am going to help Sookie's brother recover from his poor choices. Now. Where are you?"

"Uh... We're at Jason's place. Can the Doc be here soon? He's really in a bad way."

"Yes, I will call her now. Do not call anyone else and do not leave the house." I heard the girl mutter about a 'fuckin female doctor' before she hung up. No matter Jason's reputation, I rather doubted Dr Ludwig was his type. I gave Sookie back her phone and pulled mine from my pocket. After Sookie relayed her brother's address to the Doctor we turned the conversation to lighter subjects. Sookie wanted to soften me up towards her sibling, so she told me several tales of his bumbling and harmless misdeeds over the years. She also told me several stories about him protecting her and Tara from bullies in her childhood. I was beginning to understand Jason's value. Protectiveness and loyalty must be Stackhouse traits. By the time we arrived by our meandering route I was feeling less hostile towards Jason, and Ludwig was already there.


	21. Chapter 20 - I Will Remember You - Tara

**Chapter 20 - I Will Remember You - Tara's Point of View**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh. My. God!

"Oh, YES! Jason! Ah!" I screamed my release.

"Oh yeah, Babe. That's the way we do it! Yeah! Ugggh!" Jas was having a good time too. Mostly.

I would have moved but I couldn't. I was face first in Jason's sheets with my ass up in the air. I wasn't much good for anything but receiving right now. Oh, I did my part. You bet your ass I did. I've wanted to have sex with Jason since I was old enough to appreciate why boys and girls were shaped differently. I rode that man three times before I let him take over. I think the only reason he let me was 'cuz he was worried about fuckin' his sister's best friend. I convinced him that Sookie would understand given the circumstances and all. Jason had been hard since we left the station. I generously made myself available to him.

Halle-fuckin-lujah! And I meant it. I don't really do church no more cuza my mama and all her hypocritical bible-thumpin' friends. But I been thanking Jesus the whole brother-fuckin' afternoon. Amen.

Once we started, we ain't really stopped. Jason would cum and stay hard. And he was cummin' pretty easy too. He made sure I had at least one orgasm for every one of his. I was exhausted. I will never say this again but I think I could have done with a few less Big Os. I guess the Vamp blood gave Jason extra energy as well as made his super-dick hard enough to take on Texas. But me, I was limp-er than jello.

I've fantasized about Jason a lot. He was the one I thought I could never have. But in all my imaginings I'd never envisioned supernatural marathon sex. Who knew? Great as it had been I don't think I'd ever want to try it again.

Jason FINALLY flopped down on his back next to me on the bed. He let out a giant moan when he landed too. I let my knees slide out from underneath me and as I flattened out I gave my own relieved sigh. I wanted to say something profound. I wanted to hear him say I was the best he ever had and how much I meant to him. Yeah, right. That ain't never gonna happen. Not like I could realy complain. Best I could manage was to work on slowing my own breathing down. I wouldn't need to exercise for a week at least. Assuming I could even walk anytime soon. I let out the tiniest chuckle. If Jason _had_ fucked Maudette and Dawn to death, I knew for a fact they'd gone happy!

I gathered what little energy I had and, without even looking, I slid my hand across the sheet and over Jason's belly. It was the closest to cuddling I could manage right now, but I didn't want to waste the opportunity.

As my hand settled, I accidentally bumped Jas' still raging erection. That thing felt like it burned me, he was so hot. Jason flinched and cried out like I'd struck him, or more like I'd kneed him in the nuts.

I leaned up to look at him and figure out what was wrong. Jason was crying. His face was scrunched up and he was in obvious pain. I looked down at his cock and what I saw made me crawl away in horror.

It didn't even look like a penis anymore. It didn't look anything like it did a couple hours ago when we started. I realized I hadn't even looked at it the last half a dozen times (or more) that we'd fucked. It was swollen, and not a happy-hard swollen. It was deep purple and unnaturally thick and kinda lumpy. It made me think of a mutated eggplant. I shuddered.

"Oh my God, Jason." I said for three hundredth and probably last time, "That ain't normal." Thank you, Captain Obvious. "We HAVE to get you to the hospital!"

"No, No," he whimpered, "I'ma just gonna lay still here for a while and maybe it'll go back down. It really hurts." A couple more tears leaked from his eyes and his hands were curled into fists.

"Na uh, Jas, we have to get you to the hospital, like NOW. I'm afraid you might lose it!" With renewed energy I hopped off the bed and started looking for my clothes.

"Aw, come on now. I'm just in pain. I'll keep my shit ta'gether. Just let me be for a while. I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up when it's over. This sucks!" He still hadn't moved. I think he was afraid it would get worse if he did.

"No. I'm afraid you're gonna lose... IT." He clearly hadn't gotten my meaning. "Your dick!"

"What?!" Jason moved then. He sat up too quickly sliding to the end of the bed and, getting dizzy from lack of blood to his _northern_-head, promptly passed out on the floor, face (and dick) first. He was only out for a second. He came to with a scream and I jumped over to haul him back onto the bed.

What a nightmare! This was definitely not my Jason-falls-in-love-with-me fantasy. God Damn Vampire Blood. I'm going to KILL my stupid, drug-dealing cousin! Shit! Fuck, fuckity, fuck!

I had to call Sookie. I didn't bother to tell Jason. He'd probably tell me not to but she needed to know Jas was bad off and where we were going.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial for Sook. She's my number one for everything. She answered by the second ring but it felt like forever.

"Tara? Is Jason ok?" she was already panicked by the sound of her voice and I ain't even told her yet.

"Hey, Sook. He ain't ok actually. He's... Oh my god. It's worse. W.." Whoops. Not WE. So not ready to tell her my best friend I fucked her brother while he was suffering a severe case of priapism. I'm already putting myself in the dog house, but I wasn't ready to confess. "He tried to, ya know, relieve some of the pressure, if you get what I mean, but it's not working."

"Eww! T.M.I. Tara! … And I know, he did at the station too." Aw, poor Sook. Hearing what must go on in Jason's brain has got to be worse than walking in on my mama messin' around. I bet his head's pornographic.

Sook started rambling in her worry so I cut her off. "I'm taking him to the hospital. I just wanted to let you know."

Half a breath later I heard a male voice say in a commanding tone, "Tara. Do not go to the hospital. I will have a doctor come to you. Where are you and Jason now?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Eric and I am going to help Sookie's brother recover from his poor choices. Now. Where are you?" Somebody needed to fix Jason's ass and whoever this was must be Sookie's friend of 'real authority'. I just hoped Jason wouldn't be in any more trouble. I didn't think Sookie would let anyone hurt Jason though.

"Uh... We're at Jason's place. Can the Doc be here soon? He's really in a bad way."

"Yes, I will call her now. Do not call anyone else and do not leave the house." Bossy much? Whatever.

"Great! A fuckin' female doctor," I muttered to myself as I hung up. I better get Jason and myself cleaned up as best I could. I really didn't want Sookie here just yet. They didn't specifically say if they were coming here but I didn't know what I wanted to tell Sook. I didn't think I'd be able to NOT think about it.

I managed to convince Jason that a cold shower would be a good idea. I ruined another fantasy when I helped wash him while he held on to the wall and whimpered. He wouldn't let me wash his swollen bits but he let the water run over his front. I think he was crying but, being in the shower, it was difficult to tell. Jason didn't get fully dressed but he put on some loose flannel pants and sat gingerly in his recliner with a bag of frozen veggies in his lap. I'd suggested he use the slab of steak he had sittin' in the fridge but he said that was dinner and he didn't wanna waste it. He didn't like peas anyway. Boys and their meat. I snickered to myself as I found my clothes and tried to look as un-guilty as possible.

By the time I got dressed, there was a knock at the door. It was loud and insistent so I knew it wasn't Sookie. Besides, she'd have let herself in since she's got a key. I opened it expectantly and was confused for a few seconds until I looked down and saw an angry looking woman who couldn't have been more than 3 feet tall.

"I thought you were expecting me. What took you so long?" The small, square-faced person growled at me. She was wearing doctor's scrubs and carrying a big bag. I was completely speechless. Me. I was Queen of the snappy come-backs no more. I just stared at her. "Out of the way, girl." She shouldered passed me. Well, shoulder to her. It was more a shoulder to hip. She went straight to Jason and plucked the melted bag off his 'eggplant'.

"Drop your drawers, pretty boy. Let's see how much damage you did to yourself." She glanced at me over her shoulder. "Skidaddle, Girl. Let the boy bare his shame in private. Though by the reek of sex in this house, you've seen it plenty." She turned back to Jason when he got his voice back.

"Hold up! Who the fuck are you? Or... What the fuck are you?" Jason gawked at her like she was going to do something spectacular at any moment. I realized I glanced down at her feet to see if she was a Hobbit. Seriously! There was something very not human about her.

"You over dosed on Vampire Blood, did you not?" Jason nodded. "The Northman sent me to fix your stupidity. Unfortunately, that is out of my hands. I can, however, cure you of the abnormal swelling that is currently trying to break the seam of your britches. So drop 'em." She stared Jason down which, considering she was a foot shorter than him while he was still sitting, was a scary sight.

He swallowed then, carefully, slid his trousers down to his thighs. "Tara, please don't go." He looked over at me with a combination of hope and terror on his face. He lifted his hand toward me and I walked over to take it. "What's your name, Doc?" He gave her a half smile while she leaned over to disconcertingly eye his pride and joy from six inches away.

"I'm Doctor Ludwig. You can call me Doctor or Doctor Ludwig. Not Doc." She looked up and glanced between the two of us. "I don't really even need to ask, but you tried to repeatedly copulate in the hope that it would stop, right?" While Jason tried to identify 'copulate' I nodded to the strange Doc, er, Doctor. She shook her head. "V is different. Like all magic, your intention influences the outcome. I assume, pretty boy, you were trying to impress your lady friend with your stamina. You might have accomplished that if you had taken the tiniest amount. I understand you swallowed a while vial, probably a quarter of an ounce and this was your first time." Jason nodded again. "You were lucky. The reaction seems to be isolated to your penis and probably extra stamina, a direct reflection of your intention for the blood.' She turned and started rummaging in her bag. "You are also lucky you are getting me instead of a human doctor. A human would have stuck a needle in you to withdraw the excess blood. I understand it's extremely painful." She pulled out a tray and set several items on it. The tray alone looked like it was too big to fit in her bag and I started to wonder if she was related to Mary Poppins. She pulled me from my fanciful wonderings by snapping a, "Girl, fetch him a glass of water from the kitchen."

"My name is Tara. And he's Jason. In case you give a damn. You have a hideous bedside manner. Anybody ever tell you that?" I stomped off to get Jason's water but I swear I heard her give a gravelly laugh.

Jason was looking nervous when I returned. I handed him the water and he just held it like he'd never seen the stuff before.

"Drink this," she said as she handed him a tiny tea cup and he took it with his other hand. Jason gave me a skeptical look and I shrugged. If she wanted him to drink hobbit tea, I didn't think it would hurt but who the hell knows. And where the hell is Sookie? I had more than a few questions for her about all this.

Jason let out a breath than slammed it back like a shot. He immediately made a pinched face and started to gag. "Agh! That shit is just nasty!"

"Drink the water," she said as though he was a moron. She could'a warned him or something. Jason chugged the water and immediately his face relaxed.

"Oh, thank you, Jesus. Am I fixed now Doc, er, Doctor Loowick?" He did look more relaxed. He wasn't sweating, whimpering or cringing anymore. Maybe that was all it took.

"Not yet." She lifted a wet cloth from a bowl on her tray and quick as a flash, wrapped it around Jason's eggplant shaped dick. Jason's eyes shot wide open and he froze. I figured it must have been cold but there seemed to be steam rising from it. After about a minute of him not moving where I started to get nervous, he suddenly sucked in a big breath that whistled through his lips. Ludwig stepped toward me and, grabbing my arm, pulled me a little away from Jason's chair.

"What...?" I started to ask her but just then, Jason jumped to his feet, and with his pants still around his knees, ran-waddled to the bathroom down the hall. He slammed the door on his way. "What...?" I began again but then Jason let out a sound that I had heard a lot today.

"Ahhhh! ... Oh, thank you, Jesus!" I guess that meant he was feeling better.

Just then the door opened to Sookie all decked out in a slinky red dress. She glanced behind her and said, "Come on in, Eric."

In walked six and a half foot of blonde beautiful. Jason excepted, blondes weren't really my type, but there was no way I could deny, at least to myself, that this guy was sex on a stick. Shoulder length blonde hair the same color as Sook's, piercing blue eyes that put my stomach in a knot from across the room and he had a presence about him that immediately terrified me. My inner voice screamed at me to check my attitude for once. I might just listen to it this time.

"Smells like a brothel in here." He glanced my way and seemed to catalog and then dismiss me in a matter of seconds. He gave a respectful nod to the tiny doctor who was less than half his size and she nodded back. Talkative, those two. I heard the toilet flush and Jason crept back into the living room taking in the new arrivals. His pants were back up and he blushed for maybe the first time I'd ever seen when he spied his sister standing there looking anxious.

Sookie gave the giant a playful elbow nudge as she crossed the room to hug Jason. "Glad you are better, Jas." She let go of Jason and turned back towards the rest of us. "Jason, Tara, this is my friend, Eric."

Eric answered with, "Sookie, this Doctor Ludwig. Doctor, I take it from Sookie's assessment that her brother is recovered. Will he need any further care?"

"Only if he's stupid enough to do it again, but I doubt you'd let him live a second time." I hoped like hell she was joking and there wasn't any threat to Jason's life from Sookie's new 'friend'. "I'll expect my payment by the end of the week. And don't think I missed the irony of the payment for this particular healing." She snickered again as she began to pack up her bag.

"Enjoy the joke. This is the only time it will happen." At Sookie's questioning expression Eric explained, "Ludwig is paid in Vampire blood for use in healing. No other healer in my territory is allowed that privilege."

"Vampire blood? Where would you get...?" Several things suddenly became clear to me. Eric was a Vampire. I was right that Ludwig wasn't human. Sookie told her Vampire friend her brother OD'd on V. She'd invited him into Jason's house. I was completely freaked-the-fuck-out.

"Jason, I will need to speak to you about the friend you purchased V from. Do you know if he drained a Vampire for the blood?" He looked Jason squarely in the eye but Jason wasn't as freaked out as he should have been. I knew Jason wouldn't give Lafayette up. He wasn't a snitch. Deep down Jason was a very good person.

So it felt like a punch to the gut when Jason said, "He didn't say specifically, but I'm sure he ain't a drainer. Just said that he had an arrangement with a Vamp."

"Jason!" But Jason didn't even flinch when I yelled at him. Oh Shit! "Are you glamouring him? You asshole! You leave him alone!" I started forward to stand between Jason and the giant vamp but Sookie grabbed my arm to stop me. I turned to look at her for support but she just shook her head at me.

"Trust me, Tara. Eric and I talked about this. Please?" I just stared at her. My best friend was hangin' out with Vampires and letting them hypnotize her brother? What the hell! Maybe he'd hypnotized her too. "No, Tara, Eric can't glamour me. Everything will be okay. We just need to make sure no Vampires have been drained to get the V."

"Vampires? You are worried about Vampires getting hurt and you..." I dropped my voice, "You're letting that Vampire put thoughts in your brother's head?"

Sookie arched one eyebrow at me and it wasn't really a Sookie-look so it caught me off guard, "We both know Jason doesn't have very many productive thoughts of his own, and with as much trouble as he's been in recently, I'm grateful Eric is willing to go out of his way to help us out."

"Are you out of your mind-readin' mind? First that other one, now _this_ Vamp, you're gonna get us all killed!"

"Tara!" It took a beat for me to realize I had outed Sookie's ability in front of the Vampire AND the hobbit-doctor who had finished packing and was nearly out the door. My hands slapped over my mouth and I stared at Sookie in horror. She looked at me in disappointment but not in anger. I don't know why. I knew I deserved for her to never speak to me again for this. And she didn't even know yet that I had slept with Jason. Shit! I saw her eyebrows crawl up into her hairline as she heard my thought. Now that was out too.

Sookie kind of slumped and let out a sigh. She turned to look at the giant Vamp and I turned when she did. He looked first at Sookie and then at me. When I looked into those deep blue pools I felt a tug...

"Sookie and I were never here. You took Jason to the hospital tonight. It was very painful and embarrassing for him. He doesn't want to talk about it so you promised never to mention it to him or anyone else, ever. You do not know where Jason got the V and you have no desire to find out. You are very tired now. Go to the bedroom and go to sleep..."

I dreamed of poor Jason and that sadistic doctor at the hospital who stuck Jason's cock with a needle, TWICE, to get rid of the extra blood. I've never heard anybody scream like that and his grip on my hand was so tight I might be bruised today. Jason as so sweet when I brought him home after. He asked me to stay. He curled up with me and went right to sleep. I was happy to be cuddling with him. I nuzzled into his chest and fell right to sleep too.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long. Tara was arguing with me... Is anyone surprised?

-JenBoDiva


	22. Chapter 21 - Let's Make a Deal - Eric

**Chapter 21 - Let's Make a Deal - Eric's Point of View**

I found myself heading to Bon Temps again tonight. Pam enjoyed teasing me about my new hometown but advised me I should start dressing like the locals. She offered to buy me flannel and a belt buckle the size of my head. She was still, impatiently, awaiting my explanation about Sookie. I told her we would discuss it after we dealt with Lafayette. My evening could go a few different ways. I told Sookie I could not see her tonight because I had Sheriff duties to attend to but did not specify that those duties included the custody and questioning of her friend. I might accept her offer to telepathically assist with questioning another time, but I did not want to further strain her loyalties so soon after having to glamour her brother and best friend.

Last night I glamoured Jason to remember everything about his overdose but forbid him to communicate to anyone but Sookie or myself about what happened. Tara would remember a human version of events and no longer remembered anything about her cousin's involvement. My human took my control of the situation better than I anticipated. I believe it was her friend's accidental revelation of Sookie's gift that assured her that containment was necessary. Tara was extremely lucky that Ludwig is bound by magical oaths of confidentiality. Had she blurted the same information in my bar, for example, all our lives would have been in danger. Once the mystery of Sookie's heritage is solved and I have either defused or eliminated the Queen's threat, her gift could be made public if she wished.

I knew from my background check that the dealer, Lafayette Reynolds, would be working at Merlotte's tonight. He had two legitimate jobs as well as a few illegitimate ones. He worked a manual labor job for the Parish with Jason and at Merlotte's as a cook. He ran a pay-to-view website featuring himself alone or occasionally, with various partners. According to my hacker's report, some of his clients were public servants and other persons with valuable reputations. That could be quite useful. He sold marijuana, peyote, and a large variety of 'pain' pills illegally. My source was not aware of the V, I assume, because it is a new addition. His supplier might be new as well, explaining why I was unaware of him. Excepting V, he did not distribute the more damaging and addicting drugs. This moral line supported Sookie's assertion that he would not drain Vampires for his supply.

The most telling piece of information was about his mother. For the last couple months, Ruby Jean Reynolds has been in a patient at MeadowGlade Clinic, a central Louisiana care facility for the mentally ill. She is schizophrenic and requires constant care the cost of which far exceeds his legal income, thus explaining the dealing, pornography and, I suspect, prostitution.

Since I had no desire to fraternize with the locals, I Vamp-sped into the shifter's office. Knowing that it would annoy him was an additional perk. Within moments the shifter came barging in following the scent of vampire. I had made myself relatively comfortable in his desk chair with my feet propped up on his safe. "Who the fuck…" he huffed, all blustery indignation, until he recognized his uninvited guest. "Uh… Sheriff," he said with a mite more respect but he still slammed the door closed behind him. He was definitely still pissed, but knew to rein it in if he wanted to keep breathing. "What do _**you**_ want?"

"Sookie cares about your opinion. I don't. Keep that in mind. In fact, it is only out of respect for MY Sookie that I am informing you I am here to take possession of your Cook."

"What? You can't take possession of people! ... Which one?" He knew full well I could and would and from his face he also knew who I meant.

"Lafayette Reynolds has been dealing V. As an additional judgment error, he sold V to Jason Stackhouse who overdosed while sitting in the back of a police vehicle. I'm holding Lafayette to blame for that as well, since it's obvious to anyone who has met Stackhouse, that he is incapable of handling something so potent. The last thing the boy needs is sexual over-stimulation." Sam's face contorted in a way that made it obvious he was getting unwanted imaginings of an overstimulated Jason. I'm sure he was south of the mark.

"Fuck," was all he said. I expected monosyllabic answers from two-natured creatures normally, but shifters were generally better educated than Weres and even, occasionally well spoken. Merlotte seemed to be an exception.

"I understand Tara Thornton works for you as well. She may be out for a few days. She handled the brunt of Jason's symptoms and is likely still recovering."

This time the Shifter stunk of jealousy and anger. Curious. I was under the impression he was pining for Sookie. Fucking the best friend seemed a poor method of winning the affections of a virtuous woman. Perhaps he was moving on. Good. He'd have more luck competing with Jason than with me.

As was my habit, my senses were monitoring my surroundings, so I picked up the unfolding drama happening in the dining room.

"You still got that faggot workin' in your kitchen?" a male customer asked.

"Um... 'Scuse me?" a women replied hesitantly.

"You ain't gotta pretend you don't know who I mean. I can see the queer through the winder, wearing earrings and dancin'. Prolly drippin' AIDS all over the damn food."

"Royce! There ain't no reason to be rude. Your food..," the waitress tried to reason but was interrupted.

"Take that shit away. I ain't eatin' no burger with AIDS on it! I want sum'body else makin' ma food!" Either basic sex education had not made it to Bon Temps or the man was strongly homophobic. I suspect both. American southerners were so sexually repressed.

The waitress huffed but didn't argue with the customer further.

"Is there a problem with my burger?" asked a voice from the kitchen that I assumed belonged to my new prey.

"Just a couple of drunk rednecks, that's all." The waitress tried to keep it casual.

"Well, what's they problem?" The cook clearly wasn't fooled.

"Oh, come on, now. It's not worth it." I was intrigued. She seemed to be anticipating a strong response. One was certainly warranted.

"What did they say?" he asked with a hardening voice.

She softly sing-songed, "He said the burger..." but the offended man interrupted her at a near yell.

"What did they say, Arlene?"

Cowed, she finally spit it out, "He said the burger might have AIDS." The following silence was heavy. I was quite diverted. "Lafayette? ... Oh, fudge."

As I suspected, the cook in question was my new friend Lafayette. I was curious about him. He inspired a great deal of loyalty in Sookie. I slipped out of the office and down the hall to observe the altercation. Merlotte, who had started listening when my attention left him, tried to pass me to stop Lafayette. I took old of his flannel shirt and said, "No."

Merlotte growled but did not try to remove himself from my hold. I grinned and turned back to the restaurant.

"'Scue me...Who ordered the hamburger...with AIDS?" The large African-American man was dressed to dazzle. He wore gold cargo shorts and a black tank with a glittery design. The scarf around his head was metallic fabric and accented the gold belt he wore. Even Pam would approve of his cosmetics and thought I did not see the afore mentioned earrings, I'm sure they were divine.

Two of the three rednecks laughed but the third looked offended. He answered and I recognized the voice, "I ordered the hamburger deluxe."

"In this restaurant, a hamburger deluxe come with fren' fries, lettuce, tomato, mayo... and AIDS!" Lafayette yelled the last and then glanced around to eye the now attentive room of customers. "Do anybody got a problem with that?"

The clearly brain-dead customer continued to look offended. His lip actually curled. "Yeah! I'm an American. And I got a say in who makes my food." I'd heard similar phrases used many, many times against people of various races and ideologies over the last 10 plus centuries. Such sentiment flooded the media now against Vampires. I had no tolerance for it. Ignorance always failed in the end.

"Well baby, it's too late for that. Faggots been breedin' your cows, raising your chickens, even brewin' your beer long before I walked my sexy ass up in this muthafucka. Everything on your Goddamn table got AIDS." I laughed low.

Lip still curled and getting more irritated, the bigot argued, "You still ain't makin' me eat no AIDS burger."

Lafayette leaned in as though accommodating him, "Well, all you gotta do is say 'hold the AIDS.' Here. Eat it," my new favorite prey picked up a piece of the offending food, licked it then smashed it in the customer's face. He then rapid punched all three of the men as they lunged for him. As they held their bleeding and bruised bodies to themselves, Lafayette gave them their parting words of advice. "Bitch, you come in my house, you gonna eat my food the way I fuckin' make it! Do you understand me? Tip your waitress!" And sauntered away.

Okay. I liked him. At this rate I might begin a collection of amusing humans. Pam might have me committed. Of course, I might still kill him.

I turned my attentions back to the impatient shifter and directed him back to his office. When the door closed I said, "As long as he has not killed any of my kind, his punishment will not be death. He still owes a debt to me for dealing."

"Mother Fucker" I wasn't sure if he was impugning _my_honor or that of his cook but I hardly noticed.

"Keep your bark behind your teeth, Shifter. You are fully aware that a drawn out death is the usual punishment for drainers and dealers. Lafayette and I will come to an agreement. He might even enjoy it. You will need to hire a new cook. I doubt you will see him for a while."

"You can't do that to me. He's the best I got, him and Sookie and you've already got her under your thumb!"

"You are beginning to bore me, Merlotte. I will not repeat myself. I will let him complete his shift tonight. Do not attempt to undermine me. You will only succeed in making yourself bleed and I don't care for shifter blood."

I left Merlotte in his office and stepped into the kitchen when I saw the other employee leave. "Lafayette," I called. He turned toward the sound of his name. He took in my form with great admiration. I felt his eyes stroke the length of my body twice. When he finally made it back to my face I was prepared with a winsome smile. I crooked a finger at him and he dropped his cooking implement on the counter and crossed the room.

"You have just seriously improved my night, sweetness," As he stepped closer, I caught his will and glamoured him.

"You will finish your shift and then drive to Fangtasia in Shreveport. Have you been there before?" He shook his head. "Do you know where it is?" He nodded. "Good. Do not tell anyone where you are going." I released his will. He blinked a few times and grinned at me again. "Nice job tonight." I caressed his cheek with one finger. "See you later."


	23. Chapter 22 - First Rule for Dating-Eri

**Chapter 22 – First Rule for Dating my Granddaughter - Eric's Point of View**

She slapped me.

I'd arrived at Sookie's house just after nightfall to meet her grandmother and then take Sookie out for a... well, I guess it would be called a date. I'd never 'dated' before. I'd courted. I'd hunted. I'd owned. But dating? I had never had either the desire or need for modern wooing rituals. Sookie had a strange influence over me.

I knocked on her door expecting to be greeted with warm southern hospitality but I had forgotten to monitor the blood tie again. I registered her anger a second before the door opened and Sookie pushed past me, closing the door behind her and forcing me to turn around to follow her into the yard.

"Sookie?" She spun around and landed a resounding slap on my cheek. My blood lust spiked but I maintained an appearance of calm. This woman did not inspire apathetic feelings in me. I could not decide if I wanted to kill her, fuck her, bond her or turn her. No matter which I chose, her fate was unquestionably mine.

"Where is Lafayette? Sam said you kidnapped him!" she hurled. Ah, not just anger, she was also afraid for her friend. This was not how I planned the evening to go.

"I 'relocated' him. I put the fear of death in him and he is now a puddle of compliance but I did not harm him. Which I only did for you! I asked you to trust me. What has happened since two nights ago when I helped your brother?"

"You lied to me. You said you had to work! But you snuck off and took my friend from his work and home and people who love him." I could hear heartbreak in her voice. Did she really distrust me so much?

"I **_was _**working. I did my job. I detained and questioned a dealer. And you knew that's what I had to do. Why are you angry?" My voice was calm but not cold. In understood her concern, but her outburst was unacceptable.

"I could have helped you! I could have read his mind! You didn't have to hurt or scare Lafayette! I could have found out what you needed to know." Her eyes started to redden and fill. Gods, no! A leaking woman!

"Yes, I did need to scare him. He needs to understand the consequences of his actions. By our laws he should be dead. The Vampire who traded sexual favors for his blood still needs to be punished. This is my responsibility, Sookie. The only reason your friend is still breathing is because of you. The only reason I can even make the exception, is because he didn't kill his source. What did you think would happen?"

She put her hands on her hips and glanced away in frustration. "I don't know. I guess I wanted to just read his mind and find out it was all just a big misunderstanding. I didn't want him to go to jail, but I saw what you did to Bill. I didn't want you to hurt him."

"I understand that this is not how human law works. But Lafayette crossed into our world when he chose to sell V." I pulled her to the porch swing and sat her down in my lap. I took her face in my hands and turned her to look at me. It pleased me that she let me. It proved she knew I was right even if it upset her human sensibilities. "And could you really have handled it if he was draining and killing my kind? Could you bear witness to it if I had to kill him? I did not want that for you."

Her lip trembled and I wanted to kiss it but I wanted her to answer more. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. Actually, I think he is better off this way." I was right about Pam's reaction. Once she realized that I was not going to kill or even physically harm my second new pet in a week, Pam's temper had erupted. It had felt like her blood might actually boil.

"Can I see him? It... It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'll feel better once I know he's alright." She wasn't angry with me anymore but she felt guarded with me. I didn't like it.

"How about a compromise? You pack a bag to stay with me until tomorrow night and I'll take you to see Lafayette, briefly."

"Ah!" she scoffed indignantly. "What makes you think I'm the kind of girl to spend the night with a man on the first date, hmm?" She sounded offended but she was excited and she blushed from her hairline down to her cleavage. I wanted to follow it down to see how far it went. I settled for brushing my thumb over her cheek.

"You aren't spending the night with a man. I asked you to spend the night _and day_ with me."

"You _are_ a man. Obviously." Her blush deepened and she had to look away to gain her composure.

"I'm more than a man. I want to show you how much more. Please. Stay with me." I said please. Did she have any idea that I never said that to anyone?

"I can't. I have to work tomorrow." I growled. The Shifter. I needed to find her a better occupation.

"I would stay here with you, but your home is not light tight and I want you to sleep next to me."

She let out another indignant scoff. "Gran is here! I couldn't do _that_ with Gran here."

"What? Sleep?" I smirked at her but as her embarrassment made her squirm in my lap, I grunted. I caught her hips to hold her still. I enjoyed the torment but thought my lust for Sookie should not be the _focus _of the conversation when I met her grandmother.

"Do you still want me to meet her?" I asked. I wouldn't give up our date but if she was no longer comfortable with me meeting her Gran, I would give her more time.

"What? Of course I still want you to meet Gran." She head snapped back to the house. "Uh oh. She heard me yell at you. She's mad at me. By the way, she's already a fan of yours. You seem to have that effect on women. Men too, by the way." She looked back at me. "You didn't turn that charm on Lafayette, did you? 'Cuz that would have been just mean!"

I arched a brow at her. "You did!" She shook her head. "We better get inside, or Gran will come out to collect us. Are you ready?"

I grinned at her. She sounded like I should be intimidated by this old woman. I was many, many, MANY times her elder. Besides, 'she's already a fan'. My grin widened.

She opened the door and immediately said, "Eric, won't you please come in." I'd informed her of the magic preventing Vampires from entering human homes on the way to Jason's house. I asked her to explain to her grandmother and ask her to try to avoid eye contact with strangers after dark. There was little I could do to prevent Sophie-Anne from sending someone else to procure Sookie but I would arm her family with what knowledge I could for now.

Sookie directed me to the right of the entryway and into the family parlor. As I laid eyes on the woman who raised Sookie for the first time, I was struck with how kind and gentle she seemed. She stood near the couch with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide. She seemed both happy and a little nervous. I reached out my hand to take hers. Supernaturals generally avoid unnecessary touch for various reasons, but I knew Sookie's Gran would respond well to the gesture.

"Mrs. Stackhouse." I leaned over to kiss the back of her hand and she barely stifled a giggle.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you, Mister Northman. Please call me Adele."

"Then you should call me Eric. We are friends already, I hope." Sookie chuckled. She was right. Adele was already a fan. She invited me to sit and I ended up with a Stackhouse woman on either side of me.

"Now," the elder woman began, "there is one thing you need to be absolutely clear about if you want my blessing to court my granddaughter." Adele wasted no time getting to the point. And a proper courtship? I haven't done that in many years.

"I do plan to pursue Sookie, as you know. But I think the rules of courtship are a little outdated for this century. Don't you?" Adele giggled again. "What did you wish to clarify?"

Adele's face became serious. "Beware of her temper. You are too handsome to burn up in that fire and I understand ya'll are a bit more flammable than most."

"Gran!" Sookie blushed again and I laughed.

"I am forewarned. Thank you." I took Sookie's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I could feel her relief that the introduction was going well.

"Are you two are done talking about me like I'm not here? If not, I can just go." I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was not going to let her get away from me tonight. No distractions and no more delays. I placed a kiss on her forehead and she relaxed against my shoulder.

Adele looked between us and I felt the last of her nervousness relax from her shoulders. She was PLEASED to see her granddaughter with a Vampire. Or... as I looked down at Sookie's face, maybe she was just pleased to see her happy. Sookie was happy. No matter that she'd struck me a few minutes ago, or the chaos of the last few days... Perhaps this happiness I felt was as uncommon to her as it was to me.

Adele wanted to talk about my history but I asked her if we could save that for another night. Sookie and I wanted time for our date. Besides, a thousand years is a lot of history. I gave her a brief summary for her to consider for our next conversation and she told me a few stories about Sookie's childhood that made even Sookie laugh at herself.

"Meeting you, Adele, certainly explains Sookie's uniqueness."

"Oh! I'm not telepathic, Eric dear. She got that from my husband's side we think."

"It's a lovely gift, and rare of course, but I meant her fire. There are few mortals that could stand up to a Vampire and live to see another day." Sookie grumbled but Adele bit her lip to down play her pleased smile. She was very proud of her Granddaughter, as she should be. "Let alone leave us in awe of her courage and principles. I imagine more than a few heated discussions will happen as she is confronted with the differences between humans and Supernaturals. Our rules are old and not terribly polite."

"I think she could do with a good dose of the world now that she's got you to protect her. I've kept her pretty sheltered here in our quiet piece of nowhere." Her smile turned into a stern line and she stared at me hard. "You _**are **_planning to protect her, isn't that right?" How refreshing to meet a woman brave enough to stare into my eyes who knew how dangerous it was. Unbelievable.

"Oh yes, ma'am, with everything that I am and all that I possess. I give you my word."

I felt Sookie's heart rate pick up. We met each other's eyes and I knew she understood the gravity of the oath I had just given.

I turned back to Adele. "With your permission, I think we'd like to continue with the rest of our evening." We all stood together.

I reached for Adele's hand again but she took me by surprise when she flung her arms around my waist and squeezed as tight as her frail arms could manage. A hug? I was speechless.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Sookie from the vampire and from that Rattray couple. Thank you for helping Jason and Lafayette get straightened out. You are so good to us. You are welcome in our home always." She finally released me and I realized there was a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Never in all my years had I ever seen the like. Unable to come up with anything intelligent to say, I simply nodded, took Sookie's hand and stepped toward the entryway.

"Wait!" Sookie stopped me at the bottom of the stairs to the second floor. She seemed to consider something for a moment. "Can... Can we take my car? Or I could follow you... so I can get to work tomorrow." The last came out as a whisper. If my heart beat, it would have thud. She wanted to stay with me. I nodded my consent. She gave a nervous but excited smile and released my hand to run up the stairs. "I'll be quick as a flash!"

Adele passed by me on her way to the kitchen and gave my shoulder a pat. "Keep making her smile like that and I will pretend I don't know what your intentions are tonight. Happy and safe is all I care about. Good night, Eric."

"Good night, Adele." What a lovely and strange woman. Godric would like her. Maybe he would consider visiting. I doubt travel would be very comfortable at her age.

True to her word, Sookie was back in less than 5 minutes with a flowered bag over her shoulder. "I'm sure I didn't think of all the right things but I'll come home to change for work. I just... It's a big deal and I'm nervous."

I captured her lips with my own and made sure she forgot everything she was worried about, at least for a few moments. "There is nothing to worry about, Lover. Come." I took her hand in mine and hurried her out the front door. I looked for her car. I saw a twenty year old, deep blue Oldsmobile that I was sure belonged to her Grandmother as well as a rust and yellow colored VW Rabbit that I vaguely remembered from her first night at Fangtasia. I looked back at Sookie. "Please tell me that is not your vehicle."

"Mine's the yellow one." She seemed completely unfazed by the idea of driving in that death trap.

I took an unneeded breath and realized I smelled oil. "Can we make another compromise, please?" See more pleases. "Your car is neither safe nor comfortable. Would you consider driving one of my cars home tomorrow?"

"It's safe!"

"Sookie, I can smell an oil leak, your tires are bald and believe me when I say that I will not be comfortable folded into such a small space. Please?" I was starting to get good at using that word.

She gave a loud sigh, looked from her car to me and then said, "Okay, fine. I guess you might not be that comfortable since you are so gosh darn tall."

"Thank you," I said as I gathered her in my arms.

"But there is nothing wrong with my car," she muttered. At a normal volume she asked, "Where is your car?"

"I didn't bring one," I replied and then launched us into the air.

She squealed just as loudly as she did the first time I flew with her and flung her arms around my neck. She didn't hide her face though but brought her mouth near my ear. "I told you to warn me," she scolded but then nibbled my earlobe softly with her teeth. I swear I wobbled in the air.

She trailed kisses along my jaw and then tickled the crease of my chin with her tongue. I shivered and then felt her grin against my lips. "I dreamed about doing that," she said.

"You dream of me?" I was grinning against her lips too. I don't believe I had mentioned the blood dreams to her.

"Yes," she giggled. "And wouldn't you like to know what I dreamed about?" she teased.

"Yes, I would." Blood dreams were generally erotic but also reflected the nature of the relationship between the vampire and human. My blood in her responded to my intention. It could influence her if I so chose. But what I wanted was her, not a manipulated or glamoured pet. I swallowed back my anger as I remembered that the Queen wanted Sookie to be exactly that.

"Well, that's just too bad. A lady just doesn't talk about that sort of thing," she said and then began kissing along the other side of my jaw. She may be a lady, but she was also a natural temptress.

"But as my lover, you should feel free to tell me these things. I wish to know what you desire so that I may give it to you." I leaned my head to the side to give her better access to my neck. I willingly made myself vulnerable to this woman and yet I instinctively knew I could trust her. I was taking her to my home and my day time resting place! Pam would think me insane if I told her. I was not following any of the rules that I had taught my child to follow without question.

When we landed outside of Fangtasia near my corvette, I don't think Sookie even noticed. I was kissing her after all. When I let her stop to breath, I set her down on her feet and tossed her bag into my car. We didn't need it in the bar and I didn't want to answer the questions it would inspire. My hand at her waist, we entered by the front door. The more vampires and humans who understood my claim, the better. As we were seen, I felt Sookie stumble. I looked at her in question.

"Your fans are loud and they don't like me." I felt the strain as she battled with the volume of thoughts. She was holding her own but I did not like that my bar was an uncomfortable place for her.

"Can you… block it?" I did not want to speak in detail where others could hear.

"Yes, but I don't want to. I've been practicing. It's much easier than it was even a week ago." She smiled up at me. "I have you to thank for that, I think. You, plus realizing I was being lied to by someone I trusted. I'm a lot stronger than I was and a lot more determined. It helps to know I'm not alone in being a freak of nature, too…"

I turned her to face me and took her chin. "You are not a freak. Don't ever belittle yourself. And you will never be alone again. You are mine." She gave a little frown in response but I felt it was more a question than a rebuttal. She would ask me later, I was certain. She turned back to face the bar.

"Lafayette!" She smiled at him but then froze as I felt pain from her. She wrapped her fingers around my hand at her hip and gave me a little tug. Something was upsetting her but I could not determine what it might be. Lafayette had been enthusiastic about our arrangement when I left him last night. His appearance behind the bar seemed further proof of acquiescence. He was even wearing the required attire. But as I approach him with Sookie… I realized what had gone wrong.

On his neck were fresh fang marks. Someone had bitten MY human. And believe me, no one could have been confused about him being mine.

"Lafayette," I spoke before Sookie could complicate the situation. "Did you consent to this?"

"N..N.. No," he stuttered out. He was terrified but not of me. I inhaled and smelled the vampire on him who had broken my trust.

I spun and snatched Longshadow around the throat as he exited the back hallway. I slammed him against the floor and held him there. He writhed against my hold but did not make a true attempt to fight back. He was a mere 200 so years old. He could not break free and it would only increase his humiliation if I had to further restrain him.

"Longshadow, my friend. Have you forgotten how to read?"

"No, Sheriff," he muttered as well as he could with his cheek pressed to the floor.

"Lafayette, come here." My pet stopped in front of me and I lifted my former bartender/partner to look at him.

"What does it say?" I asked him. The whole bar had stopped to watch when I slammed him to the floor. This would make an excellent lesson for all of them.

He barely glanced at my new pet's shirt before answering. "Property of the Viking," he spit out. Pam had it rush ordered last night and delivered during the day. It was black with large white lettering and a stylized blood drip from the bottom of the V. I was pleased with the look. It was form fitting and he wore it well.

"And what does that mean?"

"He is yours."

"What did my child tell you tonight when you arrived?" I continued.

"He is yours."

"And..." I had left Pam with clear instructions.

"Never to touch what is yours," he whispered. His difficulty probably had something to do with my tightening grip.

"You seem to be forgetting that lately." I had not forgotten his attempt to glamour Sookie her first night here. Technically a blood offense was punishable by the true death but the current magister frowned on killing Vampires over offenses to humans. The Authority would be more than upset over a public execution.

"You are fired. Your partnership in the bar will be liquidated and a fine will be assessed for your offense. But I don't have time for you tonight. Return tomorrow." I learned in and lowered my voice so that only the Vampires would be able to hear me. "Attempt to flee and I will kill you and take the fine from your Maker's flesh." I may not be allowed to kill him tonight, but he was not to think I was being lenient in any way. If it had been Sookie, he would be dead already.

I looked to Lafayette. "Return to your duties." He eagerly scurried back behind the bar.

I looked to Sookie. "Do you wish to speak with Lafayette or are you ready to go?" I think I had proven my point well. Her friend was unharmed and I would see he remained that way.

She reached over to take my hand but looked to her friend, "Call me tomorrow?"

Lafayette nodded and we left.

Finally, she was mine. All mine.

* * *

A/N: I was so excited to have this chapter finished, I posted it too soon. It had a zillion typos! So sorry. Hopefully I've fixed most of them. Please review and let me know what you think! - JenBoDiva


End file.
